AWOL Starscream : The Biggest SlutFucking Degenerate Whore Part 2
by Angstreunion
Summary: StarscreamXSkyfire Arcee Insident / MegaStar as usual - Opens mid-battle in a bomb damaged neighbourhood. Furious fighting between the factions and a conflict of interest when Skyfire finally see Starscream again on the opposite side. (Set months after privious fanfiction)
1. Bombing Mission : Enter Skyfire

All copyrights belong to the copyright holder. This is just a fan work for non profit laughs only.

Summary:

Opening on a frantic battle in a bomb damaged neighbourhood.

Prime, unaware Starscream is present, sends in the Aerialbots, lead by Silverbolt and badly depressed, emotionally injured, and badly sexually frustrated Skyfire, to help with air support.

Skyfire finally sees an isolated Starscream for the first time in over six months (Picks up from Starscream : The Biggest SlutFucking Degenerate Whore).  
His worries are confirmed when he learns that Starscream and Megatron are in fact lovers in a spontaneously unplanned, badly age-mismatched and somewhat physically abusive but sexually fulfilling affair.

Skyfires having none of that! Starscream is HIS.

Overcome by his pain and heartache and their need for each other, they vanish on their bewildered teams mid-battle in desperate need of sex and comfort with each other.

But the Deceptions have Autobot hostages and believe Starscream had been taken hostage, when really neither side are aware Skyfire has taken Starscream to a safehouse.

Starscream ripped off Ore13 from Megatron and he and Skyfire have been having extreme alcohol /drug fuelled sex for two days and two nights.

However, Megatron wants his wild young Seeker back.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bombing Mission : Enter Skyfire**

The sound of explosions all around, as well as suppressing laser fire, filled the air.

The Autobots has been driven into a small corner of a badly bomb damaged shell of a neighbourhood.

Hiding behind a wall, and returning fire, was Hound. He had become separated from the rest of the small unit he had arrived with and had to stand and defend his position.

He knew he couldn't run out in the exposed bomb damaged areas as he had seen Blitzwing and two seekers, Skywarp and Ionstorm, land to look for him.

Skywarp had sighted Hound and returned fire with the intent to drive him into the position he was now in, with Ionstorm and Blitzwing planning to storm the position and capture or kill the cornored Autobot.

Near their position was Bluestreak, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were trying to assist Hound in return fire, even though they couldn't reach him.

In the other corner of the neighbourhood with Jazz, Cliffjumper and Mirage, trying to fight off Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker and Shrapnel.

"We're fightin' a losin' battle here!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"Yeah! They damn near got us pinned down here!" Mirage replied.

"How'd we let those Mofos cornor us anyhow?" Jazz asked.

"No air support! That's how! Prime says he's sending reinforcements to our position cause we have two seekers on our backs! Prime also asked who's in charge of this raid. Told him Ive seen Soundwave, so it's probably him." Cliffjumper said as he ducked out avoid the fire hitting the wall next to him.

"Yeah I agree. Tell him I haven't seen Megatron yet, so Starscreams probably not here. I'm getting a messege from Hound. He's put on open frequency that he's cornered and separated from his unit. He's got two seekers on him too. This must be the new strategy." Mirage added

"Well it's a fuckin' good one dog, cause with that level of air support and firepower it's easy to drive us into cornors." Jazz said.

"I think Prime is planning to even those odds. But he told me he he needs to know how many 'cons are here and who. He has to think carefully over sending air support in." Mirage added.

Meanwhile a short distance away, Blitzwing wanted to go in and attack Hound while Ionstorm and Sun storm, who had just arrived, cover him.

"Blitzwing to Starscream. Permission to go in and grab the cornered Autobot."

There was a crackle of disturbance on the com as he awaited his response. The two seekers were not going to act as cover for Blitzwing unless they had clearance.

Starscream shouted over the com. In response, "No! Hold your positions, until he runs out of ammunition. You're also grounding the small Autobot unit trying to assist him. Keep him there! I'll come over and assist you in a takedown and attack on the small party near him."

"Understood." Blitzwing replied.

"Skywarp to Starscream, I have visual on the Autobot Hound. I'm waiting for a clear shot moment. If I get one, do I have permission to teleport in and grab the body?"

"No Sky, you'll become Canon fodder for his small party who can see his position clearly.

You wouldn't be able to appear in there, grab him and leave, quick enough.

Also, if he falls, his team will want to retrieve him, thus flushing them out. So, when he falls, shoot above him to bury him in rubble and force their hand."

"Affirmative." Skywarp answered.

At the other stalemate position, Starscream was on the damaged upper flour of a building. He called to Soundwave on the floor below, "Soundwave, Shrapnel, advance to the wall in front of you, I can see its clear from here."

Soundwaves monotone voice came over on the com, "I do not take orders from you."

An ensensed Starscream shouted back, "Megatron is not present on the battlefield. I hold leadership in his absence. You answer to me."

"I am here on special orders." Soundwave responded.

"How about new special orders, you piece of shit. Do as I say or I'll hail Megatron and you can try to explain your insubordination to him." Starscream shouted.

"Affirmative Commander Starscream. Shrapnel, follow me." Soundwave answered as they advanced to box in Jazz' and his teams location.

Cliffjumper noticed the advance towards them, "Jazz! We got problems. I just saw Soundwave and that creep Shrapnel dart behind that wall. I think Shrapnels going to jump us."

Jazz looked up, "Reinforcements!" he shouted as he looked up to see an Autobot shuttle drop the Dinobots near Hounds position.

Behind the shuttle were the Aerialbots, Skyfire and Powerglide.

Skywarp watched the Dinobots get dropped and saw the Aerial bots, Powerglide and Skyfire.

Skywarp hailed Starscream on his personal frequency but there was no response.

He felt that maybe Starscream wouldn't answer him as he'd object to subordinates thinking they could speak to him personally. "We have problems from above! Awaiting orders." he said on the open frequency.

In the skies above. Silverbolt flew in lead with Skyfire, "Silverbolt to Skyfire, we're going to circle and drop scatterbombs on the enemy positions holding our units down."

"Skyfire here, affirmative on that buddy. I'll support you all, then we can regroup and survey the situation.

I don't think we should all land as controlling the sky is key here, but I anticipate trouble. Some of us may have to land to help out Jazz."

"Jazz here, Muthafukas have us pinned and we about to have a bug problem!"

"Don't worry pal, we'll help you out!" Silverbolt replied, "Skyfire, you have command of Fireflight, Skydive and Powerglide. Land and help them out. Guys, fall out and follow Skyfire."

"Thankyou buddy, I'll take good care of them. I'll circle with them for one more drop, then land for Jazz." Skyfire replied

End of Chapter 1


	2. Hostage Situation

**Chapter Two : Hostage Situation**

Meanwhile on the Decepticon side of the main building..

"Still awaiting orders, sustaining damage from above and their Metal Dinosaurs are heading this way." Skywarp asked.

Starscreams position was under fire from the Aerialbots and he was taking shelter behind a damaged wall, darting out regularly to return fire, "Skywarp! Abandon your position. Let them have their colleague. We need to take back the sky back from those stupid Autobot kites. Ionstorm, Dirge, Ramjet, Blitzwing, take to the skies all at once so they can't focus fire on one of you. I'll join you and lead an assault as soon as I can get off this fucking second floor. Also, hail the Constructicons, I don't want a large mech problem and not have one of our own on the battlefield.

Thundercracker, Soundwave and Shrapnel are on the floor below moving in on the Autobot position - guys, what's happening down there?"

"Thundercracker here Screamer, we've shot one of the Autobots. I repeat, one is down. But we're getting our asses kicked from aerial bombs. I've just seen two Aerialbots circle. You and I are no fucking good on the ground. I want to go up there and fuck them up."

"No you need to stay here to support me. We fly up. Together when we've taken these guys down." Starscream shouted back.

"You want me to wipe your aft too? The fuck are you doing on the upper floor anyway?" Thundercracker responded.

"Keeping you fuckers safe by taking the high ground to make sure no-one comes up the rear." Starscream responded irritated.

Hooks voice suddenly came on the com, "Isn't that your speciality Starscream? Coming up the rear?"

Thundercracker cut in on the com just to laugh.

"I swear to primus Hook, I'm shooting you in the face when I get back." Starscream replied.

"Enemy jets! Enemy jets!" Slingshot shouted over the Autobot com.

"I see them! Don't let them get behind you! I also got a messege from Jazz, Cliffjumpers down. Can we get Ratchet on site?" Silverbolt added.

"Theres too many seekers up here and they're just too fast." Air Raid said over the com.

"Who? How many? I see Blitzwing flying around like an idiot but I don't see any seekers." Fireflight asked.

"Cause their running rings around us and getting above and below us." Silverbolt said.

"Skyfire here, I see Dirge, Skywarp, Ramjet and Ionstorm. Everyone needs to land."

"I've been hit! One just appeared behind me and shot me. I'm loosing altitude." Slingshot shouted over the com.

"Slingshot!" Silverbolt shouted over the com.

"Damage report buddy. What's your location?" Skyfire replied.

"Watch it, that one keeps vanishing. We're just burning fuel avading him." Fireflight added.

"Skyfire here. That's Skywarp, he's doing it on purpose to rattle you. He's into psychology so please don't let him get to you."

"All airborne Autobots land immediately and join units on the ground. We're starting to get casualties." Silverbolt said.

"I'm falling. Direct hit to my fuel-line!" Slingshot shouted over com.

"Cowards! They're fuckin landing!" Dirge said.

"Yeah. Fucking amateurs." Ramjet added.

"Ones down. Permission to land." Skywarp asked.

"Skywarp and Ramjet, stay up there and hold the skies. Make sure none of the flying Autobots take off again." Starscream said over the com.

"Order received." Skywarp responded.

"Okay Boss." Ramjet added.

Thundercrackers voice came over the com, "We have problems! Autobots are landing on the roof and Soundwaves been hit. I've pulled him back but they're consentrating fire down here!"

"Autobots on the roof? That's above me! Fall back everyone and join Skywarp above." Starscream shrieked as he backed into his corner as heavy fire ricocheted around him.

"Get down here Screamer." Thundercracker replied.

"Okay, okay. I was on my way anyway." Starscream said.

Skydive shouted, "I got one! The tapeplayer with no sense of humor!"

"Good job Skydive!" Silverbolt said.

"Dudes better get down here! Cliffjumpers shot up and shit." Jazz said over the com.

"OK, I'll need most of you to get down off the roof and join Jazz and Mirage." Silverbolt added.

Jazz shouted into the com with the sound of loud fire in the background , "Gotta problem!"

Shrapnel transformered and jumped Mirage. Jazz tried to pull him off but was felled by a massive blow to the head from Thundercracker holding a large piece of scaffolding.

No sooner had Jazz hit the floor dazed, Thundercracker jumped on top of him, sitting on top of his chest to pin him down, punching him in the face repeatedly practically in time to the expletives he was shouting, until Jazz lost consciousness.

"Change you idiot and fight him properly!" Thundercracker shouted.

Mirage managed to throw Shrapnel off and suddenly vanished.

"Where did he go?" Shrapnel asked confused.

"You fucking let him get away! Look!" Thundercracker pointed to tracks appearing in the building rubble running away from them.

Thundercracker grabbed Jazz and Cliffjumper and flew back to Soundwaves position. "I got two presents for Megatron."

"Excellent work. Thundercracker." Soundwave said.

Jazz came to for a moment to find himself sat next to an unconscious Cliffjumper, Shrapnel, Soundwave and Thundercracker.

"What the fu-..." Jazz started to say, as he saw Thundercrackers slowly turn to look at him, his lip curled slightly in disgust. Out of No-where he elbowed Jazz so hard in the face, it knocked him out instantly.

"I can't stand the look of this Autobot piece of shit, I certainly don't want to hear it too." Thundercracker said.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Starscream & Skyfire Meet After 6 Months

**Chapter 3: Star And Skyfire Finally Meet After Six Months**

 **Summary** :

Battle rages.

Air support arrives. Enter Skyfire!

Decepticons get two Autobot hostages!

Autobots start to take damage.

Skyfire and Starscream finally meet again after six months.  
Skyfire gets the mother of all erections.  
Starscream is reduced to a mess

All for love!

They kiss, they get desperate, need comfort and sex, NOW, go AWOL mid battle.

Everyone worries for Skyfires mental health, which has been, up to this point, sketchy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Skyfire looked down and pointed to a blast hole in the roof which would lead into the first floor. "Air Raid, come down with me and sweep the area."

"Sure thing, Sky." Air Raid said as he jumped on the ledge that he thought would take his weight but collapsed as soon as he landed on it.

"Air Raid!" Skyfire shouted as he jumped through the roof hole after him, but saw that Air Raid had fallen down to the ground and landed near mirage. Amid much fire from a corner of the room, behind fallen columns, he fired back as he ran for cover.

"Skyfire, where are you? I'm with Mirage and we're under attack. Jazz and Cliffjumper have been abducted by Thundercracker. By the way, don't land on any ledges." Air Raid said.

"Haha I won't pal, but I'm under hostile fire." Skyfire said as he held his riffle in a combat ready position and crouched behind a wall.

"Careful, I can clearly, see on and off, Thundercracker, Soundwave and Shrapnel down here under you shooting at us, but they cant see you directly above them so you must have one up there." Mirage said.

"Yeah I'm under heavy fire up here but it's singular, so I'm guess just one 'con. Don't worry, I'll take him out." Skyfire replied.

Silverbolts voice came over the com. "Guys, we have incoming Constructicons. The Decepticons are getting backup. Looks like they're trying pull out."

Air Raid shouted over to Thundercracker, "Hey you! if you think your Constructicons are bailing you out then you got another thing coming, you over-rated air bus."

Thundercracker shouted back, "That's what you think jerkoff. You're surrounded. Ya fucking handglider."

Air Raid shouted back, "Actually 'jerkoff' now you're surrounded. We got the other Aerialbots here."

"You want a piece of me fuckhead? Throw down your weapon, I'll throw down mine and we'll settle this hand to hand. If you got the fucking guts to back your mouth up. " Thundercracker shouted as Soundwave shook his head disapprovingly.

Mirage grabbed Air Raids hand, "No! He's nasty. He'll kill you, and probably fights dirty."

"Nah. I can't stand that guy. I'd take a piece of Thundercracker to teach him some fucking respect. Fucking stuck up Seekers." Air Raid answered.

"Skyfire, you okay up there buddy? You should hear Air Raid and Thundercracker down fucking each other off. We may need to pull out as we have more Decepticons enroute." Silverbolt said.

"Affirmative. I bet it's a real gas down there. But I'm still under and returning fire. As soon as I've dealt with this I'll come down and help you, but this idiot shoots every time I move."

"I hear ya buddy. Careful up there buddy. Don't do anything crazy, hero! " Silverbolt replied.

Skyfire waited for a momentary cease of fire and shouted, "You may aswell just give it up, we have reinforcements coming too! I'm going to get cha right between the eyes. "

"Skyfire?" he heard quietly in Starscreams voice from the corner.

"Screamy? Is that you?" Skyfire responded from behind a wall.

"Yes ofcourse! it's me, Starscream! Best aim you've ever achieved was across my face. Forget between the optics!"

"What? Alone, and isolated from your team? I don't believe you. I'm not that easily taken in. Show yourself to me. I know there are two Starscream doppelgangers. If that's you Redwing, I'll know. I'm the only one who can tell at once." Skyfire asked.

"You can tell at once eh?" Starscream answered.

"Yes! What? You don't think I'd recognise my own life partner? Step out now, or continue shooting at me. Your choice."

"No! If I step out you'll shoot me!" Starscream responded indignantly.

"What the fuck. I'm not going to shoot you! If, you are who you say you are."

"Okay...will anyone else shoot me?" Starscream asked.

"There's no-one else on this floor! And I don't play with words, buddy. Step out now! " Skyfire sighed.

"Throw down your weapon!" Starscream said.

"What? Don't be rediculous and offend me like that. I would never hurt you if you're my Starscream. Step out, now! I want to see you with my own optics."

"Well then, prove yourself to me first! so I know it's you Skyfire, and not a hologram to draw me out. ." Starscream said over the din of explosions and gunfire.

"Well, it is me, PornStar. " Skyfire shouted over the noise with a smile, "Now, if that isn't you, it's gonna sound really weird and... very, very creepy. In fact I can't believe I used that as proof, but it the first thing that came to my mind."

"It's definitely you Sky. No-one else calls me that." Starscream said as he slowly stepped out from the shadowy corner, his hands held out in front.

All Skyfire could see were the glowing red eyes. "Step into the light. I want a good look at you, and your face. If you're not who you claim you are then I swear to you that you can return to your cornor and we'll finish this fight." Skyfire said suspiciously. Trying not to shout too loud over the sound of fire and bombs all around them.

Starscream looked around and slowly stepped into a portion of the floor, lit by dusty rays of yellow light from the holes in the roof.

Skyfire holding his riffle ready and virtical to his face, he peeked out. And he felt his Spark roar within his chest and his hands shook holding his riffle. "Tell me, something that you've told me before. That only we would know." he said as he squeezed his optics shut, awaiting the final validation to what he always knew in his Spark.

Starscream sighed irritated and put his hands on his hips, "I don't know... You give crap head?"

Skyfire threw his weapon over his shoulder, on its strap, disabled the tracker on his shoulder and stepped out, "Screamy..."

"Sky... What are you doing here?" starscream replied desperately as he grabbed out for Skyfire.

Skyfire walked over, locked his arms around Starscream and held him close as his optics started to well up, ejecting coolant. His gaze darted madly over all the features of his beloveds face.

Starscream held him close and tried to stifle his own sobbing as there was a massive explosion that rocked the shell of the building they were in.

" I can't believe it's really you... It's really you. I've dreamt it for so long, this doesn't seem real." Skyfire said.

"Don't let me go." Starscream whispered being almost crushed by Skyfires embrace.

"Over here.." Skyfire said barely over a whisper as he pulled Starscream back to the corner he was hiding in, to stay out of sight.

Their lips found each others for the first time in a many months. All the bombing and gunfire seemed to fade into the background during their moment.

"Why are you here?" Starscream asked softly in between kisses.

"Heh..' Skyfire smiled at the ludicrousness of the situation,".. To help with the aerial support effort." He added before kissing Starscream again.

"Well, you're now failing miserably.. " Starscream smiled before kissing him again.

"So are you..." Skyfire smiling as their lips brushed softly, "But, none of that matters now. I want you to know that I forgive everything, everything. Primus! I can't believe I've been shooting at you sweetheart."

"That's alright, you missed me... But, Ive certainly missed you, so much. My heart belongs to you, but I've done.. So many dumb things, because I can't seem to help myself." Starscream mumbled between kisses.

"Doesnt matter. All forgiven, but we need to talk later, alot. You have done ALOT of dumb shit you have to explain. And, don't you ever cut me out like that again."

"I wont..." Starscream said looking penitent.

"You broke my heart..." Skyfire said, on the edge of emotion as he cupped Starscreams face, "-.. Days, weeks, months of pain that never stopped. Just ate away at me from the inside out. Anger, rage, jealousy, forgiveness, hopelessness, longing... total dispair. Each one leaving their mark on me again and again, until I became numb to it all."

"If only you knew, or could understand what's been going on. My situation, the war, my feelings. It's all so complicated." Starscream answered.

Well, let's get out of here and you can tell me all about it. And by the way, unblock me on that primus damned Instagram." Skyfire said as he bent slightly and pointed his index finger into Starscreams face rather threateningly.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" Starscream replied as he tried to swat down Skyfires hand from his face.

"You're my other half, my life partner and I haven't even seen you for months. What the hell are you.. - "

Starscreams com came on, stopping Skyfire mid-sentace, "Skywarp to Starscream. Enemies are all grounded. Dirge is just circling. We see the enemy in position near you. Do you want us to land and surround them or just drop a bomb?"

Hooks voice came over the com, "Constructicons to Starscream. We've landed and are under you with Thundercracker, Soundwave and shrapnel, orders would be nice dude... "

Skyfire saw Dirge land on a rooftop and aimed his riffle at him, hitting him in the hand.

"Skyfire! You've just shot Dirge!" Starscream said with full indignation while pointing the general direction with his open hand.

"I know, I was planning to." Skyfire answered as he aimed down his weapon, "Like any marriage, I love you, not the in-laws."

Starscream shrugged before noticing Skydive land on the open broken bit of floor where Skyfire was standing. Starscream lifted his arm past Skyfire and shot Skydive in the face with his Null Ray, making him malfunction and fall backwards to the ground.

Dirge to Starscream, "I've been shot. Direction unknown."

"Yeah... I know Dirge. Thundercracker, I've just shot an Autobot off the upper floor, can you retrieve him?" Starscream said over the com.

"Air commander Silverbolt, or Air commander Skyfire, this is Mirage. Skydive has been shot with some paralysis weapon. He's landed near me, unresponsive."

"Thundercracker to Starscream, negative. He's fallen the other side of the wall by the Autobot unit."

"Grapple to Starscream. Shall we combine?"

"Hound to Air Commander Skyfire, are you alright up there? You said Deceptions are gathering under your position."

"Starscream, this is Thundercracker. If you're jerking off up there, I'm going to fuck you up. Those fuckers seem to be gathering. Somethings up. But we've got grenades we can hit them with, while air support hammers them. I have two hostages."

"Hostages..?" Skyfire asked Starscream with a raised brow.

"Mirage to Skyfire. Where are you? . Have you hailed Ratchet for medical assist for Slingshot?"

Skyfires com came on, "Silverbolt here buddy. What's up, you've gone dark, I cant see your position. We're planning to bomb the building as soon as your out."

Starscream looked up at Skyfire, "I... I... Can't..."

Skyfire put his arms around Starscream protectively, he then turned to his shoulder com, "Negative, I repeat, negative. Cliffjumper and Jazz are under my location as hostages." Skyfire said as he had his arms around Starscreams waist and pulled him closer."

" What now?" Starscream asked as he looked up to Skyfire.

"We need to get out of here, you and I. Just... Go, together. I never want to let you out of my sight again. Prime warned me about this, told me this would happen."

"What would...?"

"Split loyalties. Because I love you. Because you'll always win, because I'll always put you first. Even when everything is falling apart around us. He would have never sent me if he knew you were here." Skyfire choked out.

"He just wanted to send his best, I guess." Starscream said as he looked down scanning aimlessly around the floor before putting a hand on Skyfires shoulder and turning to his com to deliver a near monotone command." Thundercracker... Soundwave... Constructicons... Shrapnel, These are my orders. I've received intelligence that this building is about to be pulled. I order you to evacuate backwards away from the enemy line. I've left the building just now myself. Hail Astrotrain to Take the hostages back to Base. "

Skyfire turned on his com." Skyfire to Mirage or Commander Silverbolt, you copy me buddies? You must try to recover Cliffjumper and Jazz if at all possible, but stir clear of the main building. It's unstable as it is."

Starscream whispered to Skyfire "What kind of name is 'Jazz' anyway... " prompting Skyfire to place his finger up to his mouth in a hush motion.

"Silverbolt here. Yes we're planning to regroupand attack. We still have the odd visual of an injured Soundwave, so they're still there. But we just saw Thundercracker just leave holding Cliffjumper and Jazz. It's easier to grenade the building and pull it all down on them then chase that seeker ."

"We're trapped. "Starscream said as he held onto Skyfire.

Skyfire turned to his com, "Listen, Ive overheard a plot to converge on your position they're all coming for you. Fall back immediately. Do not pull building, I repeat, do not pull building. I'm stuck inside at present. All of their seekers are on route to your position. I'll hail medic again. Leave now backwards from line."

"I copy that Air Commander. What about the 'con in the attic?" Silverbolt asked.

Skyfire smiled to Starscream then turned to his side to use his com," I'm taking him out now. "

"Good job Skyfire! Singlehandedly!" Silverbolt praised.

"Well, I think I'm done with the single-handed stuff now." Skyfire added, smiling back and making Starscream break into an adoring smile back up to him.

"Whoa we gotta get outta here." Mirage responded.

Skyfire turned his com on again, 'Skyfire to Ratchet, you read?"

"Ratchet here, Air Commander Skyfire."

"We need recovery. Slingshots been hit. Can we get a fix on Jazz' and Cliffjumpers vitals to make sure they're alright? "

"On my way as soon as the boys clear a path. There are two seekers circling, they're planning to try some ground to air missiles to shoot them down. My least readout showed Jazz and Cliffjumper functional but unconscious. " Ratchet responded.

"I really didn't want to ask you this... But, Will my colleagues be okay? I know we're not supposed to talk about these things together in our relationship..." Skyfire begrudgingly asked.

"Their wellbeing is not my concern. Personally I don't care what happens to them, and don't ask me stuff like that. I wouldn't ask you if it were a colleague of mine!" Starscream said.

"Starscream to Skywarp. Respond."

"Awaiting orders."

"I want you and Ramjet to land northwest of here. There are no Autobots at that position. Have Knockout ready to receive Soundwave for repairs."

"Affirmative. We will land and hold the area." Skywarp said confidently.

"Thundercracker to Starscream, you there?"

"Proceed Thundercracker."

"What the fucks wrong with you. You sound all weird and haven't insulted anyone in over half an hour. I also hear you saved yourself from the building. I was about to come up and get you. Why are we withdrawing from central building? By the way, want to explain why we're pulling back so far? We have the upperhand! Where is your ambition!" Thundercracker said rasing his voice.

Hooks voice came over the com," Ha! The only ambition Starscream has is to be savagely beaten and brutally gang raped... By guys ofcourse. That would be a fantasy come true for him."

Thundercracker laughed over the com.

Skyfire raised a brow and looked questioningly at Starscream, "Is there some new inclination going with you that not even I'm aware of?", he said as placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the Seeker disapprovingly, "I know you like the whole... rough powerplay thing, which I'm apparently no good at, but why would he say that?! Starscream, you say you love me and your heart belongs to me. Why doesn't your body seem to belong to me aswell? I am completely yours, body and spark. "

"Well.. That's just...look! Nobody listens to Hook! He's a ladies man, so he hates mechs together, it repulses him! Love and physical need are often two different things."

"What?! Since when?! We're supposed to completely fulfil each other only. I know you fulfil me completely, don't I do the same for you?!" Skyfire said feeling a rising panic start to take hold of him, "You would tell me if I fell short of any expectation?"

"What?! No... No. I love you just the way you are Sky." Starscream added hoping to end the conversation.

"Soundwave, to air commander Starscream." Soundwave cut in ignoring Hook completely.

"Proceed."

"From where did the intelligence come. Sensors indicate Autobots retreating from building location. You, have also disconnected personal GPS. I am also detecting damage to your thought process, conflict and confusion in your cortex as well as irrational feelings. Respond immediately and submit yourself to Knockout for analysis. " Soundwave asked.

"Fucking psychic." Starscream answered before turning to his com, "I'm about to join Skywarp and Ramjet northwest of here."

"I am under orders to stay with you. I am damaged. You must relate your co-ordinates and I will release Ravage and Laserbeak to a company you." Soundwave droned.

"No need. I am about to join Skywarp and Ramjet as I have just ordered. Who issued your privious order?" Starscream replied.

"Lord Megatron." Soundwave responded. Under no circumstances were you to be left unguarded.

"Well I'll tell him again,that no such thing is necessary!"

Skyfire had an almost angry expression on his face, "We need to talk about that guy. Big time. " Skyfire grabbed Starscream by the shoulders, "What exactly is the nature of your relationship to him?"

"Skywarp to Starscream, where are you? What is your current location?"

Starscreams com came back on, "Thundercracker to Starscream. The fuck are you? And why are we pulling back when we should be pushing even harder to crush them completely!"

"Screamy, answer me." Skyfire repeated.

Starscream looked harassed as he turned back to his com, "Because Thundercracker, you asshole, We can't treat this operation like one of your one night stands!" Starscream replied making Skyfire smile slightly.

"Look, We've got to get out of here." Skyfire said looking around.

"Well, you can go out that way and rejoin your team, I can wait here then leave." Starscream answered.

Skyfire grabbed Starscreams arm, "Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight. We're together, finally together. I have you in my arms, where you should be. We're leaving together. I know a safehouse."

"But, we can't just run away." Starscream said throwing his arms up.

"Yes we can. Fuck all this."

"But how will we both explain our absences. For you it may not be too tough. For me, it could cost me my functionality. I mean it! " Starscream said looking down.

"Listen.." Skyfire said as he gripped Starscreams shoulders again, "Whatever hold on you that guy has, means nothing if you don't go back."

"its not that simple."

"Why isn't it that simple? Go on, enlighten how bad is this mess you've gotten yourself into. " Skyfire said with a strong tone of irritation and sarcasm.

A large explosion knocked most of their covering wall and ceiling away. " I can't go into it all now! " Starscream shouted over the louder gunfire and riotous nice around them.

Skyfire turned away and sighed, then turned back to Starscream with a look of fury on his face. He leant down and pointed his index finger in his face again," Are you two a couple?!"

"Ahh... Technically,... no.. .for the most part.. Sort of.. " Starscream answered softly as he dusted off Skyfires shoulder.

"Technically?... Technically! What the fuck does that mean!" he snapped back. He then saw Dirge get back up off the floor beneath them, then casually shot him, "What the fuck, are you doing it for? Status? Lifestyle? Kicks? Boredom? Because it sure as shit can't be for the intimacy. Unless you have some extreme old mech fetishism I know nothing about, to go with all the other weird shit I seem to know nothing about. Just what's been going on while I was on ice?! "

"Skywarp to Starscream. Where are you Star? Ramjet and I are waiting."

"I'm on my way." Starscream answered as he held on to Skyfire.

Skyfire held on to Starscream, "Listen, you've cheated on me, lied to me, abandoned me, ignored me for months and broke my heart. You're going to do something for me for a change." Skyfire said as he attached a trackerand health monitor, with Autobot logos, to Starscream.

"Oh!? Like what?" Starscream responded while defacing the logo.

"Come with me and find out." Skyfire replied as he pulled the Seeker to the edge, "Enough of your bullshit. We need to fix this together."

Starscream looked out through a cracking the wall, "Show me your holographic display showing the positions of your team mates. If I go with you, it is imperative that we are not seen. If any of my team see me anywhere near you, my spark is as good as out."

Skyfire opened a gold display showing the locations of his team mates as Starscream checked his.

"There's a clear path here. You'll be quicker then I am. Just to be safer, you go first. Just promise me one thing.." Skyfire said.

"What?"

"That you'll wait for me.,"

"I'll wait for you. Just over that hill." Starscream pointed on his purple virtual map.

"Promise me." Skyfire said.

"I promise."

Skyfire leant down to kiss him and tapped him on the back, "Now go! While it's safe. I have a safe house we can use.", he said as he watched Starscream take a running jump to change and take flight.

Skyfire turned to his com, "Skyfire to Silverbolt. I'm being chased, I'm handing all. Air command back to you in case I fly out of radius. I am now out of the building, please try to locate Cliffjumper and Jazz."

"Gotcha buddy. You need help?"

"No Im hoping I'll be okay. Buddies, you know I always have your backs... No matter what. I know you all respect me and I've always tried to live up to that respect. Just know I'm with you one hundred percent. Skyfire out."

"Air Commander Silverbolt to Skyfire are you okay?"

"Sunstreaker to Skyfire, what's happening?"

"Hound to Skyfire, are you injured? Please respond."

"Mirage to Skyfire, you don't sound okay buddy."

"Air Commander Silverbolt to Skyfire, please respond at once. This is a health check."

"Ratchet to Air Commander Skyfire what's your location? I'd like to see you immediately. By the way, you missed your appointment with me last week.."

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Exit Starscream & Skyfire

**Chapter 4: Exit Skyfire And Starscream**

 **Summary** :

Everyone's realised a team mate is missing!

* * *

 **Chapter Text**

Shrapnel and Thundercracker were helping Soundwave as they retreated back. Thundercracker dragging Jazz and Cliffjumper as they went.

"Thundercracker to Starscream. We've pulled back, what is your position. I'm waiting on bloody Astrotrain."

There was just static back on the com and no response.

"Starscream, get your spike out of your hand and answer me." Thundercracker shouted.

Soundwave pressed a button on his helm, "Starscream respond."

"Can anyone give me a fix on Starscream?" Ionstorm asked.

"Skywarp here. Negative. He hasn't appeared here with me and Ramjet as per his last command."

"His personal GPS is off and I'm getting no reading from his frequency. His last fix was above you on the second floor. He seems to be offline." Sunstorm said over the com.

"Impossible. He told me that he'd left the building after receiving intelligence that it was going to be pulled." Thundercracker said.

"Has Starscream fallen?" Dirge asked.

Thundercracker threw up his arms in frustration and placed one on his hip, turning to Soundwave who was doing some battlefield repairs on his limp arm. "Your Orders Commander Soundwave?"

"Skywarp here. Awaiting orders Commander Soundwave."

All active Decepticons signed in to request orders.

"I give over air command to you Thundercracker. Act as you see , I suggest a search party to recover Starscreams body." Soundwave ordered.

Thundercracker turned around and looked out through all the ruins and turned to his com. "All seekers gather here at once. Skywarp, fancy joining me looking for Screamers useless body?"

"Affirmative commander. On my way." Skywarp replied.

"He's probably just blacked out on overload after getting shot at." Ramjet added.

"Or he ran away." Dirge added.

Thundercracker sighed over the com, "You know what Skywarp? I hate this fucking job. Can't stand Starscreams adolescent fits and fuck ups. Mark my words, one of these days I'm going to be a free agent."

"Don't let it get to you buddy. He is too young for all the responsibility. He is what he is." Skywarp replied.

"The worst bit will be getting back to Base without Starscream. Megatrons probably going to kill us all."

"Nah it'll be okay! It was Soundwaves job to babysit him anyway and he fucked up. Megatron favours Soundwave, when he's explained everything, Megatron will come round, don't worry..."

"Skywarp, has Starscream given you drugs? Trust me, today ain't ending well, for any of us unless we can bring that spoilt brats body back. " Thundercracker said over the com to Skywarp.

"Guys if we all come back without Starscream, we're going to be offlined. Let's find him." Dirge said.

Soundwave pressed a button on his deck front. "I am copying all positions and transmissions from Starscream up to his disappearance as Lord Megatron will demand a copy."

"Yep, I think you need to cover your aft Soundwave as you were supposed to bodyguard him." Sunstorm added.

" I plan on launching a counter attack on those Autobots while they've retreated. Hit 'em hard now. I don't want us too distracted by this Starscream bullshit. " Thundercracker cut in.

"I agree. Continue your search as I plan a counter strike." Soundwave agreed.

"Things can't get any worse." Ramjet said before noticing Nacelle and Bitstream change and land.

"Oh yes they can. It's Megatrons other golden boy. " Dirge added.

"What's going on here? Wheres Starscream?" Nacelle asked.

"He's... Erm, not here." Thrust answered.  
"What do mean he's not here? Where's Soundwave?" Nacelle replied.

"He's over by Knockout and Thundercracker, getting patched up, he was hit. Thundercrackers in charge so you can always ask him." Ramjet said.

"I'll take charge of air command. Take me to Soundwave. This whole operation looks like an absolute farce, and command and control, seem to have been lost."

The Seekers all gathered by Soundwave as Nacelle walked up to Thundercracker. "Thundercracker what's going on?"

"Well 'Celle, I've been handed a load of shit that's what. We have two Autobot hostages - one of which is high in their command chain, Starscreams AWOL or possibly injured and unconscious, I was given air command officially about ten minutes ago from Soundwave so have only just taken control of the situation." Thundercracker announced.

" I'm now assuming air command. Who was in command of this diversionary raid?. "  
"Starscream." Thundercracker answered.  
"I see, has a field report been sent to Megatron yet?"

They all looked at each other." No report has yet been sent." Soundwave added.

"Okay I'll prepare one. I want all communication transcripts and field information, please." Nacelle said to Soundwave.

Skywarp landed and turned to Nacelle, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hiya buddy! Good to see you. I'm sure you've been informed." he smiled.

"Yes I have." he smiled back, "Can you all assess current autobot positions, sweep the areas we control, every square inch.

Soundwave, can I advise you to eject some surveillance to the Autobot line? My fear is that they have Starscream as a bargaining chip for their two comrades. " Nacelle said.  
"Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Enemy, eject. Operation surveillance."

"My bet is that they found him isolated and cornered, overpowered and abducted him." Nacelle suggested.

Hook shouted from the main area, "I bet he enjoyed that! The overpowering bit."

"I don't think that's the case. He would scream like a whore in heat, over the com, if anyone grabbed him." Thrust said.

Nacelle looked at his tablet, then up to Skywarp, "According to the com data, the last words he spoke were to you, Skywarp. He said 'I'm on my way', then activated his virtual team map."

Skywarp looked over. "May I see the transcripts?"

"Sure, why? It looks like he activated the map to see where you were. " Nacelle replied.

"Just a fresh prospective." Skywarp said while looking through the data. It started to dawn in him that maybe Starscream had willfully left, possibly with Skyfire, whom he had seen.

Soundwaves cassettes came back after a short while. He was silent a moment, then turned to Nacelle, "Most Autobots have left the area and retreated. They heard no mention of hostage."

"I've received messege back from Megatron. He orders that we finish out the search and when we have checked every bit of this area, Soundwave, Seekers and core team from central building are all to report to his quarters at once."

"We are so fucked." Thundercracker said.

"Why don't we respray Skywarp red, darken his skin alloy and send him into Megatron?" Ramjet suggested.

"Wait what?! No fucking should get resprayed!" Skywarp protested.

"His fucking voice is too deep! And he's white!" Ramjet added.

"So am I! tweak Redwing or Dirge, and send them in!" Skywarp added.

"Fuck it leave me out of that shitty idea." Dirge said. "I don't wanna take his beatings and fuck knows what else."

"What do you mean?" Skywarp asked as Dirge ushered him away from the group.

"I often can't rest when I recharge and sneak out to the mess hall for a snack and to chat online. Well I passed the command quarters hall and I bumped into Starscream in the mass hall helping himself to all the Energon snacks. When he left I went to the door and looked up the hall as I didn't want him going into my quarters cause I left my door open. I saw him go into the main command chambers. A couple of nights later I tapped on his quarters door. He wasn't in there. He charges in Megatrons Chambers. "

" So? " Skywarp asked.

" I know you're a sensitive guy Sky, but... Come on. "

" Maybe he was called in for some briefing? I mean, they fight... - "Skywarp stopped to think.

" Like a couple. " Dirge finished, " You see it all makes sense. Why Starscream gets away with everything and is constantly pushing boundaries. He acts like this because he's allowed to act like this. He has one foot in the troop camp with us, and the other in the total power camp. Why do you think Megatron put such a disproportionately large price on Skyfires head? Because he knows that there's always going to be a threat there. Thing is, it's not a secret or anything as Megatron doesn't care, cause I've been talking to him and seen Starscream walk right by us into his Chambers. So, I don't think either of them are bothered what anyone thinks."

"Are you sure? Well, they are always together, and Megatron does throw a massive fit when Starscreams not about." Skywarp answered, " I've even seen Starscream, when he's in a bad mood, disrespect and challenge Megatron. If I did that, you wouldn't even be able to bury my dust. I told you he was creating diversions to hide his true activities."

Dirge nodded, " I reckon Soundwave knows and resents the hold Starscream has over his old friend. It's also why he's shit scared to take Starscream on or lose him... Like he has today. You remember that foul temper Megatron had when Screamer was off acting up, getting drunk in clubs, not coming back to Base. You also remember, when we went down to that club to recover Screamer. Skyfire was there. I saw him, but he's far too big for me to take on alone."

"So, how does Skyfire know where Starscream is all the time?" Skywarp asked.

Dirge threw his hands up in a confused fashion, "I don't know, but my theory is that he's so blindly in love with Starscream that he just follows him everywhere. Screamer could probably fuck someone else in front of Skyfire and he'd just await his turn. I know they've known each other forever and are roughly the same age group as they did their science degrees together. Personally, I think they're Conjunx Endurae, which is a massive threat. But, come to think of it. That's why that little fucker got Air Command back off Thundercracker as soon as he decided to come back. Thundercracker was just a pawn between their bullshit lovers tiffs. "

Skywarp nodded in agreement, " Starscream never talks about Skyfire, but I can tell he's definitely in love with him, Fair enough as they're well matched. But, I think Megatron picks up the slack with the kind of character traits and stuff that Skyfire lacks, that Starscream is attracted to and visa versa. Because Starscreams even younger then us, so all he wants is fun, going out, buying things, high life, living it up. It's probably their age gap differences that cause friction in that relationship. I bet theres lots of common ground, or it just wouldn't work at all. Megatron certainly wouldn't tolerate a social parasite. Starscream must love him too" Skywarp added.

"On that, I'll leave the psychology to you Sky," Dirge looked thoughtful a moment. "Sky, did you see Skyfire here today anywhere?"

"No.. I didn't. I saw their aerial team lead by their other Sky Marshall, I didn't see Skyfire, or obviously... I would have announced it open channel, and he would have become everyone's primary target and the first priority." Skywarp said managing to lie while remaining calm.

* * *

Behind the Autobot line, Ratchet arrived and started to tend Slingshot. "I'll have to take him back with me."

Silverbolt stood by Mirage as he took Pot-shots back. "We're starting to get return fire again!" Silverbolt said.

"They never quit!" Mirage replied, "But this looks like a new strategy. Look!" he added as he pointed up to several seekers circling.  
"Looks like they're about to attack again.

Where are da Dinobots?" Bluestreak asked as he arrived with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Hound.

"They're on a destruction rampage over on the other side where you were. The other Aerialbots went there to get them back." Ratchet said.

Silverbolt turned to his com, "Skyfire, do you read?"

"I called him earlier. Didn't respond." Bluestreak added.

"Skyfire, where are you buddy. You okay? Silverbolt asked again.

"I'm reading his frequency as offline." Mirage checked his instruments.

"I hope he hasn't been shot down. He said he was being chased." Silverbolt said concerned for his friend.

"Well da guys pretty big. We'd sure see and it and hear it if he was shot down." Bluestreak said.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Silverbolt said as he stared at Ratchet, "Did you get a damage report for him?"

"Not at all. Only Cliffjumper and Slingshot. Nothing since that last worrying communication." Ratchet answered.

"You ain't as worried as I am." Bluestreak mumbled.

"Why?" Silverbolt asked.

"Well, in case he's been hit." Bluestreak said, looking down.

"I'm very worried. I know that guy better then anyone and everything was off. His tone of voice, his choice of words. He sounded like someone about to jump off a bridge." Silverbolt mentioned.

"Could he have been captured? I've heard there is a massive price on his head and an Instant promotion to whoever brings him back to the Deception base functional." Ratchet asked.

"I really hope not, because if that's the case, no bargaining or negotiation is going to work in getting him back in one piece." Bluestreak added.

"Hasn't he been into you about the depression and pain he's always talking about?" Silverbolt asked Ratchet.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to talk about personal engineering."

"I agree with Silverbolt. He was always talking bout how bad his depression was and dat he was in pain all da time. I know he's been lovesick and took on more work to occupy himself and his mind." Bluestreak added.

"Well, if he said that to you, then it's given you an insight into his troubles." Ratchet answered.

"I know him very well and he wasn't himself in that last communication. His mental health has been really sketchy and he's always silent and withdrawn now."

Mirage walked over to Silverbolt. "Air Commander, Optimus requests we cut our losses and head back to Base as Ratchet saw Astrotrain leave with Jazz and Cliffjumper."

"Make it so. Help order the evacuation."

* * *

\- A short while later, at the Autobot base -

Optimus Prime was shaking his head reading the communication reports, "I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense."

Sunstreaker stepped forward. "I was witness to everything. Skyfire just vanished after some strange communications."

Prime turned to Ratchet, "What would say his state of mind has been recently. I only ask because it directly pertains to this investigation."

"Well if Im honest, it's been a bit of an uphill struggle with him. He's been quite unwell. Displaying bad manic depression, emotional instability, mood swings. He had been showing some signs of recovery, but didn't attend his last two checkups with me. Often he would come in complaining about depression and heartache. "

"What did you tell him? " Prime asked.

"I told him I can't do anything for Spark pain, he just has to get out there and meet people. I ran diagnostics on him to try and ease the depressive malfunction. "

" Did his work deteriorate due to all this"

"No, he functioned perfectly in battle. I often told him to keep himself occupied so he didn't dwell on his depressive triggers." Ratchet explained as he reviewed his notes.

"What were his triggers?"

"Anything to do with his Decepticon partner."

Ironhide stepped up. "This is bullshit! The guys a traitor and I'll bet he's run off to join the Decepticons again!"

"No my old friend. He's just confused." Prime said in defence, "Bluestreak, my good friend. You're close to Skyfire, how would you evaluate his state of mind recently?" Prime asked.

"Well I would diagnose him as... A fuckin' mess." Bluestreak said, making Ratchet facepalm.

"Do any of you have him on social media?"  
"I fuckin don't." Ironhide said.

"Doesn't he have two social media accounts, one as Skyfire and one as Jetfire?" Huffer asked.

"Shut the fuck up, huffer." Wheeljack said.

"One must be his porno name." Bumblebee said making everyone laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, Bumblebee." Wheeljack said.

Silverbolt put his hand up, "I have him. I'll try to contact him."

There was a loud noise of chatter and denial over having Skyfire on a social networks.

"I bet Bluestreak fuckin does." Ironhide replied.

"Well... Erm...i do.. As Jetfoya and as Skyfire yeah. But don't worry. He's on my 'Potential traitor' list. Let's see.." he said as he got his phone out. "Okay... He's still listed himself as an Autobot under the 'I am a-' bit. That's a good sign. Hmm.. Listed as Demisexual.. Well I guess that clears that up then. Listed as In a relationship with Starscream, who seems to have excepted the request, and that links to his profile, but that's on private. ." Bluestreak mumbled as he looked his phone.

" I bet Starscreams listed 'Whore' as his sexuality and occupation. I bet he's picked gay though on the drop down list. " Bumblebee answered.

"Shut the fuck up, Bumblebee." Wheeljack said.

Everyone was distracted by the sound of an incoming Skype call, coming from Prime. "Oh shit! It's Megatron, and he's requesting a video chat call. I have to take this.."Prime said as he left the room." I never should have given him my fuckin Skype name, but then he has my facetime and number on Telitran One anyway... "

" I'm really worried about Skyfire. He's been under so much pressure recently. " Arcee said to Silverbolt.

" I agree but, I didn't know you knew him?"

"Yes I do." She smiled warmly back.

"Yeah didn't you once ask him out and he flatly turned you down? The idiot." Hound asked.

"Not at all. That's a rumour!"

"Go on, ask me out!" Hound asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Hound." Wheeljack said.

Shortly after, Prime came back in." Attention everyone, all my good friends. Megatron is demanding Starscreams return or else... Human locations will become targets. "

" I hope you fuckin told him we don't have his little bitch, Starscream." Ironhide replied.

"No I didn't, don't you see? Skyfire and Starscream are obviously together!" Prime said.

"All the more reason to tell him we don't have fuckin Starscream! Let him hunt them down!" Ironhide shouted.

"No my old buddy. If I told him we didn't have Starscream then we'd never see Jazz and Cliffjumper again. So I didn't confirm or deny having him so we have a massive bargaining chip for our friends. We have seventy-two hours to to locate Skyfire and try to reason with him... To hand over Starscream into my custody. " Prime said sadly.

"He'll never fuckin agree to that! He wants that creep all for himself and now he has him." Ironhide added.

"But Prime, what if they're together now? Do you reckon he'll be better cause he got it out of his system?" Prowl asked.

Prime shook his head, "No my old friend, he'll be even worse. It's like telling a heroin addict not to shoot up, then throwing him a massive bag of Crack for the night... Like, a big, big bag of Crack. Pre-cut, white as snow... crushed... And lined on a table... Ready to snort... All night... "

"Dats an, in-terestin' analogy Prime." Bluestreak said while scratching his helm.

"I bet he's used Seeker sex-magic on him to turn him into a complicit zombie." Sunstreaker said.

"What's that?" Arcee asked.

"Nothing a fine lady like you need concern yourself with. The guys a freak and a shady nymphomaniac, that's fucked his way to the top. He'll fuck anything...because he's a whore." Sideswipe answered.

"That's quite a rep sheet. I've heard about Seekers and all the stuff going around about them, but I've never seen one up close." Arcee said.

"With any luck, you never will, my dear." percepter added.

"Okay, finding Skyfire is our number one priority. Send out search teams. Bluestreak, send him a primus damned message on Facebook."

"Ya, okay."

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	5. A Deadly Interview With Megatron

**Chapter 5: A Deadly Interview With Megatron**

 **Summary:**

Both the Autobots and the Decepticons are planning their trade, even though the Autobots have nothing TO trade, yet.

Soundwave gets bitch slapped for losing Starscream.

Megatron reads the battlefield data and hears the audio. Gets disgusted. He's already sexually frustrated due to no Seeker Sex Magic.

Thundercracker nails yet another girl.

Skywarp knows too much and is acting independently for a change.

Sunstorm puts his cards on the table shocking Skywarp.

Jazz and Cliffjumper have been beat the fuck up in the background.

Arcee is a lady of decorum, decency and good reputation. All the Autobots bend over backwards to put their best foot forward, with gifts and beautifully hand written letters, hoping for a date.

She wants a man of decency, wholesome nature and good taste... Such a good girl...

Hehe...  
(We ALL KNOW where this is going..and it's written already.)

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter fornotes.)

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile at Decepticon Command -**

The last members from the whole team who were gathered in central building were in the mess hall, waiting to be called into the command Chambers one by one.

Soundwave was the first to be called in. The Seekers were all gathered together at one table.

"I don't like this. Soundwaves been in there for forty minutes" Dirge said.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Once Soundwaves explained everything, that'll be it. You know how Megatron favours him. We probably won't even need to be called in." Skywarp replied.

Thundercracker sighed. "Why the fuck did Screamer allow himself to be captured, and from right above us! I'm telling you, I'm not carrying the can for this. I was given command only after the shit hit the fan, and minutes before Nacelle arrived. I'm not responsible."

"Megatron respects you. He trusts your judgements, and he saw you win two tough arena fights. He knows you run a tight command. I think your only real flaw, if you can call it that, is your weakness for the ladies." Skywarp said.

"Yeah, but I don't mix business with pleasure, so never when I'm on shift working so that's neither here nor there."

Ramjet slumped on the table." We're fucked.

"They heard a Canon blast and a smash of glass and everyone's heads turned to the window. The Seekers ran to the window in time to see Soundwave get thrown out of the window and fall several floors to the ground.

Nacelle came out of the command room, "Skywarp buddy, Megatron will see you now."

Skywarps optics widened. He turned to Thundercracker and the Seekers, "It was nice knowing you guys..." Thundercracker fist bumped him and gave him a quick side hug and pat him on the back."Stay in one piece brother."

Skywarp followed Nacelle into the command chamber and saw Megatron sat down reading the communications data report while tapping his fingers on the table.

There was silence a moment.

"Skywarp, according to this data, you were in a support team on the ground near central building. You saw the Autobot reinforcement come in and hailed Starscream on his personally frequency twice. Why?" Megatron asked.

"Because I had just witnessed the Autobots drop their Dinobots on our other team position, and Starscream was engaged in an on air argument with Soundwave and I wanted to tell him directly that I needed orders."

Megatron looked at the tablet, "Your exact words were 'We have problems from above, Awaiting orders.', what exactly did you see?"

"I saw the Dinobots dropped on team four and then I saw their aerial squad fly over." Skywarp replied.

"Who exactly?"

"The Aerialbots, weak little planes lead by their Sky marshall, I believe his name is Silverbolt, and a small glider."

Megatron got up from his seat and walked to the window, he folded his arms, and held a hand up to his chin in thought, as he looked out the smashed window."Tell me Skywarp, did you see Skyfire, was he there?"

"No Lord Megatron. If I had seen him, I would have announced it on open channel, requested to leave my position to pursue and capture him. He would be before you now." Skywarp answered flatly, his hands gripping the arm rests of the chair.

"You have always been a loyal warrior, a good witness and of sound judgement. You have no motive to be otherwise." Megatron said.

"Yes sir."

"Towards the end of his transmissions, Starscream ordered that you were to wait for him at a position Northwest of where you were. He did not seem to leave his position. You then asked him where he was and he responded that he was on his way. He then opens his field map. "

"Yes. I kept waiting with Ramjet and he didn't show up. Skywarp reported. "But he issued an order for you to go to a certain location. Why would he activate his map when he already knew where you were going to be?"

"I can't answer that."

"Nacelle, bring in Thundercracker." Megatron ordered.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Skywarp moved to leave his chair,

"Skywarp, stay seated."

"As you command."

Thundercracker walked in with Nacelle. "I won't be speaking to you much as you were not in command of the mission at the time. I've heard your audio and though I found some of your remarks irritating and pointless, you were supporting command as I would expect you to. You were the only one to notice, and give voice to, a sudden deviation in behaviour and protocol. Something Soundwave psychically picked up on, too late, at the very end, but he was too busy disobeying my orders to act. "

"Yes. Soundwave had been hit. All of a sudden there was an order to retreat, long delays in response, orders became sparse, his voice changed and he seemed... Distracted, confused or preoccupied. Our aggressive front started to weaken after he claimed he had intelligence that central building was to be pulled."

Megatron turned to look at Thundercracker." Yes, Soundwave asked him where the intelligence came from but he did not confirm, even when asked directly. Also, I noted hearing Dirge make a damage report, that he had been shot, to Starscream, and he answered that 'he knew'. I listened to the audio very carefully and I know there was something very wrong with Starscream. I know that anxious, confused voice well. Almost as if he was being prompted in what to do. He was no longer in command."

Skywarp raised his hand."Permission to speak. "

"Speak, Skywarp. "

"Starscream said that he had shot an Autobot. Which means that Autobots must have been gaining entry into the upper floor." Skywarp explained.

Megatron pointed, "Noted. It was Soundwaves duty to protect Starscream, and he failed me. Now the Autobots have my Air Commander. I have demanded his safe return within seventy-two hours. I plan to exchange a prisoner for a prisoner. I want Starscream and Skyfire in exchange for their deputies. "

Thundercracker raised his hand, prompting Megatron to nod to him.

"Soundwave should have dispatched tapes to watch him. I had no authority to make any such suggestion to him. " Thundercracker said.

"Thundercracker. Did you see any of the aerial support troops?"

"No my Lord, I did not. I was of in the base of central building and had no view to the skies."

"Did you have any knowledge that the Autobot Skyfire was on site?"

"Certainly not! I would have hauled that traitorous piece of shit in here for you as soon as I'd seen him. I will capture him and personally throw him at your feet, to torture and murder any way you see fit. I swear it." Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp looked to the floor.

"Of that I have no doubt. If you brought me Skyfire, I would recognise you as a permanent feature in the command chain. If, that is, you don't decide to be a 'free agent' anytime soon."

Thundercracker coughed nervously remembering his comments on open channel. "Speaking of which. I have a request for command line."

"Speak,"

"I request that on occasion where Skyfire is seen and identified, that I take command from Soundwave and not Starscream in efforts to capture him. I've heard rumour that Starscream and Skyfire are or were romantically involved. If that's the case his judgement will always be clouded in regard to that effort. "

"Agreed. That is not a rumour, they were lovers. But, he assures me that is now historical and I believe him, but I am certain that he would purposefully hamper efforts to capture Skyfire."

Thundercracker sneered. "All the more reason to drag that fucker in. I'd like to have a go torturing him myself, so soften him up for you. " Thundercracker said as he cracked his knuckles.

Megatron turned to them, "Meet with Nacelle and The Seekers and go over area plans for the ideal exchange location, where we will have the strategic upper hand, then bring me your proposals. You are both excused. Now, send in that dumb fucker Hook." Megatron said as he tossed the tablet on the table.

Skywarp stopped at the door, "Lord Megatron, did you hear Hooks comments on open channel?"

"Yes I did. Send that jackass in."

"Ahh... Right." Skywarp answered as they left.

Nacelle shouted, "Hook, get your fucking ass in here. Megatron will see you now. "

"Nacelle, you are excused aswell."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

* * *

Some of the Seekers were walking down one of the long corridors to leave the base,grab some fuel, meet up with the other Seekers and go over area plans.

"Skywarp, what's wrong. I know that look in your face, man." Thundercracker said while rubbing Skywarps back.

"Thundercracker, I'm worried about Starscream, aren't you?"

"Ofcourse I am. I don't want that little shit in enemy hands. Especially as he can't fuck his way out of this."

"Knowing him he'll probably show up hand-in-hand with Prime and we'll have an even shittier situation." Skywarp laughed.

"Haha. I doubt it."

* * *

At a sectioned off area of a local energon café they joined the other seekers to go over virtual maps.

Nacelle joined them. "Hey guys. I got the maps."

Bitsteam nodded, "Cool."

Sunstorm walked up to Skywarp,

"Hey, can I speak to you in a bit, before the briefing?"

"Sure." Skywarp said as he pressed his hands against the glass of the display. "Hmmm! Fresh Energon buns!"

"Two drinks for us, and one of those Energon buns for my bro here, before his optics fall out staring." Thundercracker said to the server, before putting his arm around Skywarp.

"I'll see ya good on that man." Skywarp answered.

"No need. On me this time. Cheer up dude." Thundercracker said.

"I'll feel better when I've had that bun."

They walked back to the table where Nacelle was helping Dirge set up the virtual projector.

Bitsteam sat at the table and turned to Thundercracker who was looking over inventories on a tablet, "Cool, when this is set up we can sort everything out and start."

Thundercracker looked up,"Yeah.", then he noticed a femmebot smile and discreetly wave.

He recognised her from some club, some night, some time, he couldn't remember her name.

He flicked his optics over to a supply cupboard round the way, and she turned to look and winked back.

"Thundercracker, you listening dude?" Nacelle asked.

"Huh?" "I said, do you have a prefered position?"

"Oh yeah. I certainly do... I haven't looked them over yet. We still waiting on Ionstorm and Ramjet? " he said.

"Yeah."

"Guys always late. I'm getting another drink." Thundercracker said as he stood up and tossed the tablet on the table and walked off.

"Cool." Nacelle answered.

Sunstorm quickly took Thundercrackers seat next to Skywarp.

Thundercracker walked into the storage cupboard and latched the door behind him.

"Thought you'd never get here." She said.

"Nah, I made time for ya sweetheart." he said as he picked her up and sat her on a high table on front of him, spreading her legs and standing inbetween her thighs. "Not much time. Can't do anything fantastic, but if you just fancy a overload quickie, I'm down."

"Ha! If you're quick, sure." She replied. "I won't even smear your shine darlin'. " he whispered to her as he bent at the knees and pulled her close to his hips.

Back at the table Sunstorm leant over and whispered to Skywarp, "Have you heard from Starscream yet?"

"No! have you?! " Skywarp answered surprised.

"No. I haven't."

"How could he contact me? He's a prisoner."

"Well.. Megatron mentioned that Skyfire wasn't there... But he was, I saw him. Yet on the official report, you said you saw everyone but him. He was leading the air relief with Silverbolt."

"I didn't see him." Skywarp replied.

"Well I did. But I told Megatron I didn't, which was a risky thing to do."

"Why are you talking this insubordination to me?" Skywarp asked looking sturn.

"Because, I have a good understanding of you Sky, that's why I'm telling you, cause I feel safe telling you. That and, how could you possibly tell Megatron that I've seen Skyfire, and keep denying that you did. I think something else is going on and I know it is after reading your testimonial. My alliance is to Starscream. Who is your alliance to?" Sunstorm whispered.

"Megatron. I follow him completely and without question. But I can not, in any good conscious, throw my wildchild trine brother under the bus, so viciously. " Skywarp noted.

"Good, then we have an understanding." Sunstorm smiled knowingly.

"I am very uncomfortable now. Walls have ears. I'm warning you." Skywarp whispered back.

"We'll talk later." Sunstorm added.

Nacelle looked around, "Where's Thundercracker? Ramjet and Ionstorm are here. We're ready to start."

"He's getting something." Skywarp answered.

Thundercracker fit her frontal panel back on, "Call me."

"I don't have your number." She answered.

"Give me your phone." he asked, as she handed over to him her bright pink phone, which was loaded down with clinking phone charms.

He held her phone in his right hand and quickly tapped out his number into it while stroking her waist with his left hand.

"What's your name again?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled at her, "Thundercracker." as he slowly handed her phone back.

"Okay, Cool,"

He lifted her off the table and tapped her on her behind before they both walked to the door.

Thundercracker held his hand up to the side of his face, "Call me sweetheart." he said casually.

"Sure." she said before hurrying back to her friends.

Thundercracker walked back to the table, picked up a chair, swung it towards him and sat down, resting his arms on the top.

"Where have you been? I was about to send out a search party! Thought you'd done a Starscream on us." Dirge asked.

"Nah, I was just cuming. Went to get a drink." Thundercracker replied.

"Okay, well we're all here so let's start." Nacelle started.

Ramjet pointed to a map. "I like it here, nice street, shop near by..."

"You're an asshole Ramjet." Bitsteam said.

"I think this is a good location at the canyon, because we can set up sniping positions on these high grounds." Nacelle pointed on the holographic map.

Thundercracker lent forward pointing. "Canyons good. But it's practically telling them we have no fucking faith in the trade and are setting up backup positions."

Skywarp pointed to another location, "what about here? The field."

"The one near the military airbase? Why?" Sunstorm asked.

"Two reasons. One is because we could all be in alt in the hangers, hiding in 'plane' sight." he smiled, "Secondly, all the human activity. The Autobots won't start shit if it endangers humans." Skywarp added.

"Yeah, a good secondary threat plan." Nacelle replied.

Novastorm looked through the maps. "Megatrons ordered that the number one priority is recovering Starscream in one piece, by any means, if we have to blow up a human target, we will."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Autobot base**

"Any news from Skyfire?" Arcee asked Bluestreak.

"Nah, Not a ting. Messeges ain't even been seen yet on his social netwoyk."

"I hope he's alright. I hope he hasn't been betrayed by Starscream and dragged in as their prisoner."

"No way. But dey been gone ages now and no ones seen shit. I reckon they're hiding out someplace as AWOLs wid no idea about this hostage situation."

"Do you think Skyfire can be reasoned with to bring Starscream in as our prisoner?"

"Probably not. Dat guy looses his mind when it comes to that Seeker. he's blindly in love wid him."

Arcee shook her head. "But, Skyfires a good man with such a calm exterior, until his recent depression, he's always been so wholesome, polite, kind, extremely private, methodical and of very good character. In fact, I've never even heard him curse. He never gets emotional or worked up about anything. I can't imagine for one minute him falling under the spell of someone as abhorrent and corrupt as this Starscream."

"Well, I think I've only ever hoyd him cus once. Dat guy is wholesome and very uncorruptable. But Starscream is a nasty little sh.. Poyson, and hes very self-soyving. A real horrible guy. Good thing you're surrounded by nothing but good guys."

"Yes I'm very greatful for that!"

"Even though most of dem do keep askin you out. In fact... You still datin what's his face up on the resistance core?"

"You're being very forward! Not really and we never have that much time together. I haven't found my ideal mech yet."

Bluestreak started dusting himself off, "Well, em. Ya such a proper lady and all, I know, but you got such a good reputation Dat most of da guys round here are always bendin over backwards in case dey have a chance for a date. Can I ask ya what ya look for in a guy?"

"Certainly, good character and reputation. Well spoken, polite, educated, charming, calm, wholesome, sweet natured, tall dark and handsome."

"Well...dats pretty much me! And Jetfoyer but trust me, ya outta luck wid him."

Notes:

Up Next!

(A couple of large scenes ahead I've already written, but had to re-write one scene and a load of dialogue as it just didn't work well.)

Bluestreak and Silverbolt Contact Skyfire, Skywarp contacts Starscream.

This breaks up their little husbands honeymoon.

Scene opens on a trashed room...  
Rewind to the parts of the past two days and nights.

Skyfire bought Energon, Starscream brought lubricant, a sex toy and ripped off Ore13 which he Plyed poor Skyfire with.

They find out about the whole hostage bullshit.

Megatrons gonna smack someone up because the nights are cold without our little Seeker.

Arcee assists Ratchet in his duties and is curious to know what's going on.

Later on:

Hooks just a rapist waiting to happen.

Soundwaves happy as long as he can do his crossword puzzle in peace... .. Savage as fuck.

Nobodys fed Ravage (I just typed that cause it's true)

Starscream bangs Arcee so brutally that it takes a whole chapter and the guy deserves a fuckin academy award.

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Skyfire Loves Starscream

**Chapter 6: Skyfire Loves Starscream**

 **Summary:**

WARNING - Most of this chapter is just a long porno (Probably not as bad as the next chapter that has trigger warnings) but at least in this one Starscreams so into it that he's not bored and sadistic that much... With Skyfire at least.

If that's not your thing then :

TL;DR plot advancement version:

Skyfires had the mother of all erections for six months, then he and Starscream fuck TONS. drink and then Starscream pushes drugs and Ore 13 on Skyfire on the last night and antagonises him for a violent fuck and gets the shit kicked out of him because he's a totally self-centred idot.

They talk about a of shit including the love triangle and Skyfire makes Starscream laugh with funny impressions and shit while drunk but he still insists that Starscream stop sleeping with his boss. .

Base contacts them and they find out about the hostage shit. Skyfire is practically forced to drag a reluctant Starscream in and into Autobot custody pending a hostage swop, under his terms.

Secretly, Part of the deal is that Skyfire is arrested as soon as he sets foot on the base, pending a disciplinary hearing. Skyfire and Starscream are separated.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

/ THIS MORNING /

The room was basic but well equipt. Part of an inconspicuous by the hour option housing area that wouldn't ask too many questions, dealt only in direct credits and was often also an unwittingly ideal safe house.

They never asked for ID, and because they would see so many pretty, starstruck young femmes, young mechs with much older patrons, sparkbound mechs and femmes cheating on their conjunx, all checking in for illicit sessions, it was just another similar sight to see, a war robot bringing in a young seeker.

There was transfluid all over the bed, walls, floor and items.

It was the the latter part of the dark cycle. In the cold locked room.

The radio was still on. The were a load of empty Energon bottles, an intimacy aid, Energon snack containers, empty lubricant bottles and even empty foils of the highly abusable and unstable Ore 13 super energon , which boosts power levels to extreme amounts, on the floor near the door.

Near those were Skyfire's riffle, field equipment, scopes, service items and Starscreams Nullray weaponry and ballistic radar, as well as their panels.

The pheromone soaked room was finally still again from all the frantic activity from the past two days and nights.

They had been living out their dreams and fantasies non-Stop, only pausing for brief rests, watching a movie together, going out twice nervously, whitening out, chatting, drinking then more lovemaking and high octane bondage sex.

Starscream who had a 'black eye' was front down the berth, his hand still bound by cuffs around the bars at the top of the berth. Skyfire was laying partly on top of him, both of them snug under the covers from the cold night air.

Skyfires personal communicator and phone was on the floor, was going off, and it played a light hearted sound, showing that yet another messege had been received.

His optics activated, he awoke, feeling aware of a terrible headache, dizziness, aching Aft port, and body pains, a bite mark on his arm, his chest was tight and painful, and the fact that he was still very, very drunk.

He hugged Starscream close to him, feeling it was a pleasant real dream waking next to him again. He lifted himself slightly and could see that Starscreams personal communicator was muted, but flashing red as well.

Lifting himself up, he noticed the large patch of bright pink transfluid on the berth, aswell as running down him, all over Starscream, on the floor, hand prints on the wall and lines on the floor leading into the rest room.

Though his mind was foggy from excessive over charge from last night, drinking highly refined Energy and shooting up on Ore 13 for the first time, which Starscream ripped off Megatrons Chambers, and produced, from his subspace pocket.

Skyfire was so glad he didn't do that the moment they arrived or the whole time would have been a hazy blur, but some of his memories started to return.

There was flashback of him checking them both in under assumed names. The strange glances of the proprietor, their going out to buy a Huge amount of high grade consumable Energy, Starscream insisted on common recreational drugs for himself.

 _"Did you hear what that perverse proprietorbot said? He thinks we're 'hooking up'" Starscream said._

 _"You mean we're not? You've been leading me on then, pornstar. ya tease!" Skyfire said casually._

Starscreams giggling, their talking, bad speeches. Every conversation seemed in depth, or funnier and funnier, the higher they were and lots and lots of lovemaking.

Who knew what day it was.

More love making.

If it wasn't Starscream waking him up for more, he was shaking awake the Seeker every Couple of hours or as soon as he'd wake up.

* * *

 *** TWO DAYS AND TWO NIGHTS PREVIOUSLY ***

As soon as they got back into the room, Skyfire kicked the door shut behind him, dropped his riffle and items to the floor, by the large Energon container and pulled Starscream close with one hand for a passionate kiss long in the coming, then Skyfire picked him up at the waist and twirled him around a couple of times out of the pure joy of knowing that they got away, and were alone, much to Starscreams amusement, as they spun around.

He felt a fire raging inside him and a heat down below ever since the moment he heard the Seekers voice in the Bombed building.

Both intoxicated by love and Energon, as they had been drinking at the safehouse bar and had brought a large case back with them as well as necessary items and snacks.

They were desperate for comfort and sex with each other.

They wasted no time, pulling at each other frantically, their lips barely separating as both struggled and jostled with each other for the dominance of the affection. Starscream, somewhat giving up on jostling, smiled during their kiss and pulled him towards the berth, kissing him the whole time.

He wouldn't let go of Starscream, who fell backwards onto the berth.

Skyfire climbed on top on him, pinning his wrists to the berth and separating the Seekers thighs with his knee. Starscream had his optics shut and a soft expression of bliss on his face as he shivered under the larger mechs tender care, only making feint moans in response to being touched.

Skyfire could tell Starscream was genuinely happy. He was largely quiet, there was no attitude, no sadistic games born of boredom, no ceremony, no pretence no show,Just honesty. He was too busy thinking about enjoying regular uninhibited, unrestricted sex without any responsibility.

Starscream had always had a personal issue with the virtually rationed interfaces he got from Megatron. The amount of times they would have the same argument about the total incompatibility of the regularity of their respective needs.

Starscream wanted frequency. But when Megatron was interested, primus, he was interested. Then he'd be the one who kept waking Starscream from his long whiteouts. Those were the times they were truly happy.

But Skyfire was so different, couldn't be more different. Much younger, less narrow minded, more relaxed as he wasn't set in his ways and had a sweet, explorative nature.

A little older then Starscream, but in the same age group, much like his trine brothers. He was the youngest of all of them too, Thundercracker and Nacelle being the oldest in the same age group.

Starscream thought Skyfire was dead for millions of years. Then, he was back and they were together. Age old love, lust and sentiment flooding back.

For Skyfire, it was almost instantaneous between when he froze and ceased to function, and when he awoke surrounded by all these strangers... Except one, his first lover. It was Starscream who truly suffered and carried the loss all those years. This was the driving force behind his desertion of his team, just to be with him again.

So, Power, ambition, high social standing, means, respect, protection and powerfully charged, good sex with Megatron? or everything, including youth and sex drive, with Skyfire, but minus the power, lifestyle, ambition and social standing.

There was always going to be something one had, that the other didn't. Starscream also found he was strongly attracted to wildly different character traits from both of them.

Then there was love, that's where things really got really tricky.

Skyfire and Starscream were so fired up by drinking and touching each other under the table at the bar, that they nearly didn't reach their room.

The amount of times one would knock the other into a corridor wall and kiss and fondle, it was only when Starscream, ever the exhibitionist, dropped to his knees in the public corridor and started undoing his lovers front, that Skyfire had the foresight to head for their berthroom.

Their foreheads touched as they savoured the moment with several small kisses, Skyfire tilted slightly to whisper in his audio. "I can't believe we're finally together my love. I've been hurting so long. Terrible, terrible depression, beyond use in my base, the subject of all their bad jokes. Thinking about you, out there somewhere, in someone else's arms. I've been insane with jealousy."

"I know you suffered. Your so pragmatic though. Never wavering. I say, satisfy yourself now. No shame in that." Starscream whispered.

"Oh, I will. I'm Going to make love to you again and again tonight and every night for as long as I function." Skyfire said as he rested his head on Starscreams chest panelling.

"And are you also planning just to keep me on this berth, here at the safe house, like some kind of Interface slave?" Starscream asked.

"Don't tempt me. It's an attractive thought" Skyfire whispered back, "knowing you'd be up here ready for me when I got home every day. I love the idea of us living together. Sex on tap, it would be amazing. I'd never fucking leave you alone. " Skyfire added, punctuating his sentences by kissing his lover.

Starscream sat up on his elbows, "You realise I'm an offline mech walking, for desertion of my team." he said with a serious tone.

"Nothing much you can do about it. Being captured. It's part of the job Pornstar. You're practically a POW right now. " Skyfire said as he pushed Starscream back down to the berth.

"I'm not your prisoner.." Starscream teased, with a wry smile, "If I was a POW I'd be incarcerated. ."

"Oh yes?", Skyfire said with a smile and a raised brow as he reached behind himself and pulled from his side his Autobot standard issue cuffs, then grabbed Starscreams wrists and handcuffed him. "Well there you go. If it makes you feel better. You're now officially a prisoner, I could anything I liked to you.." he added as he placed his hand between Starscreams thighs.

Starscream broke into a grin, "I think you'll find that you are very much my prisoner. By the way, later sweetspark, I'm going to tie you down, bind and blindfold you, later and subject you to some terrible things. "

"I think I find that's very true, I am your prisoner. You wanna tie me up, you do that. Do whatever you want, I'm open to anything. Let's just get nasty. " he answered as he leant in to Kiss the subdued Seeker.

"You're being very forward. None of your three hour foreplay." Starscream grinned.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, I've always liked to take my time. I love romance, getting straight to it without buildup isn't much fun.. Normally. But! My love, I haven't seen you for over six months. So, prepare yourself for the most glorious three minutes of my life." Skyfire said as he let out a small laugh as he pulled off Starscreams forward and aft panels.

"Thanks for the warning but round one doesn't count. Anyway, I can't really help as you've restrained me. " Starscream replied knowingly.

"Oh! I'll undo those."

"Don't you fucking dare." Starscream said quickly as he pulled his wrists away.

"I'm only alive when I'm with you." Skyfire said as he kissed Starscream and helped him sit up, "You complete me, so fucking well ."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Starscream said as he leant forward to kiss the small of Skyfires neck, placing his cuffed hands over his lovers head and wrapping his legs around around him, slowly rubbing his port entrance against Skyfires massive, painfully pressurised, spike.

"I need you, I need this.. " Skyfire said in a husky tone as he caressed his Seeker lovers long spike, and hot, wet intake valve . "I needed to make love to you the moment I saw you there. I would have too, fuck the consequences. "

"I knew everything was lost when I heard your voice. It threw me so much to see you out of the blue, out of context. All splendid and combat ready. I was in awe of your strength and that you lead your team. " Starscream murmured, betraying how much he finds strong leadership attractive, while rocking his hips to Skyfires touch.

"Ohhh yes...? Unfortunately, I totally fucked up leadership of my entire air squadron. But I handed it over to someone else. Before we left" he grinned, "As soon as I heard your voice up on that floor I got such a fucking massive erection, I couldn't even think clearly. It took all my energon maintaining that.

Starscream half grinned at him, "Haha, you hid that well. You probably still have It, Let's see if we can fix that. Cause I'd be fucking dead by now if I were you after six months. ."

"Pretty much yes. All I could think about was how the hell to get out of there with you. " Skyfire whispered into the Seekers audio".

Starscream admitted. "I couldn't fucking think of anything else, and I had all my team talking shit at me."

"I was like 'Let's Go home guys'." Skyfire joked as he shifted down the berth to between Starscreams spread thighs and continued to stroke his spike up and down, feeling it pressurise and engorge in his hand.

He leant in and started to kiss the underneath of his spike, from the base all the way up, locking optics with Starscream regularly. Then licked the whole length up and down, wetting it with his oral synthetic lubricant as he pushed a finger into Starscreams aft and started to suck the head of the spike until It was fully pressurised.

Starscreams spike was hard, swollen and tight in his hand as he held his open mouth over it, warming it with his breath, before deepthroating him again, gently feeling around inside the Seekers aft, stoking sensitive internal nodes, sparking huge pleasure signals in his lover.

He reached over to the berth table, rummaging around with his hands, he eventually had look at the table in order to find the pump container of lubricant amongst the mess of weapons and field gear.

Skyfire dispensed several pumps into his hand and ran it up and down the length of his lovers spike. He poured out a lot more onto his hand and slowly eased two wet fingers into the seeker, coating him as best he could.

Starscream was silent and had a pained expression on his face as his bit his bottom lip, watching Skyfire playing with his spike, and how when it started to leak some transfluid, Skyfire would lick it up, while lovingly preparing him.

Skyfire moved up on his knees and positioned himself above Starscream, who reached out for Skyfires spike and started to slowly stroke it up and down.

Before reaching under himself and holding Starscreams spike in place as he slowly sat down onto it with his optics squeezed off, sliding down the slick, large scarlet spike until he was sitting flush on top of Starscream, being careful not to put too much weight on his slight, aerodynamic frame.

A soft whimper left his lips as he rolled his hips on his lover, that familiar spike with its unique contours and modification, the crazy spike shaft bolt piercing that he thought Starscream was insane to get, and had initially advised. Against. He knew it all so well after so long as lovers, and just how to rock on it to hit all his own internal sensor nodes in his aft shaft, the way he liked.

He moaned loudly slowly riding starscream, his hands either side of the Seekers chest as Starscream, who had his mouth open, shallowly breathing, started to thrust into him gently from the bed, watching his spike vanishing inside his larger lover.

After a short while Starscream pulled out and got off the berth as he stroked his spike. "Hey, get on your fuckin hands and knees." he said as he picked up at random one of the Energon bottles, taking a large gulp.

Skyfire bent forwards, onto his forearms on the berth as Starscream walked around the berth, running the index finger from his cuffed hands, down Skyfires back.

He pulled on Skyfires hips as he leant in to lick his lovers aft entrance, then stood up at the bottom of the bed to ease his spike into Skyfire as he gripped his hips. "I bet you're desperate for my cock. This is what you fucking need to get off, isn't it my darling?"

"Hmm... Pretty much. Though right now anything would get me off. " Skyfire said after a delay as he was nearing the first climax with his lover in six months.

His loving deep blue eyes were squeezed shut as he silently absorbed the seekers punishingly hard impacts and he pushed hard against them to take as much length as he could as starscream bashed away at him from behind while reaching under, pumping his spike, filling up his lovers tight aft channel and greatly hastening his orgasm.

Skyfire pulled himself away suddenly, grabbed Starscream from where he was standing and threw him onto the berth, getting between Starscreams legs and quickly spreading them wide enough for his hips while he quickly got into place.

"Like I said, I'm not going to last long. But, I have to do this." He said as he anchored himself, by holding down his lovers shoulders, as he pushed most of his spike into the Seeker and released a long sigh at the port squeezing against him.

Starscream cried a prolonged exhale into his ear as he gripped Skyfire against him feeling his whole aft stretched out to accommodate as much of his well endowed lover as he could, and he carefully circled his hips against the massive spike as all his his sensor array burst into life, dazing him slightly.

Skyfire managed two laboured thrusts before dropping his head onto Starscreams chest panel and shivering on top of him, only pushing slightly in time to the last burst ejections of the transfluid leaving him, just deeply breathing, during his hastey silent climax.

A surprised Starscream stroked his lover, "That wasn't even three minutes. You're going to have to do better then that. " he grinned.

"Like you said, round one doesnt count. Don't be too harsh. You made me wait six months. Anyway, give me a few minutes and I'm good for a proper run." Skyfire said as he pulled himself off Starscream and slumped down next to him, both of them still connected.

They embraced as they lay on the berth, They lay there there slowly kissing each other. Skyfire ran his index finger down Starscreams face.

"Do you know.." he whispered. "Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Yes... I am beautiful. Glad you noticed. " Starscream answered, making Skyfire laugh.

"And, I want to cum over that beautiful face of yours." Skyfire whispered in his audio receiver, which was unnecessary as no-one could hear them.

"Yeah, but then you have to lick it off." Starscream said grinning.

"Haha. You also make me laugh, you weirdo. You just... Make me happy. If I could come home to you, every day for the rest of my functionality. I would be a happy mech. I'm glad my first love is my last. " Skyfire said, his optics filled with obvious love.

"Mmm yes. Though you don't have much to compare me to. We've come a long way since studying for our degrees. I loved fucking you then, I love fucking you now. Nothing changes. That is one of the few constants in my life." Starscream said as he moved to disconnect from each other.

No sooner had Skyfires semi-Pressurised spike been pulled out of Starscream, there was a moist pop sound, and lots of warm bright pink transfluid ran out on to the berth from Starscreams stretched interface valve.

Starscream reached over to one of the open energon bottles on the berth table and took a long slug from it while looking down at Skyfire rather mischievously. "Hey Sky, On your fuckin back." Starscream practically ordered as he grabbed the lubricant bottle, squeezing a small amount out before impatiently shaking it, and breaking the top to free pour it out.

"Bossy much?" Skyfire said.

Starscream carefully eased a finger into Skyfires aft before leaning over to kiss him. "I've missed fucking you. Have you missed fucking me? "

"More then you know." Skyfire said softly.

Starscream leant close to Skyfires audio receptior, "Did you ever touch yourself and think of me?" he asked softy I'm a shrilled sugary tone with his cuffed arm outstretched, and hand between Skyfire thighs.

"Well... Maybe." Skyfire murmered.

"Maybe?! You need to loosen up. I have something for that later, maybe tomorrow night."

"Yeah, well if I didn't, I probably would have killed someone." Skyfire sighed.

"I expect some of that aggression as soon as your ready. This is our chance, and your chance to do whatever you want, to my body, anything at all. You know how I am, I like sick, depraved acts. " Starscream grinned as he watched Skyfire spike show quickly renewed interest.

Skyfire grinned, "Me too..."

Starscream could barely contain his excitement and grinned back, licking his top lip. "Good. I have something else to look forward to." Starscream said as he gripped Skyfires spike and deepthroated him in one go.

"Indeed, but, I'd like to see you take more of this thing first up inside you, before you get my next suggestion. Lightweight." Skyfire said.

"Heh... Sick deprived acts that don't have involve myself being hospitalised for a new aft valve...that much. Especially as I no longer have free access to the best of the best for engineering and bodywork, Knockout. " Starscream said comically.

"Well, there are other great specialists. Anyway, you still owe me, big time."

"I remember that I have to give you 'colossal makeup sex' , don't I?" Starscream added.

"That was then, you owe me so much more now. I was heartbroken when you left me that day. Going back to the base, I knew what people were saying. I knew I was being laughed at, and the centre of all their whispered jokes." Skyfire said as he leant in to kiss the Seeker while pulling the covers up over himself. "

"I don't know why you stay there. You'll always be under suspicion."

"Well it's still better then the Decepticons. That leader of yours, couldn't stand him even in the small amount of time I spent around the guy, he struck me as highly strung, deluded and a bit senile. Couldn't stand him... or his lisp." Skyfire said as he got on his back, having one arm under Starscream and the other under his head.

"Lisp?" Starscream asked curiously as he pulled the covers up around them. .

"Yeah, the guy sounds like he has a permanent winter cold and stretches syllables too far."

Starscream shook his head, "Can't say I've noticed." he replied as he kissed Skyfire.

"You don't notice cause you're around him all fucking day. Sky-Figh-Yarr...I'm the boss Sky-Figh-Yarr." Skyfire imitated an irate Megatron as he stared at the ceiling.

"Don't do that, that's creepy!" Starscream smiled up to his lover and laughed .

"You're a Muthafuk-kaa Sky-Figh-Yarr...I like the young guys...Sky-Figh-Yarr...I'm gonna steal your Staaarscream Sky-Figh-Yarr"

"Oh my fucking Primus. Stop! He can be such an asshole sometimes. " Starscream said playfully hitting him. Starscream loved Skyfires sense of humour, funny self-deprecating jokes and impressions.

Skyfire turned to Starscream smiling. "Hes almost as fucking bad as Bluestreak. Jet-Foy-Year... You're a ho-mo.. Jet-Foy-Year...didja sucka dick... I need pussy Jet-Foy-Year" he joked, pulling a musical, nasal higher pitch mocking voice.

Starscream was in histerics at Skyfires rather accurate impersonations, "You amuse me like no-one else, even though your a muthafukaa and a homo."

Skyfire laughed as he took another drink . "Good. That's the idea. There's obviously a lot to be said for being a homo."

"Yeah, you get to suck a dick." Starscream pointed out.

"True. That, and living like fucking heathens together for the rest of our functionalities." Skyfire added as he rolled over to face Starscream and grabbed him.

"Sounds good to me, but what of our jobs?" Starscream asked.

"Who cares. I'm over it. I'm sure I've lost my job - Fuck it. I'm staying here with you." Skyfire said shockingly casually. "Now, get on this fucking thing.." He added as he stroked his large spike and pushed his load erstwhile head down. .

Starscream knelt down and circled his tongue all around his lovers spike, stopping to suck and lick him at regular intervals. He stopped to reach to the floor where a long double ended sex aid had fallen off the table. He bent between Skyfires thighs to slowly lick around the entrance to his aft valve. He pushed the sex toy into his lover as he licked the external aft sensors on the outside, before sucking his spike again.

"Aaahhh... I love you." Skyfire sighed, he was reclined on the bed, drinking from a large bottle of highly refined Energon, just dropping his head backwards to the pillow periodically and moaning.

Starscream kept pushing the toy in and out of Skyfire gently as he licked his inner thigh, licking the toy as it went in and out, and sucked on his spike with an intensity matching Skyfires moans. He didn't want to bring him to climax too quickly. "I'm not going to go too quickly."

"Why not? We have all the time in the world. I see you still have your oral fixation." Skyfire replied.

"Always! However, I don't want to over excite you"

"Stop teasing. Anyway, no risk of that, you're not choking yet. You know, you're giving really... Really crap head." Skyfire said as he pushed Starscream's head back down into his spike with his free hand and reached for the energon bottle tipping it into his mouth.

"Oh really? Well, I also don't want you to kill me with this thing. Not exactly the cause of death I want on my inscription plaque in the Decepticon hall of heros." Starscream casually added.

"Hall of her-...?" Skyfire repeated then stopped as he found it so ludicrous, funny as well. "Might as well go in style. I'll be right behind you... Well, literally if that's the case. So, save your aft and keep sucking on it instead, hero." Skyfire said as he pushed Starscreams head back down.

Starscream stared at him, then broke into a grin. "You know you're as bad as I am."

"I learnt from the fucking best, who seems to be scared of going by cuming. " Skyfire grinned.

" Sky... "

"Or.." Skyfire looked thoughtful, " -.. theoretically, If you were as drunk as you are now and were going by cuming, you wouldn't actually know if you were coming or going... And you'd wake up dead?"

"Primus above. It's not a thesis. Stop drinking.. Gimme that bottle, you." Starscream snatched the bottle. "Right no more Energon for you, you're to take drugs instead!"

"Really?" Skyfire asked wide-optics, "But Starscream... I don't take drugs."

"You do now." Starscream casually said as he grabbed drug paraphernalia off the table and threw it at Skyfire, "After we've fucked. " Starscream said after snatching the bottle and downing it.

"What the fuck Starscream ?" Skyfire queried as a crack pipe hit him in the face. "I used to be such a nice guy.." he said calmly as he started picking drug use items off his chest.

"Yeah. I'm glad I've sorted that shit out."

"That's why we're such a great couple. Right! Now, get on top. You can take what you want then.," Skyfire smiled as he lay on the berth.

"Yeah, we are, But you need to learn to fuck all day and night and take drugs. Starscream added casually. .

"What?! I'm not a Seeker ya know. " Skyfire joked.

When Skyfires spike was fully pressurised, Starscream poured the bottle of lubricant directly on to Skyfire from an unnecessary height, and threw one of his legs over his lover as he sat astride him, gripping his insane spike and lining it up to his aft.

Starscream slid down most of it slowly with a loud and very audible sigh, half way between pleasure and pain. Feeling himself completely filled and activating every sensor node in his stretched valve.

Even though Seekers had more eternal and external sensors, there wasn't one that Skyfire didn't hit. This was why Starscream always had such explosive sex and massive overloads with him. He really sexually fulfilled him.

Skyfire handed Starscream his new drink and gripped his lovers legs as thrust into the Seeker on top of him.

Starscream quickly knocked back the remainder of the bottle, being careful as his wrists were still cuffed together, and threw it behind him, hearing it smash against the wall.

"You are so bad. I'm going to have to clean that up later." Skyfire said

"Nah leave it. This rooms getting fucking trashed anyway."Starscream laughed as he reached over to clink two new glass bottles with Skyfire, as he continued his rhythmic hip rocking.

"Hey, get up." Skyfire smiled as he slapped Starscreams backside.

Starscream pulled himself up and off his lovers spike and stood up by the berth, cuffed. Skyfire got up and stumbled as he stood up straight, dropping his near full bottle due to his current total lack of co-ordination. "Ahh well, there fucking goes another." then burst out laughing as it seemed so funny.

Starscream thought it was hilarious too and laughed almost uncontrolably. "What... -", he paused for emphasis, "-.. A waste."

"Come on.. Over you go." Skyfire said as he pushed Starscream quite forcefully, bending him forward over the bed, and recuffed him to the berth rail, and he stood behind him.

"Heh, I feel so thoroughly degraded." Starscream grinned while bent over the bed and propping himself up on his cuffed forearms.

"You're welcome." Skyfire smiled as he gripped Starscreams hips, and put one foot on the bed as he slowly guided his spike into his lover.

"I love it when you finally take charge."

"I'm always in charge. I just like to let you think you are." he said before bending slightly over Starscreams back and reaching out to brace himself by pulling back the Seekers shoulders.

Starscream was silently wide mouthed, and his optics were squeezed shut as he absorbed Skyfires lustful thrusts, but started to tap the bed as if he were trying to tap out of a competition.

Starscream cried out loudly on such a way Skyfire couldn't tell, especially in this state, if it was pleasure or pain.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Skyfire asked leaning towards him, stroking his wing.

"Ahhh... Yes. Just watch those deep thrusts. That hurt so much it felt amazing."

"Sooo.. Good or bad?"

Starscream slumped forward into the bed. "Both..." he said before exhaling.

"Okay, well that clears that up, then. Well, you deserve it anyway for pretending to dump me. I should throw a crackpipe in your face. " Skyfire smiled before slapping Starscreams aft and pulling out.

"You are so drunk, and if you throw a crack pipe in my face I'll shove it up your ass." Starscream said as he rolled onto his back onto the berth.

"Hmm." Skyfire said thoughtfully.

"I can tell you're completely drunk." Starscream laughed.

"Nah, I could still fly." Skyfire said as he climbed on top of Starscream and spread his legs far apart. .

"You're not going anywhere." Starscream joked, panting.

"No, no going, only cuming."

Starscream lay on the berth and drew his legs up either side of Skyfire as he felt his lover enter him again.

They embraced as they lay together, connected as one, their faces only millimetres apart. "I love you." Skyfire said softly as he looked down onto Starscreams face, as he rocked gently against him.

"I love you too." Starscream responded, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Really?"

"No, it's just what you want to hear.." Starscream said sarcasticly.

"Don't you give me attitude mister, I am one of the few people who have you sussed out, Screamy."

"Damn.."

Skyfire pulled up one of Starscreams legs and pushed it back against him as he picked up the pace.

Starscreams warm wet valve pulsed and tightened as he sighed and moaned with escalating volume while moving against Skyfire. Squeezing his optics shut as he was bounced against the bed.

Skyfire felt the internal tightening all around his spike as he rocked his hips against the Seeker. The sensation only rapidly speeding his own climax.

Starscream let out a prolonged, unashamedly loud shrilled cry from his pained face as he arched his back from the berth, and his frame shook in the full throes of overload.

Skyfire embraced Starscream and held him close as he sped up, slapping into the Seekers hips. The feeling of being gripped tightly inside his lover brought on his own climax and he made a small stifled moan and ejected all his transfluid into Starscream. A few moments later Skyfire came back online and pulled his limp and unconscious seeker lover close to him, and held on to him tightly until rest found him too.

* * *

The day and subsequent night was filled with on and off sex of various kinds. From slow and romantic to fast and needy, to the bordering of risky.

All curiosities fulfilled, all indulgences met. The day and night was theirs.

* * *

 **/ / THIS MORNING / /**

He got. Off the berth and laboured to stand straight feeling a tightness in his chest, around his Spark chamber - what had happened last night.

Even with his terrible headache, chest pains and general fog, he smiled to himself as he looked in the mirror to see his face discolored by transfluid, and his deep blue optics had a strange golden shine to them. He wiped his face and looked to see if the oil shower unit worked, which it did, good because they both needed to freshen up later.

He finally felt closure on all the awful things that had happened between them and their time apart.

He remembered warmly the nearly echoy sounds in his head, while looking at their trashed room before his gaze fell on Starscream on the berth, all snug under the covers but cuffed to the berth rail. He felt more connected to that crazy young Seeker then ever before.

Skyfire wasn't sure if they were flashbacks or just really weird dreams. He couldn't tell, and things were only starting to come back to him.

["Sky, I have something for special occasions, like this. Ore 13 I ripped off from the command room. I always keep some in my subspace pocket."]

["Ohh I don't take substances. Put it away. Anyway, doesn't that take away from performance? "]

["For some people. What have I told you about taking drugs! It's fun! It doesn't matter if it spaces you out a little. It may relax you and loosen you up...free you a little more to act on impulse."]

["And... they leave this laying around at the Decepticon base?"]

["Nah, I ripped it off Megatron, he's on it sometimes. It's amazing stuff but it has its ups and downs. A little wont hurt."]

["What kind of downsides?" ]

["It shoots you up sky high, but can cause a massive discharge around you." ]

["It sounds scary. What in the world would Megatron use this for? I can't imagine it's for recreation." Skyfire asked.]

["No, he uses it for certain capabilities. Like mass alterations for his alt mode and other special abilities... Bullshit stuff really. Not fun stuff like getting high! ." ]

["Doesn't sound good. Is it mind altering?"]

["Yes, but only in the best way. Look Sky, I wouldn't offer it to you if I didn't do it myself. It's great for... ", he said as he ran his finger up Skyfires inner thigh. "Strenuous activities. On this stuff, I'm amazing. Pains reduced, endurance is through the roof. I can go harder for longer. I use this on occasion, its no big deal. Only few ever have access to it. I'd love to see how much of this monster I can take with us both high." Starscream said as he caressed Skyfires re-pressurising spike. ]

["Alright..if I have to.. How do you take this shit..." ]

[I shoot it straight into my cooling system. Here let me do a little into you.]

["Okay darling, as long as as it doesn't space me out, and as long as I can still cognitively function. "]

[-Starscream watches as Skyfire sits on the edge of the berth. -]

["I feel tingly. ' Skyfire said as his head rolled back and he stared vacantly at the ceiling."]

["Sky? Sky? How do you feel?" Starscream asked while shaking him.]

[Skyfire turned to Starscream with a relaxed but vacant expression. "I feel great. But I want to fuck."]

["Well, what if I don't want to fuck you?" Starscream answered, watching his reaction.]

["Yes you do. Of course you do!" Skyfire answered aggressively."Why wouldn't you want to?! ]

[Starscream lent back on the berth, on his elbows, looking and grinning, "I've been fucked so many times by other people. The amount of times I've taken it hard up my aft valve... Without your knowledge. Men and women... Anything I can get my hands on.. "]

["Why the fuck do you keep fucking cheating on me?!" Skyfires temper exploded and he screamed at the top of his voice before shoving starscream hard, "We're-a-cou-ple! Nobody else loves you! I'm the only fucking mug who does! you infidelitous, conceited, little bitch!" Skyfire screamed as he gripped Starscream by the throat and started to throttle him before he threw him off the bed, "Can't you keep your fucking legs closed! Why do you keep smiling!?" he continued screaming loudly, becoming more and more hostile and unpredictable. ]

[Starscream in a moment of sheer stupidly injected himself with some Ore 13- "Can you wipe the smile off my face? Or do I have to get someone else to do that too?" he replied as he rubbed his arm and climbed weakly back on the bed. ]

Skyfire walked over to Starscream and climbed onto the berth and sat up on his knees as he shook him, "Darling... Wake up sweetspark. I'm gonna go get us breakfast, what do you want?"

[ Flashback of himself on top of Starscream having highly energetic fast paced sex. Starscreams optics squeezed off, moaning loudly in ecstacy as he was pounded up and down against the bed, Skyfires hands gripped tightly around Starscreams throat.]

["Ohh you're sooo good. Let's just stay here. Fuck everything else." Starscream moaned]

["Do you mean that or is it still the drugs talking."]

["Fuck them all. I'll gain power for myself and forge my own movement.. Ahhh.."] starscream trailed off into unintelligible sounds.]

Starscreams optics flickered on. He looked up and smiled at Skyfire, sat up and threw his arms around him. "Sky.. " he said before they kissed. "What day is it?"

Skyfire looked at the shuttered window. "You know I have no idea. Don't care really. We have each other, that's all we need. Hmm... Screamy, why the fuck do you have a black eye?"

Starscream was genuinely puzzled. "I have no fuckin idea. But I feel like shit. Maybe I... Punched myself?!"

"What?! Well that was some dumb shit to do... Even for you. Yeah, I think we got too fucked up on that great stuff." Skyfire said rubbing his head.

"Yeah but, I really didn't think and majorly pissed you off. But! You were amazing and I love you." Starscream answered looking dazed and doe-optic'd.

"Really? Are you still high? You love me? I would have waited a lifetime to hear you say it like that. Hey, Are we out of that amazing stuff?" Skyfire asked.

"Ohh you liked it didn't you?"

"Fuck yes! I do remember I felt incredible. I felt like I was plugged into the planet and could hear everything in the world, all those voices. All my senses were heightened and colorful and I could feel everything, even the energon flowing through me. While we were making love, I felt I was more then a part of you, I felt I was you. It felt like we were one entity. It seemed like an out of frame experience. I've never felt like that in my life. Though I'm really achy now."

"Yeah its great but we used the lot. I've never used that much in one lunar cycle though. It was crazy. I'm hurting now too but it's worth it. My aft is literally fucked though. It'll be hard explaining that to Knockout...Oh that reminds me, there is no Knockout!" Starscream lamented.

"Mines pretty shot too, and somehow I've got a spike injury. But then... There's no Ratchet either. Looks like we have to pay for health care now." Skyfire said.

"Well I'm sure he was a hack. I wouldn't let him anywhere near my bodywork. I want a real specialist, like Knockout. He's the best."

"Well, I don't know him and I don't care. I can't get enough of you so we'd better look around. ."

"That's just my pheromone Seeker Sex Magic at work."

"No it's not, it's you at work. I want us to Conjunx Ritus in Tarn - I know its practically Vegas'ing it. . " Skyfire said as they heard Skyfires com go off.

" You know... After these two days... Definitely after last night. Fuck it all. Lets...who gives a shit. I don't fucking care, I'll just deny it. " Starscream replied.

"Oh my fuckin hell, are you still high? Do you mean it? I'll fuckin leave for Tarn now! And I need more of that crack for you, so you don't change your mind. " Skyfire smiled.

"Yeah I still feel a bit... Fucked up." Starscream replied.

Skyfires come went off again.

" I'm going to smash that thing. " Skyfire said before he kissed Starscream again."

"I'm just fucking ignoring mine."

His com went off again and again. Prompting Skyfire to bury his face in the small of Starscreams neck to sigh.

"Right PornStar, wanna bet how far I can throw this thing out the window? Guess a distance, loser buys breakfast." He said as he got up off the berth and grabbed his communicator off the floor and walked to the window.

"Loser buys crack cause there's no more Ore13 and can't get hold of any more." Starscream said before answering the question. "I don't know, in your current state maybe... A meter?" Starscream laughed.

"OK... Loser buys crack. Those I have no idea where to find a dealer." Skyfire shrugged as he hopped off the berth and swept his communicatior off the floor, glanced at the display and saw several texts. The top one from Bluestreak saying 'Please. Peoples lives depend on this'.

Skyfire stopped and sat on the berth and turned on his text screen." Wow... Forty two messages."

"I could be in any fucking city or planet and I'll fucking find crack.." Starscream added.

"Shit... Shit... Oh what the fuck.. " Skyfire sighed.

"What's the matter?" Starscream asked sweetly.

"Theres chaos happening across the board because of us. I'm in a metric ton of shit at the Autobot base, and apparently two days ago Megatron demanded that they hand you back. He thinks Prime has you, and is threatening terrible retaliation unless you're returned. "

Starscream rubbed his optics and picked his com off the floor," Fuck. One hundred and seventy six messages "

" Really?! "

" Yes, a hundred and six of then were from Megatron, I'm almost scared to open those. Loads from teammates laughing at me for 'getting captured'. Lots of the same 'You fucked up' messege from Ramjet, one from Thundercracker saying 'Answer me, you cunt.', Oh! One from Skywarp, I better call him back. He's a sensitive guy. "

"He's sensitive?! That guys a cold mercenary lunertic. "

"See you don't know him. For a Decepticon. The guys sensitive. You've only seen him when he's working. All he wants is a steady girlfriend and regular paycheck. " Starscream sighed. "I have to socialise with these fuckers."

"I love all this insight into your team."

"Well it really annoys him when I take his energon bun. I better call him."

"Sweetie. I need to contact the base." Skyfire said seeing Starscream stare down at the floor.

"I knew this was too good to last." Starscream said staring down at his communicatior.

"Bluestreak said that your team have selected human targets if you're not returned." Skyfire lamented.

"... So?"

"Please. Don't put me in that position." Skyfire pleaded.

"Looks like you need to sober up, clean up and call your master." Starscream said.

Skyfire looked at his phone and called Bluestreak.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Autobot Base**

In the Autobot base, Bluestreak, Arcee, Huffer, Ratchet and Wheeljack were talking about the new, new diversity training course Prime was rolling out.

"I've bought a new exercise book to take notes at the meeting." Huffer said.

"Shut the fuck up Huffer." Wheeljack said.

"I thought our diversity was pretty good?" Arcee replied.

"It is but da complaints are still rolling in about Grimlock. He keeps calling tracks a faggot and tinks he can get away with it because he's a moron." Bluestreak said as his phone went off.

He casually looked at his phone the dropped it when he saw the name on the call ID causing it to stop ringing." Holy fucking primus, its Jetfoya! "

"Quick! Star69 it! I'll get Prime. " Ratchet shouted.

Huffer stared at Arcee, "Yeah that's my favourite number... '

"Shut the fuck up Huffer." Wheeljack said.

There was a delay as they all watched Bluestreak with his phone to his ear. "Oh fuck me! Jetfoya were are ya buddy?!"

"Put it on loudspeaking!" Arcee asked.

"Hi Bluestreak, I just got yours and Silverbolts messages."

"Where have you been for the last two days?! Megatrons deadlines nearly up!"

"Long story.." Skyfire answered

"Are ya... Wid...him." Bluestreak asked.

"Ahh...yes. look buddy I can explain."

Ratchet and Prime walked up.

"You'll need to. Hey, Prime wants to tawk to ya."

"Put him on." Skyfire said as he turned to Starscream, "Their getting Prime on"

"Skyfire?"

"Yes Prime."

Starscreams optics widened as he crawled over the berth and pretended to snatch the phone.

"Are you with Starscream? Is it true?"

"... Yes. I can explain."

"I'll give you an opportunity to explain later, my big friend. Listen, You have to bring Starscream in immediately. To be placed in a detention cell and traded for Jazz and Cliffjumper and to stop retaliation attacks. Megatron thinks we abducted him as a high profile exchange hostage.

Starscream could see Skyfire shake, stifling an audible sob and his optics were dampening with coolant as he listened to the whole story, and knew he not only had to lose Starscream, but he had to turn him in and watch him imprisoned, and ultimately handed over the Megatron.

"So.. Is this agreed already?" Skyfire asked.

"No I'll be contacting Soundwave next and arranging the swop. Listen. This is the only 'out' Starscream has as well. He'd be terminated if the Decepticons knew he's been free all this time... With you. "

"One moment."

Skyfire turned to starscream, "Screamy, I have to bring you in... To... Be detained and handed back to your leader."

"I refuse! I'm not going to be paraded in front of your friends like some kind of war trophy!"

"Its your only out on this. Do you want Prime to tell your leader what's really been going on?"

"I don't care." Starscream said folding his arms.

"Please," Skyfire whispered while covering the receiver. "You're not thinking straight because you're still fucked up in drugs. You'll become a wanted man. Doing this will keep you alive. I have to keep you alive. Because if you keep going the way you're going, and doing the things you're doing, you'll end up dead. "

"No I won't!" Starscream protested.

"Please." Skyfire insisted.

"... This has to be done by my terms."

"Anything. Just know, this hurts me more then anything. I don't want this to end. I don't want to hand you over to my team and certainly not to yours."

"What exactly do they want with me?" Starscream queried.

"Prime, Starscreams agreed to come in, but to certain terms."

"Name them."

Skyfire covered the receiver and turned to Starscream," What are your terms?"

"I am not to be treated like a prisoner. I am to be taken in, in private, not paraded around as a high profile prisoner, my weaponry is to stay with you and be returned to me later, Decepticon technology and science is not to fall into their hands, I am not to be mistreated or tortured, and I speak to Megatron myself. "

Skyfire related the terms to Prime.

" No, he must be brought here in cuffs and incarcerated on the base. I'll have him taken in privately, however he is our prisoner. He's dangerous, having him here is dangerous, so someone will have to check him by the hour. He's also to comply to a virus scan and produce a short video to his leader to prove he's here and untouched. Having him here is going forward to cause chaos." Prime insisted.

" Can't he stay cuffed in my quarters? Why does he need to be thrown in a cell. "

"Certainly. Not. They'd be an uproar. You know how that would look.. ."

"No, he'd be under control." Skyfire cut in.

"He's never under control. It would be seen as him having the run of our base, and flaunting the fact that you're a couple and that he has some kind of prestige. You both have to be separated with immediate effect."

There was much bantering to and fro between the terms of the detention, with Starscream unsure if the Autobots would honour it, and Skyfire assuring he would.

" Okay, are we agreed? " Prime asked.

" Yes. " Skyfire choked.

" By the way Skyfire. I'll tell you now, you will be arrested as soon as you set foot in the base, your weapons seized and you'll be placed in solitary confinement, in your quarters, which is a mercy. You'll be completely separated from Starscream from here in and pending a disciplinary review hearing. Though, I'll take good care of you, because I know this has been tough for you, but you've been very co-operative. "

" How long till I have to bring him in? "

" I'll give you three hours. He's to be walked to the base in cuffs from a quarter of a mile. "

" We'll be there. " Skyfire said as he hung up the phone and put his arm around Starscream as they sat on the berth in silence.

About ten minutes passed between them without a word being spoken, until Skyfire put his hand on Starscreams." You know I love you. "

" Yes. "

" And you know, this is the most painful thing for me to do. Having you imprisoned, and handing you back over to that tyrant." Skyfire said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll suffer a lot... I'm the one that has to be humiliated! Taken in like a common prisoner."

"Don't be like that darling. " Skyfire added hugging Starscream close.

"Well, I guess it's good they're doing so much to get me back." Starscream sighed.

Now, speaking of that. I want you to bring me up to speed on what's been going on between you and your leader. No matter how bad anything is, just say it, because we can face anything together. "

"I don't want to upset you Sky." Starscream answered.

"I don't care about being upset, I only care about being with you, and being your partner in life..", Skyfire visably braced himself, "Now, what's the nature of the relationship between you and... This leader of yours. "

Starscream looked up to Skyfire. "Its complicated."

"We've got three hours. I want the truth. I need to know what you're going back to."

"Probably getting laughed at and my aft kicked for falling into enemy hands." Starscream laughed.

" Okay, so what's going on then. "

"I can only offer you my testimony for what it's worth. Though I've never found myself in a position to ever have to give account of myself or my actions. Though you are worth that and so much more. You know the things that compel me, only a fraction of which I have command over, the others I have a disposition to. Its hard to gain everything needed from a singular source in life."

" Yes, and? You're only alluding to an answer you won't spell out. I understand what you're putting forward but you haven't explained your relationship to Megatron. I need to know what I'm dealing with here. "

"Its so complicated. Yes I know him intimately, I have for a very long while. My dynamic with him and completely different from my dynamic with you. I was alone, vulnerable, directionless and unprotected in an increasingly hostile and unstable world. You were seemingly dead and long gone. I joined his team and fell in love with a vision for the future and was so easily seduced by everything he had to offer, which was a lot. I've been so many things for him. I've earned my position. "

" That doesn't make sense and I feel there are parts you're painting over, cause I know you too well. However, I'm here now. You have me. Any other situation is, for me, completely intolerable. I won't tolerate a situation where you're basically fliting between him and me. "

"That's not the case! But right now everything is within my grasp, Sky! I have it all. Love, fulfilment, protection, power and satisfaction - all rare entities. The very base and bedrock I need to propel my own personal agenda, inclusive of a future with you. . "

"Even in the face of your evasive eloquence Screamy, Just how many of those entities do you feel you get from me? "

"We have love. Don't you see! If I secure ultimate power for myself, then its ours to enjoy, together."

"Wait? What? Do you fully realise what you're saying? Firstly, I don't want any great power, and secondly If you're trying to claim that your abusive relationship with him is to benefit me or us in any way then that's just deluded and unnecessary. Screamy, I demand you break it off with him, there is no other alternative. Because, you know what I think?

"What?" Starscream replied.

Skyfire sighed, "I think you're a victim of your Seeker nature and your own ambitions, if somethings on offer to you then you're compelled to except it. I think you also enjoy the abuse and violence and I think that's bred some kind of affection in you because you like an authoritarian, and getting beaten up, worse if Hook is to be believed. You're playing each other. You both think you're getting what you want from the other, but ultimately you're only screwing each other over, majorly. Even more so because you love me. I bet if he knew that little piece of information then things would be different. However, I bet you don't even know what his grand scheme is. "

"Yes I do! He can't pull anything over me! I control and run rings around him!"

"Don't be too sure about that. I only spoken to him on a few occasions and he sounded at least intelligent. I recall he's shorter then me. What does he change into anyway, I don't think I've seen."

"An earth style gun, I've used him on many occasions. He usually matter displaces and lands neatly in my hand."

"He can matter displace? is he strong?" Skyfire asked, staring off into the distance as if he were making mental note.

"Yes. He's insanely strong. He's a war robot and master of combat. The only person I've ever seen give him even a decent fight is your leader, probably because their strengths are the same."

"Okay, this isn't sounding good."

"Don't be crazy Sky. Don't think of trying to fight him. He'll kill you for sure."

"So, why does he tolerate all your shenanigans?"

"Because he loves me."

"What...?! You're joking. "

"No. He's told the only reason I'm still around and why he 'Puts up with my flagrant and viscous bullshit'. He can't get everything I offer anywhere else. "

"Mmm, is he forcing you? Because if you weren't into it then he'd pick on someone else, right?"

"No he's not. He's not hugely bothered by the whole thing, but is very, very jealous. Other then that he only lusts power and changing and shaping the world, singlehandedly.

" What the fuck Screamy, have you been hitting on him?!"

"I don't want to keep things from you. But I have, in the past, and been... Hugely... Hugely complicit."

"Whatever the fuck for?!"

"I can't explain."

"Screamy, Are you trying to scheme and sleep your way to power? If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would think that you were playing me too. But I have nothing to offer you but myself and my love. So, there would be no reason."

"How could you say that Sky. Why would I keep coming back to you if that was the case. I love you and that causes me considerable difficulty! I've loved you since I was a poor fucking student. You're one of the constants in my whole miserable life to date. "

"Well he can't have you. You're mine. End of. I don't give a shit. He's not having you. " Skyfire said, sounding rather annoyed.

Starscream put his arms around Skyfire as they lay together in the berth.

 **End Of Chapter Six**


	7. Arrested Development

**Chapter Seven : Arrested Development**

 **Summary:**

Vortex wants another victim, either female or Skyfire.

More Seeker Club antics. Poor Skywarp should have stayed home and continued reading 'Modern Psychology for the Cybertronian Mind.

Skyfire and Starscream are separated and Starscream is incarcerated in the Autobot hold.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Back At The Decepticons Base**

Skywarp sat next to Thundercracker, who was playing cards with Novastorm and other seekers.

They all heard blood curdling screams coming from Vortexs laptop. Thundercracker tilted the laptop over to himself. "Oh I thought it was porno. It's your torture shit."

"Yes. I just wanted to get some inspiration for when they bring in my next lovely little project. I hope it's a woman, they break easier, or if they bring Skyfire in. I would enjoy destroying a big man like him.

I think I'll sever his exospinal column, then maybe cut out one of his blue eyes." Vortex said whimsically.

"Does watching all that gor, violence and stuff for hours and hours on end do things to your mind?" Skywarp asked.

"Neither of you can appreciate the musical screams of suffering. The look of fear in someones eyes. The spill of energon on the floor. Being the last thing someone ever sees before you slowly take each of their senses. I love inflicting pain so much... It hurts."

Novastorm shook his head," And I just want to get laid... "

Thundercracker slapped Novastorm on the shoulder,"Oh I hear ya."

"Club tonight?" Novastorm asked.

"Club." Thundercracker answered throwing down his hand of cards.

"I'll join ya." Skywarp said.

"I don't have a girlfriend..." Vortex said.

"I wonder why..." Thundercracker answered under his breath.

"I haven't been able to indulge in my little guilty pleasure for a long while. I do hope we capture a woman. I would cut off each of her digits at the knuckle, maybe remove her legs... Ohhh the possibilities! I've even captured some of my best tortures on 4k HD. I do enjoy rewatching them, especially for that exact moment... That their spark goes out and their optics go dead. It's the moment and I love and hate the most. Love it because they've died, hate it because I'm left with a body that can't feel any more pain. "

Skywarp moved his chair a little further away from Vortex

Novastorm turned to Skywarp, "Can you be stuff guy?"

"Not tonight, what about you TC?" Skywarp asked.

"I'm never fucking stuff guy! I score every night I go down there." Thundercracker said.

"Can you give me some of your pulling tips? Novastorm asked.

" Sure, you just listen a lot, tell them interesting work stories, pose for pictures, sign loads of stuff, lots of hugging. I find the girl with the warmest, closest hugs is the most passionate. Then make a snap decision which one to spend the night with. Just do stuff girls like really. "

Sunstorm turned to Thundercracker," Don't you want a girlfriend? "

" Nah, I like variety. Never knowing what I'm going to spend the night with. I do have a couple of reoccurring dates but other then that I love dating all different girls. "

"Well I'll be watching you tonight then for tips." Novastorm.

"Yeah, just do what girls like and they do what you like. I find it comes easy, because if she has pretty panelling, tell her, if she has nice engraving, tell her, if she's a pretty color, tell her, if she's got a cute Item tell her it's cute, If she's prettier then her girlfriends, tell her... Quietly, I whisper it to her. Just be genuine. If you're fake or lying to get laid, they'll know. That's where Ramjet fails. Just don't chat up a girl you don't like, give them your full attention, be respectful if them and their boundaries, make them feel special and keep them safe. "

" I'm so making notes tonight. " Novastorm said.

" Maybe I should go down there? " Vortex said.

" Yeah right, and start with all your BDSM crap and clean the place out. No thanks. " Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp turned to Vortex," Yeah, girls like romance. Not raw propersitions. you can't just demand unconventional interfacing from the get go, you'll scare them all away. Some of the girls in these clubs are very young as well."

" That works for Starscream though. " Sunstorm said.

" Yeah but he doesn't tend to chat up young woman at clubs. I've only ever seen him with much older femmes normally in groups. Once I found him with Thrust and a bunch of older women having a foursome. I think he finds excitable young women annoying. " Skywarp answered.

"Haha! that's funny. Older femmes like the young ones and they end up gangbanging with a covert gay boy and an idiot." Novastorm answered.

"Haha! So if Starscream does fuck a woman, she has to be old haha! I knew he was a fucking mommas boy. Just another freaky kink that guy has." Thundercracker laughed.

"Yes but relationships are such fuckin hard work! You can't do want you want to do for the longest time, then you gotta hope she falls in love with you before she realises you're a creep and a piece of shit." Vortex lamented.

"Well what do you want to do? Or shouldn't I ask." Skywarp asked.

"Beat her, pretend though. Tie her her up... Pretend though. rape her... Pretend though. Things have to be spicy before I'm even interested In more then torture. " Vortex answered.

"Good luck finding a nice girl who'll do all that shit. Why don't you look on a kinky hook up app?" Thundercracker said.

"I do. That's where I got my last girlfriend. But she was too much of a sadist. I want a weak, downtrodden, PTSD ridden, submissive masochist who secretly loves being disciplined, beaten and raped but doesn't openly enjoy it, and I want her to cry all the through it. She has to enjoy trying to hurt me too. Not much to ask. Mmm still nothing in my in box" Vortex said as he looked at his app.

There was silence a moment as they all stared at Vortex.

"Were you, like... Abused as a sparkling or something." Nacelle asked.

"Yes... I enjoyed every second." Vortex answered rather creepily.

" He's as bad as Starscream. " Novastorm added.

"Good luck with all that shit. I like normal girls into all kinds of fun." Thundercracker said.

"But Vortex, if you get a girlfriend, after a while, into the relationship. They're happy to play some little games and would let you tie them up and stuff." Novastorm said.

"Yeah but I want it all now. Not wait bullshit ages for some bitch to think she loves me." Vortex added.

"Yes but they don't have to love you. Most of the girls I hook up with don't love me, they lust for me and just enjoy the experience, just keep coming back for more. I have a very good reputation to uphold. I always satisfy. I tell them, I'm all about the experience. " Thundercracker Said."

" What about you Skywarp? What are you after? "

" Well, a nice Girl-Next-door type, who's sweet and looking for something longterm. Helps if she's pretty, but she has to be sincere. "

" What if she has protoforms? "

" No problem. Instant family! " Skywarp answered.

" You mug. Raising someone else's fucking offspring. " Sunstorm said.

" I sure as shit wouldn't go there. Then you'll know there's always gonna be another guy on the scene. Can't be fucking dealing with that drama." Thundercracker added.

"But, in that scenario, a little one is entitled to a new father figure who loves them as their own. It's good for their psychology and mental health." Skywarp said.

"I think you need to quit this job now Sky." Nacelle added.

"Yeah and open a fuckin orphanage." Novastorm said making everyone laugh.

Skywarps phone went off and he looked at the display." Oh, I need to take this guys. " he said as he got up and hurried out and got to a private area.

"Starscream! Buddy are you all right?"

"Yeah sky. I got your text and saw that you kind of figured things out."

"Yeah. I saw Skyfire there and tried to hail you but you didn't respond. The price on that guy is so high it's insane. I lied to Megatron and told him I didn't see Skyfire, he asked everyone, he's obsessed. The only thing I don't understand is why the Autobots are helping cover for you?! "

"The Autobots are desperate for the two captives back. Why didn't you tell Megatron the truth? How did you bring yourself to lie?"

"Because I would have been signing your death warrent if I told him. I wasn't prepared to do that. But Thundercracker, he's current Air Commander, and is desperate for promotion and he's vowed to bring Skyfire in to be tortured and murdered."

"What?!"

"I know! If he's captured, he's dead. Megatron views him as a big risk in keeping you, and obviously he's right.I think he suspects that you love him so much, and I know that idiot traitor Skyfire may end up dying all because of who he fell in love with, the worse thing is, he would think it was all worth it. "

"Never! I'll hide him! They'll never find him!"

"You'll need to. So, are you not a prisoner?"

"I will be this afternoon. Skyfire is handing me over, begrudgingly. This is the only way to keep Skyfire alive."

"But Megatron wants you and Skyfire."

"What?! No! That's not happening."

"Then we need to keep in touch. We're going to the club tonight. I could break away and meet you somewhere else? Just don't bring Skyfire. I don't want to see him because he's a traitor, and he'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Okay Sky."

"So shall I see you at. The old ware house near the club?."

"Yes."

"So I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, ohh by the way Sky, em.. I'm sorry I was a total jerk to you."

Before a shocked Skywarp could even answer, the line went dead. He worried about Starscreams current state of mind, and just hoped he'd call back.

Starscream walked back into the berth room and walked up to the berth where Skyfire was laying on his back on his phone.

" Sky, can I have a hug. "Starscream said as he climbed on the berth"

Skyfire put his phone on the berth table and put his arm around Starscream, "You can have anything you like, my love."

"I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to die."

"What? What is this dying stuff? Unless you know something I don't, I'm very much alive."

"Yes but I want you to stay that way. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said holding Skyfire tight.

"Whats wrong Screamy? You're all clingy, this is very unlike you."

"You're just.. So good to me."

"And you... Treat me like shit sometimes?"

"... Yes." Starscream said as he buried his face in Skyfires neck.

Skyfire cuddled him close. "We are supposed to be together. It's the way it is. It's written in the stars. Our sparks are kindred spirits. True lovers. You and I are two parts of a whole. Nothing can change that. Anyway, I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Skyfire said as he pulled off his wrist panel. He had a panel on his wrist re-Finished with a sparkling metallic finish and little diamonds on the edge that caught the light. He pulled off Starscreams wrist panel and fitted his onto Starscream. "I know you like glittery, diamondy things so I had my wrist panel refit and repurposed to fit you too. You can wear it and think of me."

"I love this." Starscream said turning it in the light. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. We deserve each other. We weren't created to suffer. We were created to enjoy life and feel love and fulfillment together. At least you'll know that I loved you completely with no other motive then desire."

"You're so good to me."

Starscream put his arms around Skyfire and held him close, listening to the hum of his electrics deep within his chest.

"Fancy a little kiss and a cuddle before we pack? "

"I sure do. It makes me smile because millions of years ago you used that exact phrase when we were students. Every time you said "Movie in, a kiss and a cuddle" it always was a byword for great sex. I love how, to this day, your so vague. I just say 'Let's Fuck', but I prefer... A kiss and a cuddle. '"Starscream said happily.

" Well one day you'll have a daily kiss and cuddle when we're together for good. " Skyfire said holding Starscream tight.

* * *

 **/ At the Biggest club in town /**

Most of the Seekers, Coneheads and a couple of Rainmakers walked into the busy over packed club. It was the busiest night of the week and they were only allowed in as they were celebrities that would cause a fuss for the club and keep people buying over-priced drinks.

Nacelle looked around and decided to get shitfaced before doing anything so headed for the bar with , Thrust and Ramjet saw a group of girls. So went over to sit with them.

"They're so busy tonight! What do we do?" Novastorm said.

"Well normally, they're up on us already, but probably haven't noticed cause it's so busy."

"Should I go chat someone up?"

"No, not yet." Thundercracker said as he turned to the barbot. "Can I have two energon cocktails. I'm not bothered which."

"Two cocktails?"

"Yeah, ones for them to give to that girl there." Thundercracker pointed to a pretty young femme who was with her girlfriends. She was silver and sky blue, with large gold eyes. "You see, if you go for a girl in a group then they're more open, flirty and in competition with each other, and you can always change your mind and pick another. Single girls are guarded, as they should be. "

"Right so what happens when they give her the drink?"

"Well, she'll either accept it and ignore you, refuse it and ignore you, walk up drop it all over you and ignore you (that's never happened to. Me), tell her friends who'll all stare at you and maybe want you for themselves, or tell you that she's spark bound or not interested. Best case scenario is that she gets up and comes talks to you and brings you back to her girl group. "

" Oh look! They're looking! "Novastorm said watching Thundercracker wave back.

Two of the girls got up and walked over."Did you buy me this?"

"Yes I did. Are you cool with that?"

"Yes. Oh your a Decepticon! How cool! Come back and meet my friends. They have to see this! ."

"I'd love to." Thundercracker said offering his elbow to the girl he'd picked out. "

Novastorm followed.

"You don't mind selfies do you?"

"Not at all!" Thundercracker said sitting in between all the girls on the long sofa as they all Starting talking and asking him questions. Some of them were obviously drunk.

Skywarp snuck away from the group and left the club and headed for the large parking lot of a warehouse. He walked around looking around the dark.

"Psst! Skywarp!"

Skywarp turned around to see Starscream in the corner. "Starscream!" Skywarp said as he ran over and hugged him. "I'm been so worried. You have a damaged eye! "

"Sky, I don't have much time. I know, I hurt myself. I just wanted to Thankyou. I'll be back when the trade happens. What Kind of mood is Megatron in?"

"Hes furious that he has to negotiate for you. I also think he misses you because he has even less. Patience, every five minutes it's 'Have we heard from the Autobots, have we heard from the Autobots..' ."

"Well it's important he thinks I've been a POW."

"Have you been with Skyfire all this time?.

" Yes. "

" Do you have a death wish? "

" No."

" Well I'm just glad to see you safe. "

" Yes but I have to formulate a story and memorise it as Megatron will grill me about it over and over looking for an inconsistencies. That's just how he is! No fucking trust. Then probably beat me for causing him so much aggro. "

" Haha! Trust indeed. Yeah but, you have a way with him, you'll bring him round somehow. Make him... Normal again. Skywarp said.

" Yeah I'll certainly try. Take care, I'll be back with you guys soon. "

"Stay safe, crazy brother." Skywarp said hugging Starscream tightly.

"Okay, you can...let go now." Starscream said.

"Oh yeah... Ofcourse. Please don't keep getting yourself into scraps buddy." Skywarp said.

"Primus! You're such a hugger! But Yeah I'll try." Starscream answered as he pat Skywarps arm before walking off behind the building.

Skywarp headed back into the club to look for his friends. He saw Thundercracker and Novastorm in the corner with a whole load of girls around them.

Skywarp noticed Novastorm was reclined back on the seat with a drink and two women leaning into him answering questions about his life.

Thundercracker was on the opposite sofa laughing with a crowd of girls and they were all taking shots. There were tons of empty shot glasses all over the place.

Skywarp sat with them noticing that the aim of the game seemed to be that girls would sit in Thundercrackers lap, link arms and take a shot, and keep drinking till either one folds. Ofcourse Thundercracker, aswell as the girls, were getting sloshed.

One girl kept drinking but turned around and was sick on the floor, prompting Thundercracker to comfort her. Skywarp wondered what the point of drinking until you're sick. But then he remembered how fucked up Starscream was on drink, drugs , antifreeze and energy drinks.

Another girl sat on his lap. Thundercracker critically looked her up and down. "Naaah. You need ID sweetheart." He said as he pat her on the back and nudged the overly-young looking girl off his lap.

Another grabbed two shot glasses and handed one to thundercracker but sat on his lap facing him, adjusting herself provocatively. Skywarp knew that Thundercracker made the snap decision to try and and enamore her for the night.

Skywarp thought he better check on the others. Ramjet and Thrust had vanished and Dirge was in the bathroom being sick. Nacelle was leaving with a pretty femme when he started beckoning Skywarp over.

"Hey Sky!"

"Yeah Celle?"

"Here you go. Thanks a million. See you tomorrow buddy. Nacelle said as he loaded Skywarp up with his stuff and pat him on the back.

"But... Err. I'm not... stuff guy.." Skywarp said as he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see Thundercracker leaving, with six girls.

"Here's my stuff buddy. See ya tomorrow, my man." Thundercracker said, slurring his words slightly.

"Six girls...?" Skywarp said momentarily forgetting he's being forced to be stuff guy.

"Yeah, they want me to show them round. Have some fun. In fact, she.. -", he said as he pulled a girl close to him, "-... Is flight capable! She flys... Like us!"

The girl looked up to him, obviously completely drunk on energon shots, "Yeah but where are we going tonight?"

Thundercracker hugged her, "To the moon and back sweetheart." he replied worse for wear.

Skywarp got another tap on his shoulders, "Hey buddy. Glad your by the door. Here you go. See ya tomorrow." Novastorm said giving him all his gear before leaving with two girls.

"Six girls..." Skywarp repeated as he was holding a massive pile of gear.

Sunstorm walked up with two rainmakers, "I been looking for you dude. Here's our gear." Skywarp noticed that they were leaving with only one girl.

"How the hell does he do it. ?" Dirge asked before being sick on the floor again. "How does he keep pulling more and more girls? Do you reckon the actual nights a disaster? Like he just passes out or some shit? How can he satisfy six fuckin girls? Does he like, fuck at mach3 or something? " Dirge asked, noticing that he could only see Skywarps optics peeking over the pile of shit he was carrying.

"I really have no idea" Skywarp said. "But, I better take all this shit home. It's heavy." Skywarp answers.

/ Back at the safe house /

"Right everything importants in the lockup. Have you emptied your subspace pocket?" Skyfire asked.

"Don't worry, there's nothing important that I don't want them to see."

"Yes but is it empty? If it's not then you'll fail the scan."

"OK I left these in it for a laugh.." Starscream said as he pulled out four bottles of lubricant, a large double ended sex toy, a crack pipe, Rizlas, Cannabis, a spoon and a small bag of crack."

" What the fuck Starscream?! NO! What the hell are you doing!"

"Well it's in case I get bored and if they find them then they have to touch THIS... Which I cooked crack on.. -" He said as he held up the spoon, "-... and THIS which I've shoved up my ass... ON many an occasion..official and domestic. Once, right after a political speech... - " he said holding up a massive double ended bendy dildo.

" What the fuck is wrong with you!? Now we have to go back to the lockup to put this stuff with your weapons. They already think badly of me. How all this shit going to look! Honestly PornStar, I don't know why you pull these stunts! It aggravates me. Because there, all this stuff reflects on me. I'll never hear the end of it if you're seen with all this stuff! "

Starscream put his hands on his hips." But Sky, What's the problem! We did fuck, tons, and we did the crack..-"

"And just why do you feel the need to broadcast it? You really need to learn that anything between us is private. I'm a private person, and if you waltz into the Autobot Base loaded with all this gear they'll... I don't even want to think about it."

"I'm sorry Sky.."

"I can't be mad at you. Especially when you look at me like that. " Skyfire said as he embraced Starscream.

"Yes. Our last moments together for a possible long time should be filled with love." Starscream added.

"That they always are my love."

* * *

Skyfire And Starscream arrived near the proximity of the Ark. Skyfire turned to Starscream," I'm so sorry darling. "

" Not as sorry as I am. " Starscream said as he turned around to allow Skyfire to put cuffs on him. "Normally you cuffing me is a good thing.."

"I... I don't feel I can go through with this. I don't want you in a cell, or the clutches of that tyrant of yours. I don't want him touching you ever again. I can't do this Screamy. "

"Sky, we've been given an out. If we take it now then we can bide our time till it's right to be together. I'll make sure I meet up with you once every lunar cycle, so we can be together and make love." Starscream said.

"Once a lunar cycle?! No! What kind of relationship is that! That's nothing more then interface call. it has to be more regular then that,or our relationship is not going to survive. You'll be off someplace else with someone else. ."

"Thanks for the vote of fucking confidence. I'll l see what I can get away with. Let's go. "

Skyfire turned to a cuffed Starscream. "I love you, I always have, I always will. This breaks my heart... Further. Not long ago we were in a warm berth together. " he said as he lent down to kiss Starscream.

"You still have the taste of my transfluid in your mouth." Starscream noted before grinning.

"That's all I'll have left after this." Skyfire answers sadly.

They walked up to see Prowl and Bluestreak standing outside. As they walked up, Bluestreak eyed Starscream up and down, finally getting to see the guy up close.

" Hi guys... " Skyfire said flatly before turned around and placing his hands behind his back for Prowl to cuff.

"Wait, what's happening. Why are you being arrested?!" Starscream said.

"It was part of the deal." Skyfire replied quietly.

Starscream stared wide-opticed at Skyfire.

"Come on, your highness." Prowl said sarcastically as he grabbed the cuffed Starscream by the elbow and shoved him forward.

"He's gay. I can tell." Starscream said tilting his head towards Prowl.

"Can't I say goodbye to him?!" Skyfire asked, his voice breaking.

"No. We don't want to actually see any... Stuff. " Bluestreak answered as he lead Skyfire off in the opposite direction.

Prowl walked Starscream through a seemingly empty Ark. Starscream looked around committing as much as he could to memory.

They reached a lift and prowl put a special code in, and they went down. The doors opened to a large room split in half by a cell. The cold metallic dark blue wall had a massive Autobot logo that span nearly the entirety of the wall.

Prowl placed an immobiliser collar around Starscreams neck and pushed him into the cell and slammed the door shut with a delight he could barely hide.

"Okay Starscream, turn around and I'll uncuff ya."

Starscream silently turned around and placed his hands through the bars backwards to be uncuffed.

'Right. You'll be checked on every hour by day with 24/7 surveillance, fed three times a day and medically cared for. Any questions? "

"Yes."

' What? " Prowl asked.

" How do I order a conjugal visit? " Starscream asked grinning.

" You don't, wiseguy. You know, looking at you and hearing that annoying voice of yours, makes me think that there's something very wrong with Skyfire. " Prowl said before he left.

Starscream sat on the basic berth as a announcement was put out over the speakers," All Autobots, back to their stations please. "

'Please' he thought. How rediculous. You don't ask your troops, you order them. he could heard a flurry of activity in the surrounding floors, but there was a sense of unease in air as everyone now knew that Starscream was in the building, in the hold.

 **End Of Chapter Seven**


	8. Hostage Video

**Chapter 8 : Hostage Video**

 **Summary:**

Skyfire has a seizure and is taken to medway.

The Autobot base is awash with drugs again.

Starscream films his hostage video much to the Decepticons amusement, though Megatron is not impressed and demands a live feed.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter fornotes.)

Chapter Text

 **Autobot Med Bay**

In the Autobot med bay, Ratchet had been called by prowl at several points in the evening regarding Skyfires deteriorating health.

Skyfire had complained about feeling unwell, tremor and sweats cause by his cooling system not kicking in. He was just issued support treatments until Prowl had checked on him and found he'd collapsed and was having some kind of seizure malfunction.

He was taken into med Bay at once and plugged into a diagnostic machine. After a while he started to positively respond to treatment.

"Hey, Skyfire..."

"Skyfire you there?"

"Hmm..?" Skyfire moaned as his optics adjusted to the lights. .

"Good to see you back with us. You gave us a bit of a fright there." Ratchet answered.

"Where am I?" Skyfire asked.

"Nice and safe in medbay."

"Where's Starscream?" Skyfire asked, of course his lover was his first concern.

"In the detention cell downstairs. I'll send a word to him to let him know what's happened and that your okay. However I feel he's directly responsible for what happened."

Arcee leant down and touched Skyfire hand, "Everythings going to be alright Skyfire my love." she said as she stroked his face.

"What's up?"

"Well, I've found traces of all kinds of stimulant drugs in your system in random levels. Shockingly, including what looks like some kind of street Heroin. I didn't know you were a user."

"I'm not... I mean, this past couple of days I have."

"Let me guess... Starscream?"

"No, not at all! It was my dumb idea when drunk." Skyfire protested.

"I don't believe you for a moment. Especially since I scanned him, his levels are sky high as a career user. It accounts for a lot of Seeker behaviour if they're all high on drugs all the time. I bet he doesn't even get withdrawal now. He wouldn't let me do anything more then a scan or virus check as he keep insulting me saying he wanted to be checked over by a 'real' engineer. " Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Is he okay?"

"How can you ask if he's okay when you're the one he's endangered. You had a withdrawal seizure. But that's not the scariest thing I found. I found readings of a form of super energon. I ran it through Telitran and something called Ore13 came up. I was shocked as no one has access to that... Except maybe Starscream. I do have to inform you that as you are under the wellness policy, I do have to report the presence of drugs to Prime. "

" Yes, I guess so. It wasn't Starscream, it was all me. I bought them off a street dealer. "

" You can't get this from any street dealer, and you are a terrible liar buddy. Skyfire, you're too clean cut and decent to go looking for drugs, take crack, aquire Ore13. I'd put my life on the fact that you couldn't find a dealer if your life depended on it. That guy Starscream nearly killed you several times in the space of two days and nights.

"Nah. It was all my idea. And there more I took, the more I wanted. And I felt great on the stuff, I really did. I'll never forget how great it felt." Skyfire admitted.

"Ratchets right Sky, I was horrified to find out you had OD'd. I knew right away you didn't do it. I've known you for a long time, and you're the most decent, sweet natured, wholesome guy there is. You just fell under the spell of a dangerous individual."

" I'll get him to stop, Arcee. "

" I'm glad to hear it. " Arcee said leaning down to hug him.

" Its nice to be on a decent berth though. "

" Good. You get some rest. I know your in isolation and have a facts/competency hearing with Prime as soon as your healthy. Ratchets been cleaning out your system, he's going to offer the same to the prisoner."

"Great, so as soon as I recover, I'll lose my job formally?! Also Screamy would never agree to be medically treated by anyone but some guy called Knockout. Apparently he's a Decepticon bodywork and engineering specialist."

"Oh really?!" Ratchet injected, "Well I'd like to know where this Knockout got their engineering degree and what their speciality actually is!"

"Well, he wasn't really around when I was their teammate. But to this day I still have internal welding, repairs and rewires done by Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave." Skyfire said.

"Do show me where they are so I can redo them! they'll be botched jobs for sure. " Ratchet answered.

Arcee stroked Skyfires hand tenderly, "You just get better. Okay?"

"I'll try" Skyfire replied.

"Skyfire, when the diagnostic machine is through it will have found any malfunction present and I'll sort it out."

"Thanks Doc." Skyfire added patiently as he lay on the berth table. Staring at the ceiling.

Arcee turned to Ratchet. "Shall I go prep the prisoner for a health scan?"

"No dear, I'll do it myself. Only a few people have clearance to go down there." Ratchet answered.

"Hmm the Diagnostic machines picked up some minor issues, damage to some of your biocircits, melted wires here and there and a couple of intimate injuries. I'll need to ask you some questions and check you out. I'll try to stabilise your mood from the depression malfunction as well. "

"Oh right."

"Arcee could you please leave us so I can look him over thoroughly?"

"Ofcourse. Shall I do the lunch run for patients and the Seeker in detention?"

"No, You're not to go anywhere near him. I'll send Bluestreak into the detention cell, he'll also tell Starscream Skyfires okay. You can do the patient ward."

"Okay Ratchet.." Arcee said.

* * *

Bluestreak opened the door to the detention centre saw Starscream sitting on the by the berth.

"Ok Screamy, get up I gotya someting to eat, and have ta tell ya dat Jetfoyas OK."

"First of all. My names Starscream, that's how you're to address me. Secondly, of course Skyfires okay, why wouldn't he be? Thirdly, when can I speak to Megatron? And finally your leader Optimus Prime has not even shown himself to me."

"Yeah OK Starscream, I'm used to Jetfoya callin you dat all da time."

"Yes, you're the idiot with the lisp." Starscream interrupted as Skyfires funny impression came back to him.

"You gonna tawk to me bout dumb voices? And Jetfoya weren't OK, da guy had a seizure like Grimlock because he took a ton of drugs and went into withdrawal, which is weird as I know da guy don't do dat shit."

"What?! He had a fucking seizure?! What are you fuckers doing to him? Where is he now! I demand to see him!"

"You can't see him. You two are ta be permanently separated."

"Bullshit. Without me he'll have no will to live you fools. I swear you'll all suffer if I can't see him! "

"Yeah well he's OK now. But he has his competency disciplinary with Prime today. Prime has no wish ta see you. You ain't here in any official capacity. Youra prisoner. But you may see him at your hearing."

"How dare he insult me like that! I am Megatons official envoy, second in Command to all Decepticons and Official Supreme Decepticon Air Commander! I am only here by my own free will to Save Skyfire. I will not recognise any hearing. " Starscream answered infuriated.

"Nah buddy. Youra large bargaining chip. And you'll be given the opportunity to record a message for Megatron, hes demanding one ta know we have you and dat you're in one piece, and your here ta save ya one alloy so you can crawl back ta Megatron, get Jetfoya off da hook and get us back Jazz and Cliffjumper, which was took by the current air commander Thundercracker."

" Fucking thug Thundercracker. I'll deal with him... Again. I swear Megatron does it to piss me off. "

" Well Ya know. I ain't supposta but if you have a message for Jetfoya, I'll give it ta him. Only cause he's my friend. "

"Just tell him I love him and I'm greatful I have his panel with me."

"That doesn't make sense. Will Jetfoya understand it?" Bluestreak asked.

"For fuck sake. Let me straighten this out. He hasn't been Jetfire since college! His chassis and frame were constructed in the east by Eastern Cybertronian Scientists He wanted to go study science and joined the science academy, where he met me, very soon due to a lot of shit I won't go into with said given Eastern techs and the mechs they were building, he had to change his name for legal reasons. Because the autobots insist on fucking original documents and designated names, he joined you guys as Jetfire even though by fucking then, he was legally Skyfire .

After our degrees, I joined the Decepticon war academy, he blindly followed me, I joined the army, he blindly followed me.. - "

" You take drugs, he blindly follows you... - " Bluestreak said, for a moment being like Soundwave, savage as fuck." Listen, Starscream. I wanna give ya a piece of my mind. Dat dude loves ya, like I ain't never seen nobody love someone.

If ya told him to jump orf a cliff, with da promise dat you would follow, he would do it. You treat him like shit. No, in fact, you treat him worse den shit. You've set out ta destroy dat man and his reputation because he has a delicate nature. Ya made him gay, turned him into a drug taking poyvert.

I just wish he would get over you, and maybe if you fuck him around enough, he'll realise you don't give a shit and finally dump ya and meet someone who will love him as much as he'll love dem back... - "

Starscream stared at Blue streak in the wake of all the allegations against him, remembering that even Skyfire even said that he sometimes treated him like shit.

He knew Bluestreak was ignorant and that he hadn't made Skyfire anything, he was already gay, which was why he felt so attracted to Starscream that he kept asking him out when they were poor students. Starscream remembered that he agreed because it was a free meal initially and because he too found the larger mech attractive.

But now he realised he had lead his lover dangerously astray sometimes, and worried it may be too late to make it up to himself. But surely Skyfire wouldn't dump him. What if his friends like this one, are talking such negativity to him constantly.

Bluestreaks rant became audible again. "-.. And on top of all dat. I told him dat you just fuck him for a laugh and Youra bad influence."

"Are you finished?! Fuck you, fuck your opinions and fuck out of here! Blackening my name to my conjunx you fucking cunt!" Starscream shrieked infuriated.

Bluestreak realised he'd hit a nerve and left then left the shrieking Starscream who continued shouting after him. .

* * *

On the medical ward, Skyfire woke up on a medical berth to Arcee lightly shaking him.

" Sky, wake up honey. "

Skyfire sat up so Arcee could put the tray on his lap.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, and hungry."

"Then get this in you should feel better."

"Thanks Cee, hey is Bluestreak around?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh I just wanted to speak to him."

"Is it about the mysterious Seeker in the hold that no one's seen, or allowed to see?"

"Yes, how is Starscream? Is he okay, do you know?"

"Not personally, I do know that some people are dying to have a look at him."

"He's not an exhibit. Just a normal guy."

"That's not what I hear, but then, his reputation does proceed him. What's that light blue panel on your wrist?"

"On that?" Skyfire said, touching it protectively, that's a part of Starscream, we switched wrist panels. "

" Aww I think that's sweet, that's like wearing each others rings. But then, I've heard that he is not so sweetly inclined. "

" He is, sometimes, when he wants to be. He's kind and sweet, romantic and thoughtful, but only when we're alone together and there's no one to show off to. "

" I'm so curious. But! At least you're alright and feeling better. "

" Yeah but I'm covered in welding wraps."

"Yes Ratchet didn't tell me specifics but he repaired everything that he found a malfunction in. Though maybe I shouldn't ask why you have welding wraps around your hips.." Arcee smiled.

"No idea sweetie." Skyfire smiled back innocently.

"I love a man with a sense of humour. Are you glad to be back?"

"Yes ofcourse. Especially for care like this."

"You're such a charmer." she said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **At The Decepticon Base**

The Decepticons were gathered around their large monitor as soundwave played back the video clip of Starscream.

"Fellow Decepticons. I, Air Commander Starscream have been captured due to Soundwaves incompetence. I was selflessly protecting my teams advancing front when Soundwave left my side and I was cornored and taken down by too many Autobots to count. I valiantly fought to the last in the Decepticon name. *Audible sniggering in the background from Prowl who was filming it*

I know that the one true leader, the mighty Megatron will negotiate my speedy release. I have been treated well. The damage to my eye was gained from my solo heroic battle against the Autobots. The Autobots want to trade me in exchange for... *it looks like Starscream is squinting reading something off camera*.. Jizz and cliff... Jumper. Whatever the fuck. Pick me up soon. "

There was a roar of laughter from most of the Decepticons gathered, especially a creepy laugh from Soundwave, over the video. Megatron was grimfaced watching it.

"So, he fought 'More Autobots then you could count' and all he gets is a shiner? Fuck off. More like shot his mouth off and got punched the fuck up. " Thundercracker said as he leant against the wall.

"Silence Thundercracker!" Megatron replied. "I want a copy of this to analyse. That injury is only consistant with being punched in the face at close range. He is obviously being coached as if he did not want to make this video... He wouldn't. There is something in it for him."

Soundwave stepped forward," Signs indicate a lack of his usual degeneracy, absence of smug grin, and a total lack of fear. This amounts to his not being under any form of stress. " Soundwave said calculated.

" I agree Soundwave. The way he looks with his singular injury do not sit well with his demeanor. " Megatron noted.

Soundwave walked up behind Megatron."Maybe he was in a good state of mind. Maybe he was in the presence of Skyfire, and felt so elated, that he was compelled to making this clip." Soundwave said, as savage as fuck.

"Skyfire! Yes. Maybe he is pulling strings for Starscream in their care?!" Megatron seethed.

Skywarp squinted at Soundwave. Disgusted with his underhanded and practically Machiavellian techniques that were worthy of Starscream himself. He knew Soundwave wanted to name drop Skyfire.

" Why don't we cut the shit and raid their base. Launch a massive attack!" Nacelle added.

"No! We would risk in further injury to Starscream." Megatron answered.

"They have requested a simalar video showing their deputies." Sunstorm added.

"I want a live stream with Starscream. That would be most telling. Send a message back to that effect. I want to speak to him live or there is no swop and we attack their base and threaten the human target."

"Do we have to blow up a human target?" Thundercracker asked.

"Potentially. Would you have an issue following such a command?" Megatron asked.

"Not at all." Thundercracker responded quickly.

Soundwave turned to Megatron "They are insistant that they receive both hostages in exchange for Starscream."

"What?! That's laughable. I'm not Walmart, I don't give two for one. The deal is Starscream and Skyfire."

Vortex was rubbing his hands together.

"For some reason, they believe they have you over a barrel as they have Starscream. If we were to insinuate that you did not care much for his return or that we would allow harm to come to him we would strengthen our position." Soundwave added, though he tried not to seem to blatant.

" Soundwave, just do as I fucking say for once." Megatron added.

"Yeah. We want our Trine leader back in one piece thank you very much." Skywarp said, making Soundwave glare at him evilly.

* * *

 **Back To the Autobot Base**

Prime gathered the Autobots together. "My dear friends. As you know, I've sent the 4k file to Megatron showing a messege from Starscream, indicating that he's okay, I've received a file showing Cliffjumper and Jazz, they're in a bad way, and obviously have had the shit kicked out of them by Thundercracker, but they're functional."

Blaster put his hand up. "Dog Beta be good. I'm having to look after his houseplants as well as my own."

"You mean you too are still growin dat herb and sellin it on da Internet?" Bluestreak asked.

"Nah dude ofcourse not. These are chilli plants." Blaster said while staring at the look on Primes face.

"There seriously better not be more drugs in the Autobot base! If I find that the base is awash with drugs again then I'll be checking all quarters. We can't have that with a former addict walking around.

"Prime! Blasters quarters smell strongly of Cannabis, if fact he smells strongly of it now." Bumblebee shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Bumblebee, you want our stash shut down?!" Wheeljack muttered.

Prowl shouted, "Yeah is he tryin to attract Skyfire?"

Arcee and Bluestreak stared at Prowl.

Prime pointed at Blaster. "There is a strong smell of cannabis in here."

"That's probably Skyfire breathin" Prowl added.

"Dude I don't go round sniffin peeps whatever you think you smell. Yous wrong G." Blaster said.

"Yeah but Prime ain't never been worried about a little weed. It's when you start spoon cookin full on crack that there's an issue." Prowl said.

"Does that mean we good, dog?" Blaster replied.

"My friends. I want the rumours to stop. I am officially telling you all that Skyfire is not a drug addict... Maybe Blaster is. I'll look into it."

"Me Grimlock never bought weed from Blaster for 30 big ones. Me found it all by myself." Grimlock said.

"Shut the fuck up Grimlock." Wheeljack answered.

"That true! That true! Swoop added.

Bluestreak leant towards Blaster, " Canya hook me up 20 later? "

" Yeah man. " Blaster said.

"I know the economy is bad, that's why when supply was low, someone answered an add for weed on Craigslist and found out out it was Soundwave, he's cashing in on the market too." Bumblebee said carelessly giving away a massive revalation.

"Ain't beating my prices." Blaster said quietly.

"Yeah but he fuckin offers free delivery via Laserbeak." Wheeljack added.

"I need to look into dat shit." Blaster replied.

Wheeljack stood up, "Prime, I ain't happy about having a Seeker in the base. The drugs have started already and I've heard about These Seekers that if they don't interface regularly they go on rape sprees or poison the atmosphere with Seeker sex magic that makes everyone a whore. Can't we just... I don't know... kill the guy? He may turn out to be a problem in the future."

" No Wheeljack my dear mouthless friend. We need to get our colleagues back. Also, nothing can happen. Starscream is safe in the detention cell, not even he can pull any stunts now. No one's seen him and that's how it's going to remain. It won't be an issue soon as he'll be swiftly removed from the base in the same secret fashion. I know some of you are very, very curious. But no one is seeing the Seeker except those with clearance. " Prime added.

 **Notes:**

Up Next:

Skyfires Disciplinary.

Arcee sneaks down into the hold to have a peek at a Seeker all up close and personal (Basically a whole chapter of porno. Warnings will apply)


	9. He Screams, She Screams, They All Scream

**Chapter 9 : He Screams, She Screams, They All Scream For Starscream!**

 **Summary:**

 **WARNING :**

This chapter is pretty much just Porno.

If that's not your thing then the TL;DR plot advantage advancement version is:

Starscream bangs Arcee... That's pretty much it. Oh, and she gives her access codes to Skyfire because Starscreams such a good fuck, now Skyfire can sneak in and see him.

Skyfire has his disciplinary and Prime is lenienct because Skyfires such a nice guy.

Author Notes:

Writting this was so much fun.  
Some bits made me lol but it's typical Starscream being Starscream and could write in lots of his character behaviour in a way that couldn't really be written in with Skyfire because Starscream loves Skyfire and is too into getting laid, and cuming again and again, to give him much bad attitude.

I wanted to be careful how I wrote this as Arcee is in fact a strong and sassy woman, certainly no pushover or straight out victim, so there's a bit of give and take, though they're both victims of each other to a degree.

Sex all fuckin round I say.

As for Starscream, he's at his best :) there is MTMTE Starscream influence.

* * *

 **Sequestered Away In The Autobot Hold Is Starscream**

In the early evening, the surveillance camera had been tampered with. The lights in the cell room went off as power was momentarily stopped, startling Starscream. The lights flickered and only emergency lighting came back on. A few sparse small lights around the room.

The first security door was heard to open, then the next. Making Starscream stare at the door in anticipation of a mysterious visiter.

Arcee opened the door and walked in. She shut the door behind her. She walked towards the cell.

"So, you're the infamous Starscream." Arcee said in a soft and warm, yet stern voice as she walked in, looking him up and down.

"Yes.." he replied in a soft tone, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I've never seen a Seeker up this close."

"Well.." He said as he moved up and gripped the bars lightly, "Look away. Be my guest. I've never seen an Autobot femme on this planet before, I've only met resistance femmes. Look at you... Look at the fucking thighs on you... Tattoos and everything... And pink. What's your name?" Starscream asked in a sugery, almost patronising tone while he looked down at her, not looking her in the optics.

"Arcee,"

"Arcee.." he said prolonging the syllables, ".. Rolls off my tongue nicely."

"I've heard a lot about you. You're known for your bad temper, viciousness, sharp wit, charm and sexual appetite. You're not as big as I imagined, but I'm sure you can 'assist' me." Arcee replied hungrily eyeing him up and down herself.

"Well, it depends on what you've been imagining. You haven't seen all of me.. .yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, so you want me to 'assist' you, Ofcourse, why are you here otherwise? You want see what people are talking about. I'd be on my best Behaviour. You have all the power here."

"Well, Skyfire is banned from this area and under strict curfew and disciplinary. I could loan him my codes to access the confinement cells and you can finally see him for yourself after he had that awful collapse." Arcee said

'In exchange for...? " Starscream asked in a knowing tone.

Arcee smiled at him.

"Listen, Mr Second in command, I'm a progressive and forward thinking Femme. I'm no pawn of men. I know what I want and I take it.

By the way, I've heard that you scream alot, but, you don't sound very screechy to me."

"Not really, but we're talking quite low. You've not given me anything to scream about."

"You are quite the charmer aren't you, Mr Air commander? I've also heard you're well versed in multiple arts of lovemaking and perverse sex. If the rumours true, if you're good enough for a tyrannical warlord leader, then I want to try you out as the opportunity presents itself. Even though he's probably more focused on a different part of you to the part I'm interested in. "

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Once you go Seeker, you don't go back." he said calmly.

"So tell me. Which of you seekers is best in berth, because I've heard differing accounts."

"Me... Ofcourse."

Arcee smiled, "... Ofcourse. But then I may want to try my hand, so to speak, with more then one of you to form an educated opinion."

"Well, how would have such easy access to my trine brothers then?"

"All the girls know the clubs they hang out at, when they are looking to get laid. They have their pick of the celebrity struck girls down there. The poor virgins desperate to suck them off to retain their virtue because they've never had sex, or the groupies wanting to try out another Decepticon warrior, or the Seeker groupies, shameless girls that'll fuck anything with wings. If I cover my alliance tattoos, Which one wouldn't want to take a good girl like me out?"

"True, true. Though, you sound badly sexually frustrated. My fellow seekers, they love their celebrity and Internet fame. Especially the man-whores amongst my team-mates. However, if you had a full unhurried night with me then you certainly wouldn't constitute as a good girl. I would make you do bad and terrible things, which would make you cry, but cum so very hard. I've always maintained that only when you really hurt someone, can you truly make them better. The line between pain and pleasure is so thin. One easily becomes the other."

"To a certain extent I agree, But, I do like my mechs more on the masculine side, personally. Not all Seekers are so effeminate, I've seen some who are very masculine. Who would you say is the most masculine of your whole team? "

"Me... Ofcourse."

"Ofcourse... But, it may not be my scene." Arcee said nonchalantly.

"What scene is that?"

"The whole, Seeker, Decepticon Whore, thing."

Starscream lent his face between the bars, "I'm not a whore." he sighed. "I've never been paid for services rendered, yet people keep saying whore. Where's all the credit then from all these people paying me for all this interfacing? If you believe it or not, that's the truth."

"You passed Ratchets viral check though, I looked. I have a basic prisoner medical clearance."

"Ofcourse. I'm the cleanest there is. I take very good care of myself in that department. I see you've made it a point to try and research me. It makes me think you've made up your mind to have some intimacy with me. "

"I haven't made up my mind yet. It's a ladys prerogative. I've also heard that you're a kept man, someone takes good care of you." she responded.

"Oh? And just who takes care of you then my dear? Are you Sparkbound?" Starscream asked shamelessly.

"How could you ask me that?!" She said shocked at his forwardness.

"I just did." Starscream said, enjoying that he had her on the verbal run.

"No I'm not."

"Dating?" he pressed.

She smile an embarrassed blush, "No.."

"That means yes."

"No, it means no. I hope you're not one of those mechs who thinks no means yes." she said firmly.

"Only under certain, mutually agreeable circumstances."

"There is a certain something about you Starscream, and I don't say that just because you're spamming pheromones at me. Let me tell you though, they're not masculine enough. Right now you smell a bit... Female. It's like smelling my own spray." she laughed.

Starscream gave an embarrassed side eye," How about now? " he grinned as he noticed her expression change a little.

" Now you seem nicer. You're really shameless. I didn't know you could change your pheromones. "

" Shameless? That's been previously established. Most Seekers have strong pheromone signatures. So, are you going to let me touch you my dear?"

"What?!"

"No, just your face or your hand I want to feel how soft your alloy is, come up to the bars."

"Starscream, that collar you're wearing is an immobiliser. If you try anything you'll get the mother of all shocks."

"Oh! I must experience that at some point!"

"I'm being serious." Arcee sighed.

"So am I. But you'll be absolutely safe then. C'mon.. ," he gestured with his hand and winked at her, "step up, this is your only opportunity."

For Arcee, this level of playing with fire was irresistible. Her sense of mischief kicked in and this was too much of a good opportunity to miss. No-one would believe his word against hers anyway. This was a good opportunity to try a Seeker, not just any, the most notorious one. Certainly something for her to chat to her resistance femmes about.

She fearlessly stepped up to the bars and allowed him to touch her face."You're very soft." he said warmly. He said as he ran his index finger over her mouth.

"Don't think I don't know that you're just trying to ingraciate yourself with me for some pointless escape plan, or just an opportunistic overload. Everything I've heard would tell me that I'm not to your taste anyway." Arcee added.

"Everythings my taste. And I could escape without any interaction with you, and don't think I don't know that you're trying to ingratiate yourself with me because you have a a couple of seeping holes you want me to fill. what you've heard is wrong. Ask any lady I've pleasured." Starscream said in a low tone.

"Ha! Is there any lady you've pleasured? I want to see this sex-magic of yours." she asked sarcastically.

"You're seeing it now.", He half grinned at her, "Are you being rude to me?"

"Yes." She said knowingly, "I can see why he likes you."

"Who?"

"Your male lover"

"Which one?"

"Skyfire."

The thought of Skyfire threw Starscream a moment. He wondered where he was, and if he was okay, then came back the guilt of the mistreatment.

"Lost in thought?" Arcee asked, noticing him staring off into space,

"Maybe I could assist you, if you assisted me." Arcee insisted.

"Assist." That's a new word for it. Starscream calmly replied.

"So then, are you or aren't you. I can't quite tell myself. You seem a bit of a mixture"

"Am i or aren't i... What?" Starscream asked curiously.

"Gay. But then the way you're flirting with me shows some interest, so I imagine you know your way around a woman."

"Heh!" Starscream laughed, "Back to this..,am I gay? no, never. I'm not gay. But if it excites you a little more to believe I am, and that you're somehow 'turning' me, then do go ahead. I aim to please, and fulfill fantasies. It makes no sense to cut out fifty percent of what you can have. I am whatever people need me to be. Like I said, everything is my taste, from the most vanilla interfacing to the most painful, violent extremes. I do...any..thing, and it gives me, and others, great pleasure. "

Arcee was by now, hopelessly entranced and felt she deserved a good overload. She leant up and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and test the water.

Starscream reached through the bars and lifted her slightly to kiss her threw the bars as best he could. He closed his optics and thought about Skyfire, and where he was and if he was healthy. .

While they explored each others mouths with their tongues, Starscream could feel Arcee's hands groping all over him, through the bars, with an unexpected zest which surprised him a little, as he felt she was so proper.

She pulled away from him suddenly and stepped down and away from the bars, hearing one of the two security doors seal go. Sunstreaker walked in.

"Get away from him!" Sunstreaker shouted as he grabbed her arm protectively, "He's dangerous! Poisonous! and people are under strict instructions not to enter here without clearance."

"I do have clearance. Ratchet asked me to check on his current behaviour after the powercut. " Arcee said.

"Yeah, well you can do that from the readouts upstairs. A lovely lady like you should be nowhere near this sadistic Decepticon harlot. Also, he's a Seeker, the worst kind. I've heard about them. They're perverts who have to have to interface every day or they just go on a raping spree."

"For the record, I've never raped anyone. Never had to. Who wouldn't want this.. " Starscream said as he touched himself.

"See what I mean? This guys repulsive and his voice makes my audio receptors leak." Sunstreaker said as he helped Arcee to the door.

"Do I make your aft valve leak too?" Starscream asked in a mock seductive voice.

'I really can't wait till this creeps off the base or dead, and he can take Skyfire with him. I had no idea how bad this guy is and it puts serious questions in my mind about Skyfire. " Sunstreaker said as he left with Arcee.

/

Skyfire waited patiently in the hall to be called into Primes Chambers for his hearing.

" Come on in Skyfire buddy. " Silverbolt said.

Skyfire walked in and took a seat. Prime had heard the testimonials of Silverbolt, about the day he abandoned his position, and from Ratchet about his medical and mental health issues. They both also had given glowing character references in his defence.

"Skyfire, my big friend. It pains me to have you before me like this. I never would have imagined you in a disciplinary.

Usually it's Grimlock, Wheejack, Sunstreaker, sideswipe, the list goes on. But never you. You're one of my best men. Wholesome, decent and of good nature.

Now! On record. Firstly, I would like to say that everyone speaks in your favour. I know a couple of people worry about your Decepticon affiliation and generally suspect you, but this is not the general perspective.

I want you to know that this disciplinary is not about competency as you are a brilliant Air commander, a logical strategist, a friendly inclusive person, a highly accomplished intellectual and a truly heroic Autobot.

Though it was a matter of the heart that leads you before me today.

You abandoned and endangered your unit by causing confusion over your safety and location. You actively colluded with an enemy agent to leave your active duty and give him safe passage out of an active engagement situation.

You caused chaos in the command chain over your wellbeing, although you did relieve yourself of command before vanishing.

You have been found to have illegal substances in your system which nearly severely damaged you. I know you have never touched such things so I attribute that purely to the enemy agents bad influence and his near hypnotic control of you.

However, you were also still working to a Autobot mandate as you shot a Seeker twice while you were with the enemy agent you left with, and you stepped up to the request to bring him in, which frankly, we thought would not occur. You have co-operated completely.

Do you have anything to add that you would like to be considered before a final decision?"

" No Optimus, you know well anything I would put forward. " Skyfire answered.

" Do you want to give any further defence for yourself? "

"No. Because, to put forward anything in the way of defence would be, in part, to rationalise behaviour which is largely indefensible." Skyfire added.

"Okay, now. Off the record, before I tell you the outcome. It's because you love Starscream isn't it?"

"Off the record? Yes. I hadn't see him for six months, I was sparkbroken and overcome by feelings I couldn't control. I secured my team then left, as he did, abandoning his unit. I love him so desperately."

"I know buddy, I know. We've all been there and been blindsided by love. Now! Back on record.

In view of all the evidence given, from yourself and your team mates. Also, of the fact that you have a blemishless past record. I find that I can not pass an outcome of gross misconduct as that would effectively destroy everything you have carefully built over the years.

Instead, under proviso, I find a temporary minor charge of reckless endangerment due to momentary insanity. This charge is also to be stricken from your service record in one earth year, so you will remain blemishless.

Now the provisos. You are to attend all requested courses and programs with ratchet.

After much consultation with Silverbolt, you will be temporarily stripped of all air command capacity for the duration of the first and second course to give you some time to be where you need to be mentally.

You are also to complete a drug rehabilitation course to make sure that it's out of your system and you've recovered.

You are to enter talks with me regarding your relationship with the enemy agent and how, if that relationship continues, it is to be conducted.

Do you understand and accept the above provisos? "

"Yes Optimus, and I thank you for your leniency. " Skyfire replied.

"OK, end of record for the meeting. I have a few more of these to do today. On your way out Silverbolt, can you call in Grimlock, he's up next, with the Dinobots giving evidence for him... Again... For the third time this month."

"Sure prime."

/

Late in the middle of the dark cycle. The cell lights flickered again, showing an override to the system. The emergency lights came back on.

Arcee crept back down to the prisoners quarantine. She opened the final door to see Starscream sitting on the floor by the berth.

" I didn't think I'd see you again. " Starscream said somewhat surprised.

" Well, isn't this what you called mutually agreeable circumstances?"

"It's the middle of the dark cycle."

"Yes, and I'm sure you're used to luxury berths and refined Energon on tap. Not a prison cell." Arcee said.

"You're right there. This is not what I'm used to. You should see my quarters and my massive berth."

"Well, this will have to do for now." She said as she opened the prison cell door. "Just remember what will happen to you if I have to trigger the activator on your collar. So don't even think of trying to attack me. Also if you pass the threshold of the cell it will activate automatically."

Starscream was wide-optic'd as he saw her standing by the open cell, "Now, why would I attack you?"

"That's the point, I don't know." She said walking over the threshold into the cell.

"Do you realise how much trouble you'd be in if your little friends knew about this?"

"Yes, but this is too much of a good opportunity to miss. I want you, and you're going to perform for me." she said, leaning against the wall watching him get off the floor and walk right up to her.

For the first time a nervous shiver went down her. He walked slowly towards her and was now standing right in front of her, looking down on her and bathing her in shadow. No protection, no nearby help if this got out of hand, no bars.

He placed his hands flat against the wall either side of her head, looking down at her, more then half his face bathed in the shadows of the dark cell, grinning down on her in such a menacing way, she could feel her transfluids running freely.

"I have you now.." he said as he bent to find her lips and kissd her, pressing her against the wall.

"You do.." she responded as soon as she looked up and leant into his kiss.

Starscream started to grope her body, running his left hand down her sides and slapped her aft. his right hand on her breast assembly, then falling down between her thighs.

"You've lost completely control of your male urges. I read you like an open book. You want me badly, I can tell."

"Not as badly as you want me." Starscream answered in little over a whisper, . "How do you get this off." he whispered into her audio receptior as he caressed and touched her pastale pink interface cover.

"You don't waste any time?!" She said, auto-ejecting her frontal panel, which he caught and dropped to the floor, 'There is no time. Eject your aft panel, now. "

She looked away blushing and shook her head demurely.

"Awww...You have limits. You're hampering my and your experience. How disappointing " he whispered to her.

Starscream dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her left thigh over his shoulder and touched the sensitive sensor folds of her frontal valve port with his index and middle finger, feeling the warm sticky transfluid seeping out of her. He gently pulled apart her valve folds exposing her most sensitive external sensor and licked up against it very slowly causing a change in Arcee which was immediately noticeable as she spread her thighs further apart giving more space to the warm tongue exploring the hyper sensitive sensors and folds of her frontal interface entrance and her whole body seemed to soften.

"Ohh you're good. I can tell, you're hungry for a woman. Have you put something through your tongue too? " she said under her breath, putting her hands on his head and murmured while moving against his tongue.

He nodded in agreement, making some kind of affirmative sound, as he continued very slow, upwardly licking strokes, against her main sensor node, and as he felt around her folds with his fingers, While looking up at her occasionally.

Whenever their optics met, she couldnt help feeling a strong pang of pure shame. Especially when he would move away from her entrance a moment to watch a thick string of her sweet, creamy, fluid hang from between the tip of his tongue and her soft valve.

No one had ever defiled her so beautifully before. Having a notorious Seeker between her legs, holding free carnal reign over her most delicate, valuable area, was so arousing that she felt feint at the thought of how it would debase her in the eyes of the good men she liked and was surrounded by, all whom were lining up to ask her out. Desperate to put their best foot forward with gifts and beautifully written letters.

No. Much better getting skillfully eaten out against a cold prison wall with the possibility of a no-strings, potentially violent, fuck afterwards.

She now knew she had a weakness for bad boys, and he was the baddest. She couldn't get any lower then Starscream, without simply fucking a dirty begger on the street.

He pulled her other leg over his shoulder, hearing her try to quieten her moans as he sped up, flicking his tongue on her softest little sensor. He starting to push his middle finger up her valve as he circled his tongue all around, licking, sucking and lightly biting on her folds with a sense of illicit urgency until in no time she was on the edge of her overload as sweet tasting, thick and clear transfluids slowly ran out of her. .

Starscream sensed her imminent release and hesitated and kissed her between her legs then carefully pulled her legs back down from his shoulders so she could support her weight, as he stood up.

"Oh no! No, don't stop." she said, her voice coming and going.

He lent to kiss her, licking his own fingers and putting them in her mouth. "This is what you taste like, princess." he casually said to her.

Arcee placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back on his knees, "I've nearly cum. Don't stop now, just to give me attitude. ."

"Go on. Get on your knees, princess. I want to hear you beg for it." he whispered into her audio receptor while he licked his two fingers, and sucked on his middle finger.

Arcee pouted at him, "Why are you so crude," she purred as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around one of his legs, "Please.. Please, make me overload." she said in such a way that was almost sarcastic, or that she just enjoyed playing his little game.

Starscream stroked her head feeling quite intoxicated with power and unbelievably turned on. "And just how do you propose I do that... Arcee?" he asked so innocently and sugury sweet, in a voice she'd never heard from him before. .

"By doing what you've been doing." she answered, feeling mildly irritated and hugely sexually frustrated.

Starscream paused while looking towards the ceiling, with his index finger up, as if he were about to narrate something rather profound, however, instead of anything profound, he looked down on her, "Say... 'I'm begging you, please, please eat me out..Lord Starscream' "

"I'm begging you, please... Please... eat me out... Lord... Starscream." she purred, ".. Until I cum in your mouth."

"Mmmm.. That's good enough." He shrugged and said before picking her up and carried her bridal style to the berth.

She felt such conflicting feelings in his arms. His attitude, his wonderfully sadistic little games, his sturn shrill little voice with such strong elocution, the way he'd sexually humiliate her. She wanted it all.

He carefully placed her in the berth, laying her half on the berth with her legs bent down the sides. Starscream kneeled before her on the berth and leant inbetween her thighs.

Their optics met again as he ran both his hands up her stomach. "I'm going to laugh so hard the next time I hear anyone say that you're gay. I haven't even fucked you and you're the most passionate lover I've ever had."

Starscream seemed not to acknowledge her statement at first, then looked back up to her, "Then whomever you've slept with is inept." he said flatly, staring transfixed between her legs.

The moment his mouth made contact with her again, she felt a rush of excitement and a growing heat between her legs. her lubricant was spilling out from her onto the berth. She caressed him as he continued at speed, delving his tongue into her and parting her soft valval folds with his fingers, lightly biting on her at intervals.

Starscream pulled her legs up onto his shoulders, her soft alloyed thighs either side of his head as he licked up her inner thigh, then sucked on her frontal sensor fold. Her breathing became shallow and she started to moan out loud writhing against his mouth, making him reach over and cover her mouth with his hand.

He lay her back on the berth and placed two fingers into her valve and felt around caressing her internal sensor nodes as he rolled his tongue quickly around her external sensor.

He placed another finger into her, feeling her body softening and relaxing under his touch, then placed another finger into her resulting in her pulling his hand away, "What are you doing?!"

He paused a moment, and looked up to her. "I like putting things inside here. It pleases me."

"No. don't do that! I'm not one of those dirty, pleasure bots!"

" I worry that you are nervous about four fingers, yet you want me to fuck you?" he said before he continued to give her long oral strokes and soft waves against her external sensor.

She moaned and seized up shuddering against him as she overloaded, her valve spasming and contracting at regular intervals against his tongue, while he starting ramming his two fingers in and out of her at speed until she whited out.

He lent on the berth propping his head up on his hand feeling a little bored. He waited patiently a moment for her to reboot. While casually looking at the open cell door. Escaping wasn't important right now. Megatron will buy his freedom at any cost, Overloading is. .

And the need to overload is always huge.

He thought about who he'd rather be on the berth with.

Someone who could actually excite him, shut him the fuck up and satisfy him completely. He plays games when he's bored.

She came back online and sat up startled.

"Welcome back." he said

"So then, where were we?" Arcee asked sweetly.

"You were about to head up to your quarters so you're not caught down here with me?"

"No.."

"No..?" he queried.

"Not yet, I haven't even seen your main assembly yet. I'm not going anywhere until I've had a decent go on you. If you're up for it."

"I'm always up for it. "

"You're bluffing." She teased.

Starscream got up off the bed and walked slowly to the centre of the room, and turned to her. He stood in an authoritive position with his legs spread, slowly and theatrically lifted his arms up above his head and remote ejected his frontal panel, making Arcee laugh.

"There, feast your eyes on that." he added and half grinned.

Arces optics widened as they fell between his legs."You've got to be joking...That's unnecessary and obscene. I've never seen anything like that before in my life."

"It's standard on a Seeker. You won't see anything like this, short of a war robot, though they can be even bigger. So then, short of porno, have I put all your little boyfriends to shame? Still want to fuck with me, young lady? "

"Oh fuck Yes!" She got up and walked up to him and curiously touched his spike. "Around here, there's a rumour that Blaster and Jazz are like you. This was started in the mechs shower/maintenance room. I haven't seen myself and could not be seen to ask."

"Princess, you do realise thats a popular myth that spread around Cybertron like wildfire. That mechs with that voice chip set, that talk like that or have dark alloys are well endowed."

"Well, your tanned. And you're like this."

"No. It's only because I'm a Seeker, nothing to do with my alloy tone or voice synth. We're all like this."

"Ive never seen anything like this." She said as she held his spike in her hand and noticed small blue guide lights running up it. "Plus you're encouragable..and so base."

"Then stop encouraging me."

"You can put your arms down now." she smiled.

"Good, are we friends now?" he asked with tone of satire as he looked down to see she still had her hand touching his cock.

"No." Arcee said firmly.

"Okay, then you need to get to know me better. On your knees and suck me off princess, unless you're too prissy.." he said casually as he pushed down on her shoulder making her slump to her knees. He pulled out his large scarlet spike, bent at the knees a moment to align and guided it into her mouth, pushing the back of her head against himself." I shouldn't have to tell you how this goes princess. Down your fucking throat."

Starscream sighed and exhaled as he looked around the cell room and the exterior room. He was thinking how basic and poorly interior designed it was compared to his luxury quarters, where he had all his jewellery, crowns, tiaras, rings and other sparkly things.

He then thought of Skyfire, wondered where he was. He then thought of all the things he needed to do back at the base. Yes the base. He didn't want to think about that problem.

Arcee sat slumped before him on the floor a moment after freeing her mouth, "It's so strange. I've heard transcripts of some of your most eloquent speeches, your public platform charismatic rallies to your own causes, your sociopolitical fundamentalism, not to mention your witty comebacks and all this verbal acumen and tenuous wisdom is distilled right down to 'On your knees and suck me off princess'?" Arcee said savagely, snapping him out of his daydream," I'm almost disappointed by your lack of verbal fortitude just now."

"Yes, alas, nobody's perfect. Just as well I don't fuck on a public platform then, People may be disappointed I'm not reciting fucking poetry. Words do seem to escape me when the transfluid does. But, are you honestly going to try and politically debate me from your knees, on the floor, with my cock in your mouth, woman? There's nothing poetic or sociopolitical about giving head, so please, continue. " Starscream said looking down on her and stroking the side of her face, before pushing the back of her head towards him.

"What the hell have you done to your spike?" Arcee asked, as she looked at the large chrome bolt through it.

"Oh that? Body modification. You'll learn all about that in a moment sweetheart, keep. Going." he said with a casual, almost comical tone, rolling his optics before he stared down at himself fucking her mouth.

"You are such a weird guy, and you're so bossy." She said before taking his whole spike down her throat.

"Excuse me! Stop talking. If you're talking, you're not sucking. I'm letting you, allowing you, to suck my cock here. What do you say, little pink princess ...?"

"Mmm, I gather you're going to tell me?" Arcee asked trying to hide her excitement after freeing her mouth to answer.

"You say 'Thank you', show me some respect and fucking say... thank you."

She looked up to him, "Thank you." and smiled, loving his little games.

He lightly tapped her on the side of her face with his open hand, ".. Thank yoooou... ?"

"Thank you, Lord Starscream." She answered as she looked up penitently, "-... For the pure pleasure, of your cock."

He couldn't help but smile down at her. "Good girl. Couldn't have told you to say better myself. I could abuse you if I were so inclined.."

Arcee wasn't quite sure if that was some kind of offer. "How, and why would you do that? I've been a good girl to you. I respect you and look up to you. I'm on my knees before you... ... Servicing you shamelessly. You don't need to give me any further discipline. " Arcee knew she b really didn't need to ask 'how' as she knew there would be a forthcoming answer, which may tempt fate if he was testing the water to step up his abusive sadist inclinations.

But she enjoyed being dominated by him, and saw her answer, was obviously the 'right' answer.

"You're right princess. Because some people like to be slapped, spit on and correctionally fucked, so... They misbehave or disobey... ." he replied guiding her head back onto his spike. .

The answer ofcourse, gave her insight into how extreme he would be willing to go, especially if she let him. But she didn't want to get in over her head. She had no want of being slapped and certainly not spit on. She wanted to know what exactly he meant by 'Correctionally fucked' but she managed to stop herself foolishly asking. She was smart and she was out witting him. She couldn't help but wonder if Skyfire enjoyed the being spit on, slapped and correctionally fucked option - Was this what he dealt with?

She stopped and looked up at him "I don't want to change the subject, my master, but have you disengaged the nanites output from your chamber?" Arcee asked ever so politely.

"Its never fucking plugged in. Not that it would matter anyway. You're not worried about Coding are you?" Starscream asked puzzled she didn't have any Spark protection.

"Show me."

Starscream opened a panel on his front and turned to his side to show her. "I ain't sireing shit."

Arcee smiled, "Okay" she said before continuing to suck on him.

"You're obviously not so prissy, or you've done this before. Come on darling, I shouldn't have to prompt you. Down your throat. You're getting the good stuff here. Stop being lazy This has to be the worst head I've ever got."

"She stopped a moment and looked up at him," You're the whore, remember?"

"We established that I'm not, remember?"

"No. We didn't. Anyway, you probably suck guys off better then I do, you've had more practice." She said as she stood up and grabbed either sides of his face and kissed him. "That's what you taste like. Bigshot."

He grinned at her, "I see you have a bit of an attitude on you. I like that." he said wagging his finger in her face.

"Are you, of all people, going to lecture me about attitude, master? These rumours started somewhere. " Arcee asked.

"How is it that Everyone seems to think I'm a fee-taking, berth hoping, transfluid hungry, gay whore, When I should embody decency and good taste?"

"Are you serious?" Arcee asked in a way that she knew he was shamelessly toying with her.

"Yes I was being serious." Starscream replied sharply.

"So says the guy who asks a lady to open her aft panel. "

"Open your aft panel, princess." he bent and whispered directly into her audio.

"I shouldn't have reminded you! No. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Be that kind of girl, just once...I won't tell." he half grinned and winked at her.

"No! Anyway, Afts aren't designed for that. I have something for you custom designed for that."

"Ohh really?"

"Yes."

"I'll pop your aft cherry for you, very gently ofcourse, so you can enjoy some new fun with your little boyfriends. They'll be so impressed if you offer them that. ."

"No! That's too kinky, Guys don't ask for that, and I don't have a boyfriend." Arcee protested.

"Well, guys you know don't. You'd last five minutes in the Decepticon base, if you've got it, it's expected. Anyway, You'll need it after you've been fucked a little. Give your frontal a break. " he shrugged.

"No I won't! Girls aren't like that in real life. This is not Porno you know. " She laughed."You're insane. Why are all of you men so obsessed with aft sex?! "

"Ofcourse I am. Getting it feels amazing because we mechs, especially us seekers have pleasure receptors all the way up, as for giving... Well that's just fun cause it's so tight. Don't be a prude. Give all of yourself to me, I'll just finger you there, nothing else... Promise."

"No. And woman don't have many, if any, pleasure sensors in there! They're mostly in the front and external. Anyway, I'm not taking a promise from you because I hear you're a pathological liar."

"Okay, then I promise to totally fuck you hard up the aft as soon as your panels off." Starscream smiled.

Arcee looked at him and burst out demurely laughing while holding onto his spike. "And you said you 'embody decency and good taste' ?"

"No I didn't." he laughed as he bent suddenly and grabbed her legs around the knees, pulling them above his forearms to his sides, lifting her off the ground, and carried her to the side of the cell, and pushed her a up against the wall.

She kissed him all round his mouth as he held her up, off the ground, against the cold prison wall, in front of the large Autobot logo, which took up most of the wall, "I am going to fuck you up so badly you pretty little thing." he whispered into her receptor, before whispering "Eject your aft panel."

"Why? Do you want to feel more at home?" She grinned as she whispered back.

"You'll pay for that little remark princess. Dumb moment to tick me off. You're about to get it so hard, no one will be able to satisfy you, but me." he replied and smiled as he pulled her close to him, bent slightly at the knees and tilted his hips to align himself and held onto her hips, holding her against him, in the air.

"Do whatever you like. Do your worst. Just, do it now. "Arcee whispered back into his audio as she held onto Starscream, and let out a prolonged and strained cry as she felt herself becoming impaled on his long textured spike. Her internal sensor array was firing continuously as he filled her right up to her ceiling sensor and stretched her out. Starscream looked down a moment, puzzled that there was not more internal space for her to accommodate all of him.

Lost in a world of color and emotion, she lay helpless, in his strong embrace, while hitting the wall in time to his increasingly strong thrusts. The illicit nature of the interfacing just seemed to excite her even more, as well as the risk of getting caught.

"We... We have to listen out. Incase anyone comes." Arcee said, her voice badly effected by the impacts.

"The only one cuming is you, very soon by the feel of it." He whispered to her as he felt the tell-tale rhythmic contractions of her frontal valve squeezing and pulsing around him, a sign of high charge and imminent overload.

Starscream rested his head on her shoulder, his mouth right next to her audio. He whispered, "I almost want someone to walk in, so they can watch me fucking their perfect little pink princess up against the wall." He said as he licked up the side of her face.

"You're such a... Bad influence." Arcee moaned, her voice wavering from the rapid impacts of being totally debased against the wall.

"Nows a really bad time to have reached that conclusion." he said in a breath lacking tone while he grinned at her, jerking her up and down, trusting in and out, "You're not as tight as I'm used to, maybe because you're so wet." He said before readjusting his grip on her. "Do you know how valueless you are to all your puritan friends now that I'm fucking you? You'll never be forgiven for this shit if they find out how desperately you wanted me. " he added while he reached his hand down between her legs, caressing her frontal sensor with two fingers as he fucked her.

"... And you're... rude" She replied with a strained smile as she bounced against the wall, regretting how good this made her feel, and how she didn't want it to end.

All her sensors were on fire and her ceiling sensor hurt from being bashed. Desperate not to be caught and knowing there was only so much time left before she had to sneak back to her quarters.

She relied on his kisses silencing her loudest moans, and tried to even push him away from her to calm his escalating aggression, but her seeming reluctance just made him change his angle, tighten his grip and pound into her harder, until he started to make breathless gutteral sounds.

She cried out far too loudly into his mouth as a massive overload hit, completely whiting her optics out. He could hear the clicks and whirs of her system rebooting as he continued thrusting into her, even though she was a floppy dead weight in his arms.

Feeling his own climax coming on, he lifted her away from the wall and lay her on the berth while they were still connected. He held Arcee's lower half up against him as he continued fucking her, just as she was coming back online.

She came back online, breathless and overwhelmed, trying to comprehend the overload she had, which she was still in the glow of as she found herself laying on the berth, with Starscream standing at the foot of the berth and and her knees drawn up to her shoulders as he slapped his hips against hers at furious speed, while holding her legs back agaist her, with every thrust bringing speed and urgency.

He let go of her legs and climbed on top of her, leaning on one side, to perform his last movements. She embraced him close and wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried his face in her neck and sighed as he reentered her. She grabbed his free hand and interlocked hers with his.

She heard him making gutteral sounds before he felt his frame shaking as he was on the verge of climaxing. Arcee was aware of a stinging pain between her legs as he slapped against with her,and she grinded against his hips from the relative comfort of the berth.

Arcee turned to look at his face which was pained with imminent orgasm.

His optics rolled up and his breathing shallowed, until his head fell into her shoulder and she heard a loud but muffled, long groan from Starscream, feeling him spasm and pulse against her and inside her, as he filled her with lots of his warm transfluids. She gripped his back, holding him against her. Starscreams eyes whited out for a few moments.

Arcee held his body preciously and tenderly against hers as she enjoyed his vulnerable moment. But, he came back online almost immediately, and surveyed the mess of transfluids all over the berth, floor and wall.

"What disgusting conditions they're keeping me in. I'm not cleaning this shit up." Starscream said breathlessly as he looked around.

Arcee sat up and smiled at Starscream, feeling a mixture of satisfaction, lust, shame and fulfilment. It almost unnerved him how she was smiling.

"That, was a good fuck. Fancy another quickie? I'm nearly ready, maybe five minutes. " Starscream grinned. As he turned to his side on the berth to spoon with Arcee and hold her close.

"Are you insatiable?" she replied, snuggling back into him.

"No. But there's so much more to experience. You need to open your mind. Spend a whole night with me, or one of my trine brothers, you'll be a different, more worldly woman."

"For a. Moment I thought that was a personal invitation. I think I'll stick to you as you seem to be the best of the worst. Why have any of the knockoffs if I can fuck you?" she said as she lay her hands on his which were locked around her waist.

"There's a compliment in there somewhere I'm sure. Nah, you should date one of my fellow Seekers. He'd keep ya happy."

"I can't date you?"

"No. Here, suck on this" Starscream was stroking his spent spike behind her, which was covered in her warm lubricant transfusion and his ejected fluid.

"What?! No. It's all..." Arcee said as she glanced back, while circling her hand, trying to find the word.

"Oh... That adds flavour, princess. Tastes nice. " he answered licking the palm of his hand.

"Starscream, you watch far too much pornography. Normal women don't do these things. What is wrong with you?!" Arcee felt pretty safe telling him off now he'd shot his load into her and was calmer and was far less sexually aggressive as when he's on the verge of overload.

Starscream looked confused, as if she told him the planet was about to explode. "Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Ehh... Yes they do."

"No. They don't. Also, a lady won't agree to sex, with the assumption that she'll do all manner of kinky other things. Like aft sex, and oral sticky stuff. Do you know you have a bad oral fixation, as well as many other fetishes."

"Ahh! Baby steps princess. Yes, I know. I love to suck and lick anything. But if I can do it, you should have no problem.."

"But." She threw up her arms, "You are such an lovable rogue... And.. Unpaid whore, with... Whore mentality. " she said, trying not to laugh.

"What the fuck, is whore mentality?!" He asked while still laying behind her, propping his head up on his hand, feeling thoroughly admonished. .

"That, Prince, is what you have. " she said in an accomplished manner.

"I am offended! "

"Good. You should be freshening up now, not laying there touching yourself, making more mess. What would Skyfire do if he saw such a thing? "

"He'd suck this fucking thing, then there wouldn't be a mess and we wouldn't be having the conversation. He must have whore mentality too. Is it contagious? because he licks anything. "

"I seriously doubt he would do any such thing. He's a good man, not sex crazed. I'd be interested to watch you in action with Skyfire, I'm so curious as to what goes on. He's such a nice guy though. The thought of him being so enamoured of you raises questions about him, to me. What exactly is he hiding under that calm exterior of his that only you see? I'm curious now. "

"Nah, truth is, he's got a great sense of humour, but he's an insatiable sexual deviant like me, I just don't hide it. I have no faux morality to defend. You should have seen him last night, you would have been fucking horrified." He grinned, "By the way, are you proposing a threesome?"

"No, Tell me. Why would I be horrified? And you were together last night? "

"Yes we were, and this morning. But that's a story for another day. Anyway, you hinted you want a threesome? He'd never agree to that I'm afraid. ." He sighed.

"That's how rumours start, and I didn't say that! I can't imagine him getting worked up about anything. He's so wholesome, calm and quiet. So, have you been together this past couple of days and nights?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?" Arcee asked.

"Fucked, Alot. Went out twice, I think, fucked, also watched a movie together but mostly just stayed in drinking, fucking and taking drugs the whole time. We had a lot to catch up on. Though I owed him sex after everything I'd done and even I've never seen such thirsty, fucking lust in his optics, my poor tormented man."

"Wow. Why can't I have a relationship like that. I'd never leave my quarters. " She pouted at him.

"You just need the right man."

"I want the wrong man. They're far more fun. Except Skyfire who's nice and fun. Do you know I once asked him out? He was one of the few men I actually had to ask because, as close as we were, it seemed he would never ask me. All he seemed interested in was science projects in the lab. It was the politest turn down I'd ever heard. He told me that his devotion to research, and the traveling involved rendered him incapable of decently maintaining a loving relationship. " She smiled.

" Ha!" Starscream laughed as he held Arcee close to him," Yeah, you'd be waiting a long time. I don't think he'd even get his system to work for you."

"Oh you think I couldn't even get him to pressurise?"

"Absolutely not. never, no. "

"What kind of things does he like?" Arcee asked curiously.

"Nothing you can do."

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"no."

"Well, back then i had no indication, or even a suspicion, that he was gay. He seems so masculine, capable and serious with completely no interest in sex, I felt safe around him. He didn't seem the sort. . But when I saw how much he loved you, when that whole thing broke - effectively outting him, it all made sense. "

"Just take my word for it. He's gay, he wouldn't even deny it himself, but he uses some bullshit modern term because he's always been ashamed of it and thinks people would make assumptions or treat him differently, or just badly if he's surrounded by tough guy team mates. He's too straight acting to seem the sort to you. Someone like him would last five minutes with a tough guy like Thundercracker. Though let me guess. I seem the sort." Starscream smile and nodded.

"You certainly do. I feel sad Skys ashamed of being gay. No wonder he looks so hurt when people verbally abuse him and call him a homosexual, and why he stands up for others. Is this Thundercracker a tough guy? He sounds more my scene then, but you've shocked the hell out of me."

"I've fucked the hell out of you, and no. Thundercracker doesn't want a girlfriend. He's girl obsessed and likes to try lots of different types. The guys a man whore. " He pointed out.

"Aww he sounds more my type. Which ones he, I always get confused."

"Bright white alloy skin, all royale blue. I Can introduce you both. He'd give you a good time. "

"Aww. You don't want to keep me all for yourself..?"

"Naa."

"Would you care if Skyfire slept with someone else?"

"Well... Nobody wants to sleep with him but me." Starscream said, glad that Skyfire was so faithful.

"I can tell by the way you look that the thought of him with someone else devastates you. I know you love him. You pretend you don't, but you so do."

"You need to go to your quarters, princess."

"Ohhhhh!" she said frustrated, "Why can't I stay here."

"Mmmmm... Beeecause. You're not supposed to be here, the Autobots will realise we've fucked, I'll get the blame, possibly beaten up by each one of them, then get seriously beaten the fuck up by Skyfire, then eventually by Megatron cause he seems to find out everything. In fact, I'll become public enemy number one and it'll become a national Cybertronian holiday. "

Arcee laughed," Yes! - Open day on whipping boy, Starscream. "

"Heeh... " Starscream giggled as he pulled at her aft cover.

"You're too young to die!" She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Indeed, I'm younger then you princess."

"How rude." She said as she lent back and kissed him on the cheek as he tried to turn away from her.

Starscream half grinned at her, "Don't worry.. I'm legal... Only Just, in all but one Cybertronian province.." he said as he kissed her neck

"Now you're just exaggerating. Starscream, you're impossible. " she added, tapping the side of his face, "Anyway,I need to leave." she said, hurrying off the berth. She wanted nothing more then to rest in his arms, but knew it would be far to dangerous to rest here. "I'd heard that you pass out for ages when you overload. How come you're up already?"

"I guess again, you heard wrong." he added, deciding not to mention that it was, at best, a hurried minor overload, that hadn't negatively effected his system that much, and nothing like the system devastating overloads he suffered with Megatron or Skyfire.

"Will you be gone tomorrow?" Arcee asked as she looked back at him.

"I don't know." he casually responded.

"Now I understand why you cause so much trouble and why people fight over you. Do you actually love anyone?"

The smirk seemed to leave his face at the question, "Yes I do...", he said before collecting himself, "Please, give your code to Skyfire so he can come see me.

"I will, and I envy him now. " She replied.

"Hey!" Starscream motioned her to come back, and pointed to his mouth.

She darted back and kissed him, then headed for the door.

"Hey! Woman!" he called back to her, making her turn around.

Starscream comically pointed to the open cell door, making Arcee roll her optics and hit herself on the forehead. She hurried over and pulled it shut to lock.

"That would have been a bit of a mistake. A bit like fucking me." He grinned.

"I assure you. That was no mistake. I'm going to miss having you around, you gorgeous, sick Seeker freak. " she said.

"That seems to be the general consensus." he answered and shrugged. .

"However, you must promise to give me a whole night sometime. Then, if you do, maybe, I'll do whatever you like..."

"I don't know, I like quite a bit."

"Just agree."

"I'd need to mention it to my significant other. I already have the unenviable position of explaining this, but it was for the greater good. "

"Don't be rediculous. You seek approval from no-one. I can't form an option from a hurried liason. However, my only regret, is that I dearly love Skyfire, and I've completely betrayed him. I'm begging you not to tell him. "

"I feel far worse about that then you do. But, You just don't want to admit that you want more enemy spike. Any of your nice little friends here will pale in comparison. So you, my proper lady, need me if you want to be properly fucked. ."

"Well, they certainly won't give me what you have. I do need you, and I'm hoping one day... You'll need me again. Do you have a personal number? I imagine a contact frequency would be too dangerous. Anytime, anywhere, get a messege to me and I'll wait for you." she said, betraying too much of her feelings.

" Yes I do. Give me your communicator, . "

Arcee quickly handed him her communicator. She could not wait to possess his number.

Starscream grinned and handed it back to her." Don't worry, thats totally my number, not Thundercrackers, so send nudes." he joked.

"I'm not sending anything till you fucking facetime me on that number, mister!" Arcee said suspiciously.

"I will, as soon as I get out of here and get my gear back from where Sky and I stored it."

"If I awaken tomorrow horrified and regretful then your Seeker Sex Magic worked. However, I don't think it is magic, I think it's your sparkling character that I like... And your massive spike, which is just a bonus in the mix."

"So, you're saying that you fancy me and this can't be written off to pheromones or sex magic?"

"Good night, Starscream, my prince." she said as she kissed him through the bars. "Stay in one piece for me."

"I'll certainly try, princess." he said as he blew her a kiss when she looked back at him.

"Next time, which is soon, we'll have more time." She said romantically while she held the door open.

"Next time, which is never, I'm cuming over your face." he casually added as he smiled and waved innocently, as if he were seeing an elderly relative off on a long journey.

She just smiled and shook her head, while rolling her optics. He knew she got a comical response because he secretly wouldn't have wanted an emotional goodbye and he could read her true feelings.

Arcee was intuitive enough to realise that being on somewhat good terms with this unusual, and wild young revolutionary mech would serve her greatly and play a key part in the future, a future he would no doubt help shape.

She could tell that he was going to end up doing something big in life, as Soon as he was no longer held back, and held down by narrow-minded people and petty people and situations. His ambition and drive was almost palpable, and he someone to watch closely.

She looked back one last time to see him, before vanishing, very much satisfied, but unfortunately, very much in love.


	10. Starscream Misbehaving At His Hearing

**Chapter 10 :**

 **Starscream Misbehaving At His Hearing**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Grimlock makes an appearance purely to deliver one sentence to Skyfire that was just too funny so had to go in.  
(My friend said the joke is that you can actually hear him in your mind saying it.)

Starscream kicks off at his hearing and launches into an abusive tirade of profanity and is dragged off the stage by Prowl. Prime regrets having it an open hearing when Starscream also claimed to have banged Elita.

Finally the swop location is agreed.

Starscream wants some home comforts, and his smartphone so he can aim it at his spike and film himself jerking off.

News spreads about Soundwaves little weed business, which Starscream is bent on destroying.

 **Chapter 10 :**

 **Starscream Misbehaving At His Hearing**

* * *

Early the next cycle at the Autobot base.

Prowl burst into the Autobot mess hall and walked up to Prime who was picking out new wallpaper for his quarters, with ironhide. "I better ask Rewind about this, he has a better sense of interior design."

"Prime! Have you seen the fucking mess that Seeker whore has made of my jail?! He must have been jacking off all night and swinging his dick around to achieve that shit!"

"No I haven't Prowl. What exactly is the problem."

"He's repainted the walls of the jail in cum, that's what!"

"Wait, what?" Prime added.

"Yeah and... Drawn in it, over our fuckin logo and shit. Look Prime, no homo, so i ain't cleanin' that shit up."

Wheeljack turned to Prowl, "Send Skyfire in. He'll lick it all off the fuckin wall."

"Dats fuckin harsh man. You should be ashamed." Bluestreak replied.

"Shut the fuck up Bluestreak." Wheeljack answered.

Prime turned to Prowl "Then give Starscream some cleaning equipment and tell him to clean it up!"

"I did! He screamed at me that I Had to do it myself... While he conducts. Fuckin' weirdo I want him out of here!" Prowl shouted.

"Okay, send Tracks to clean it up."

Prowl walked up to Tracks. "Tracks, no homo buddy, but Prime says you're to clean up loads of Seeker cum off the jail floors and walls."

"... Where's a rag?" Tracks asked.

* * *

Bluestreak walked over to Prime, who was chatting with Arcee and Wheeljack . "Are we going to follow da usual protocol with prisoners? Read him off his crimes and make sure he knows why he's here?"

"Yes, Bluestreak, my dear New Yorker friend, and give him one of the new exit surveys to fill out."

"Yeah, right, right."

Arcee turned to Prime, "So, what is happening with Starscream?"

"Well, we plan to be rid of him as soon as possible. We've agreed a swop near an airbase and I've asked for both captives, but I don't trust Megatron. The only reason he's been so compliant is because we have Starscream. The trade happens day after tomorrow at the field near the air base. Soundwave refuses to confirm that we're getting Jazz and Cliffjumper." Prime said.

"Well, is he likely to be detained here for much longer?" Arcee asked.

"Why do you ask? Are you nervous with an enemy in the camp?" Prime asked.

"I just don't feel safe around him. So wanted to know when he'll be gone for good."

Wheeljack turned to Arcee, "Don't you worry sweetie, dirt like that won't come within a mile of ya."

Arcee smiled at him.

Prime turned to his team, "The first thing we need to do is hold a hearing with Starscream so that he understands why he's here and why we've imprisoned him. We also need to formally explain to him what's happening with the negotiations."

Bluestreak turned to Prime, "What about Jetfoya?"

"Has he been alright?" Prime asked.

"Yes, Ratchet said that he is a bit blue, but seems normal and upbeat since his hearing. He's been busy doing science research."

"Well, I think we can let him out of confinement. Also, I am going to allow him to the hearing. I feel it's the right thing to do, and it may cheer him up seeing Starscream, in controlled conditions. It'll also stop all the whispers and rumours because everyone wants to see these guys." Prime answered.

"Ya okay prime."

So, ready the hearing room and make the announcement that there will be an open hearing. Normally no one attends them but I bet everyone will come to this one. I had to hold Skyfires in private too as everyone would have gone to that too." Prime added.

"I'll do dat announcement Prime."

* * *

 **Later on the evening**

In the Autobot mess hall, Skyfire walked by the tables with his tray. He couldn't see a place to sit alone so he sat with the Dinobots.

They all looked at him and there was a screech of chairs as they stood up holding their trays.

Grimlock Stood up and looked at Skyfire, "Me Grimlock not smart, But know, you traitorous Ho-mo." he said before leaving with his team.

Skyfire just looked down and shrugged, shaking his head and took out his tablet a started looking at it.

Arcee broke away from most of the Autobots who were all around her trying their luck, and sat with Skyfire.

"How are you feeling Sky honey?" she said, putting her arm around him.

"Yeah, good. You?"

"Yes. I think the Dinobots were out of order... Again, and I'll be mentioning it to Prime."

"Nah, it's okay. No big deal. They'll come round."

"So... What's your plan for the rest of the week? " Arcee asked.

"Ah! Well. Once I've completed disciplinary and retrain, I was going to go on a botanical expedition with some peers. I'm looking forward to it. "

"That sounds lovely! You're still on active duty though?"

"Yes, but less field and more scientific, here for a while."

"Why is that?"

"Because Silverbolt said I need time off, and made that recommendation to Ratchet and Prime, who signed me off for a short while." he smiled at her before going back to eating.

"Oh nice...But, I think you're a brilliant Air Commander, equal to, and probably better then, Silverbolt." She said as she ate too for a moment, wondering if he was going to restart the conversation, but he didn't. "I was wondering, if we could hang out together, because I don't want you to feel isolated."

"Nah, it's really okay."

"Can I come on this field trip?" Arcee asked.

"Well, it'll probably bore you but you're welcome to come too sweetie."

"It'll give us some time to hang out and have fun."

"I didn't know you had an interest in botany?" Skyfire asked as he looked up at her.

"I do!" Arcee said excitedly,' I love picking flowers. " making Skyfire smile and shake his head.

" Well, it's more... About... Taking samples really.. "he laughed.

"Well I enjoy that too!"

"Well sweetie, you still have two weeks to sign up. Make sure you pack everything on the list." Skyfire replied.

"what happens if I don't have something?"

"Then you can use mine. Though my feeling is you'll be traveling pretty light." he smiled while looking at his tablet.

Arcee just smiled and giggled. "Sky, how do you feel about Starscream being here in custody?"

"I don't think about it."

"Ofcourse you do. I bet it's all you think about."

Skyfire just shrugged and moved the food around his plate.

After a few moments, she knew again that he wasn't going to restart the conversation. Especially as he started looking at his current research on a tablet.

"Sky, look. You know we've always been close friends right? You've always looked out for me."

"Sure. I'd do anything for ya sweetie."

She leant in and whispered, "It's just that. If I disable the surveillance and loan you my code, you can pop down for a brief visit to Starscream in the hold."

Skyfire put his tablet down, and looked around and leant towards her audio. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but a brief visit. If you get caught then I'll have to claim you stole my code."

"I won't, it'll be very brief, I just want to see how he is, hear him and be close to him a moment." Skyfire said trying to hide the elation in his voice.

"Okay, here." she said as she typed the code on his tablet. If you go mid dark cycle then it should be okay. I'll be lookout."

"Oh, I love you and really owe you one Arcee. " Skyfire said as he put his arms around her.

"You really dont." She answered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Wheeljack, Bluestreak and bumblebee walked over and sat next to them.

"I'm sure glad your back in the base. It's just a shame that Starscreams here now." bumblebee said.

"Shut the fuck up bumblebee."

Skyfire turned to Wheeljack, "Why are you always so gratuitously rude? All you do is tell people to shut the... Heck up. Why doesnt Prime put you in your place." Skyfire said having already decided that if Wheeljack told him to shut the fuck up, he would get up punch him, even though he was already in trouble.

Wheeljack said nothing. He knew he couldn't physically stand up to Skyfire.

" He has a point. What's your problem? " Arcee asked Wheeljack, hugely proud of Skyfire for standing up for bumblebee.

"Yeah!" Bluestreak said, "Stop fuckin cussin because ders a lady here."

"Yeah! Fuck you Wheeljack." Bumblebee said, ready to hide behind Skyfire.

Skyfire elbowed Bluestreak "What's with all the language, buddys?"

"Yes Skyfire, it's quite shocking. You're such a sweet spark. You're also a total gentlemech. " Arcee said putting her head on Skyfires shoulder.

Wheeljack laughed, "Now if that ain't barking up the wrong tree, I don't know know what is."

"No! Wheeljack, we're close friends, we always have been." Arcee said.

Skyfire looked up. "That's absolutely true."

"Yeah but how come she's not all touchy feely with anyone else?" Wheeljack said.

"You're being a bit brash Wheeljack." Bluestreak said.

"Because he's innocent minded! Unlike some of you. So, I'm careful not to give the wrong signals with you all, but our love is pure." Arcee said.

"That's true. I really do love her, strictly platonically though, she's like a little sister." Skyfire said putting his arm around her.

"I reckon he enjoys feeling you up." Wheeljack said.

"Dats untrue." Bluestreak said.

"Well I better leave the Starscream Fan Club Table then." Wheeljack said as he got up and left, noticing Skyfire staring at him as if he was contemplating grabbing him.

"Skyfire, did you know Starscreams hearing is tomorrow and it's open?" Bumblebee asked.

"I knew it was tomorrow, but I didnt know it was open."

"I think that's to dispel all the rumours and stuff going around." Arcee said.

"Well it could be a disaster.." Skyfire said.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, Starscream could perceive that as his being paraded around, also it gives him a public forum, And he plays up to a crowd in a way he never would alone. I think. It's a mistake. But, I'd love to see him." Skyfire warned as he stood up.

"I think it would be very funny if he plays up! I can only imagine the theatrics!" Arcee said as she saw Skyfire get up with his tray and take it to the waste try rack.

Arcee followed Skyfire over the selection tables. "Aren't you that hungry honey?"

"Not really."

"If you under fuel, you'll get ill and weak again, then the depression will return. Please stay healthy. " she said as she took his hand.

"I'll take care of myself sweetie don't you worry."

"Sky?" Arcee asked quietly as she pulled him into the hall. "Do you really love me as a little sister?"

"Yes. I feel hugely protective of you and want to know that you're safe and loved." Skyfire said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But.. That's difficult." Arcee said looking down.

"I know it is darling. But I feel I must act responsibly by you. I worry that you have... misplaced feelings, that can never be realised or satisfied by me."

"Yes, but surely you understand that it's hard to turn off feelings." Arcee lamented as she leant her face into his chest.

"Yes I do, but if we don't feed it then the feelings will eventually go away. You just need to find someone who can return your love and give you what I just can't. I don't want to hurt you, of all people."

"Well, I think I have found someone, but they'll never commit to me. I reckon I'll end up as their bit on the side, but I still feel for you. We've always been able to be open to each other about our feelings. I don't know what to do." Arcee said.

"Yes we can always be open to each other. I find it hard to believe there's a mech in the world who wouldn't commit to you! You're so sweet and warm, it even confused me for a while because people just feel so comfortable around you."

"So, if even you were confused. is there ever even a chance for us?"

"No there isn't darling. I can never feel that. I'm also in a committed relationship with someone I've loved for the longest time, ever since the academy. Someone who brings out the best, and worst, in me. Someone who makes my Spark feel feint the moment I think of them. I want all that for you too. I want someone to make you feel like that. "

" So, it's not just a no for me. You're not likely to have a fling with any woman?"

" The likely hood of my having a fling with any woman right now is about... Aaahhh.. Nil. Do you understand darling? "

" Even if you were drunk? "She joked.

" Especially if I were drunk! I can't hold my drink well anyway. Because I'm not used to heavy drinking." He replied and smiled.

" But I can still enjoy your hugs? "

" You can have all my hugs! " he said as she put her arms around his waist as he hugged her.

She felt her situation couldn't be very much more hopeless and this, with Skyfire, was the very edge of failiure. To love both sides of a couple and only get a brief stolen look in with one.

For her, Skyfire ticked all of her boxes. She had a weakness for highly educated, authoritive, reserved and debonair, flight capable masculine mechs, and he was a large carrier, as masculine and well mannered as they come but didn't have any of the false bravado that most mechs had.

She also felt highly attracted to the fact that she knew that outwardly he was calm and collected, but she gathered, at least from what Starscream had alluded to, that he was very different intimately. She just couldn't imagine him brash, loud, using bad language and crazed with passion.

Starscream on the other hand was everything she wanted except for the fact that he lacked the level of masculinity she liked, and the fact that he was too wild and utterly morally bankrupt. He lacked all manners and never had a quiet private side, he was 'on' the whole time.

She wanted a mixure of them both. Be with a Skyfire by day, and be with a Starscream over night.

She felt the best cure would be to see what's available on the nightclub scene and try not to think about her warm romantic love of Skyfire and her insatiable lust for Starscream. Surely, she felt, there must be someone out there who fit all her needs.

* * *

 **During the Night**

Starscream who was layin the berth staring at the ceiling, contemplating playing with himself, when he heard the first security door and was surprised to see Skyfire walk in.

"Sky!" Starscream said, jumping up from the berth and running to the bars.

"Hey PornStar," he answered as he hurried to the cell and hugged Starscream through the bars. They didn't even talk for a moment, just slow kissed.

"Come to bust me out?" Starscream grinned as he stood on tiptoes to have his arms around Skyfires neck.

"I'm afraid not, my love. I just wanted to be near you. Arcees a darling. She gave me her code for a quick visit. "

"Yes, she's a very good girl."

Skyfire sat on the cold floor next to Starscream, as they held hands through the bars. He was almost greatful the bars separated them, or wild horses couldn't drag him away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I'd do anything for you." Starscream said, drawing imaginary circles on the floor. "I heard about what happened. I feel so guilty. Do you... think I treat you like shit?" he added as he looked up with penitent optics.

"Nah, you don't now. Don't feel guilty about anything. Clean slate! I can tell by the way you look that you're all troubled and guilty."

"I certainly am. I keep fucking up with you." Starscream said looking suitably guilty.

"No you don't."

"Really I do. I worry one day you'll just dump me."

"Whats Brought this on?" Skyfire asked looking suspicious.

"I've heard what the guy with the lisp said. That I use you, fuck you around, ruin your reputation, he claimed I made you gay!"

"Wait, are we talking about Bluestreak? Well I'll be giving him a piece of my mind."

"You can't, you're not supposed to be here remember? But I have fucked you around, disappointed you, broke your spark, ruined your reputation and stuff... By accident."

Skyfire laughed, "By accident" he repeated, "I love how everyone talks about me behind my back. Screamy, listen to me. Yeah, in the past you've fucked me around, and did leave me sparkbroken, but we've left all that behind, had a new start a few days ago. Who gives a fuck about about my reputation? I make mistakes like anyone else. "

" Really? So, you dont resent me? " Starscream asked.

" No! Listen, the first time. I ever laid optics on you, on campus, all those years ago, the Seeker weighed down with all the books, always by himself. Something stirred in me, that I never felt before. I thought, what an attractive young guy, and went out of my way to ask your name and what topic you were doing. Love at first sight. "

" You do know I initially agreed to go out with you for a free meal? I mean, I fancied you though, but I was hungry and shit.. " Starscream laughed as he admitted it.

" I knew that! I was trying to feel you out, and the way you were flirting with me, I knew I could ask you out, and not get punched. "

" Ha! Yeah, then I came to live in your dorm shortly afterwards. Cause at the least the services weren't going to get shut off. " he joked.

" Yes. We were the happiest guys on the course. I just pushed for the closeness and relationship, you took it to the next level. I knew I was reading the right signals from you and just wanted to make sure you felt the same. "

Starscream shrugged remembering it, " Well, it because stupid! we were charging in the same berth and you were always hugging me and shit so I thought. Screw this messing around. Let's call it what it is and fuck. I didn't have any bullshit hangups. I didn't give a shit. "

"Haha. Yes,that's what I love about you. Your confidence. Without you, the world would be a darker, colder place. The happiest moment of my life when you rolled over and kissed me. It felt so unreal."

"Yeah, then I found you have your fucking seals intact. Nearly put me right off." Starscream said.

"Haha, yep. You made a man of me that night."

"Well it felt like the right thing to do. I've always followed my instinct... And my spike. When it started pressuring around you, I thought. I better fuck this guy, See what happens. I cared then about rules and what people thought, as much as I do now. I knew even then I found femmes and mechs both attractive and I just wanted to fuck as much as I could. Also saved me a fortune on fuel and electric bills if people bought lunch, took me to dinners and paid my electric. I saw girls always after you, but you never went out with any that I saw."

"Precisely. I, kinda knew... I was possibly, a bit..." Skyfire said wavering his hand, "-.. before I met you. But it was just conformation. You just helped me live authenticly, like you do now. You just enable what's already there. Because I can't live true without you. I did go out on a couple of outings.. Dates whatever... Disaster. "

" I enable you? " Starscream smiled.

" Yes, and it's all already there."

"Tell that to fucking blue-whatever-the-fuck-lisp-guy. How did your hearing go?"

"Actually I was very lucky, got off with a smacked wrist." Skyfire smiled and raised his brows.

"I'd give you more then a fucking smacked wrist... ", Starscream grinned. "So, what's the outcome."

"Well, stripped of all Air Command for now, finish drying out on the drug course, keep check with Ratchet over depression, but that's going to hit again when you're gone, and I need to discuss with Prime how our relationships going to 'be conducted'. So, I've been demoted basically and labeled a basket case. Haha! Fuck my life."

"Haha! Wait, what? What's it got to do with him? Do you have to ask permission to fuck me?"

"Haha no. I just think he means, he wants to know when I'm meeting you, and where, for security. Because I'm a traitor in your camp and viewed as a traitor by some here. I'm disillusioned by how treacherously I'm viewed... For just doing the decent thing."

"Well I don't care how I'm viewed. I'm just glad you're okay. I felt sick when I heard you were unwell, but I could feel in my spark that you were alright. I think I'd know if anything happened to you. I never should have given you that stuff but I just thought you'd just take to it like we all do. " Starscream said with a dumb expression.

"Truth be known, I regret nothing. Best sex of my fucking life, with you these past few days. I mean, I probably won't get so fucked up on hard drugs, I'll leave that to you because you have a tolerance for it, I'll stick to the weed I get off Blaster, after my program though. Yeah, I heard all about Soundwaves little extra curricular business plan. Those two are trying to corner the market. Apparently he's dealin' while watching you at those nightclubs you drink at. "

" Wait till I fucking land him in it when I get back. I'm surprised that guy doesn't fashion a old ass cassette tape to transform into some fucking weighing scales! He's so sneaky! Always doing shit low key! "

" What, will Megatron be angry at him? "

" Phff! No! He'll just demand his sixty-five percent cut. Crippling Soundwaves fucking infrastructure business plan. Megatron doesn't give a shit what people do, drugs, porno, extortion, kidnapping, whatever, you just have to give him a cut."

" So basically You seekers could set up a brothel with Soundwave taking fees at the door and he wouldn't care? "

" Yeah. Well, obviously not me personally otherwise I'd get shit for it and slapped up."

"Well I'd slap you up too if I caught you. Your only partner is me. That's all I ask of you. I don't care about all the other crazy stuff. I'm your man. "

"I love you Sky. You'd never dump me would you?"

"What is this dumping thing? I'm going to slap that motherfucker Bluestreak."

"I mean, what would it take for you to dump me?"

"Well... I don't know. It would have to be very, very bad. Something completely unforgivable. I can't think of anything though. Oh wait! If you conjunx with someone else. That'll do it. Big time."

"Well that shit ain't happening. You know I love doing you, it's too much fun, and look!" Starscream said, showing off the small panel on his wrist.

Skyfire held up his wrist with the light blue panel. "I often touch this, because it's nice to feel you."

"You're such a romantic."

"And you're fucking attractive. Of it weren't for these bars, I think I would give you at least a quick seeing to." Skyfire said, obviously weighing up the risks.

"These things can be opened via override somehow, or I can always suck you off or give you a hand job." Starscream smirked.

"Can't risk it. Arcees keeping watch so I can't be long." Skyfire pointed out.

"Well I know what you'll be needing to do. Told you I should have bought that gear in subspace."

"Err no. It would have been taken off you during the scanning booking in process and I'd get shit for it. Anyway, I have something hidden in my quarters for that. It's insane that you're right here in the base, and we can't be together. "

"Yeah, and I have some bullshit tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll tell Prime he's a faggot and that he fucking sucks."

"Hmm, that's not exactly going to help us."

"Well, leave the politics to me." Starscream said.

"Okay darling" Skyfire said just staring at him lovingly. "I wish I could live these past couple of days over again."

"Yeah me too."

"I'd enjoy doing it all again. I don't like charging in a single berth, without you by my side... Hogging all the charge. "

"I'll share more next time."

Skyfire reached through the bars and picked Starscream up off the ground, leant in and kissed Starscream again.

Arcee walked in, slightly startled at the sight. Probably because she'd never seen any passion from Skyfire before. "I think we should head back up."

Skyfire turned to her, "Arcee, this is my partner Starscream, Screamy, this is Arcee, my close friend.

Arcee smiled as if butter wouldn't melt and offered her hand."Screamy is it? The pleasures all mine."

Starscream smirked, took her hand and shook it limply, "That's Lord Screamy to you."

"Shes really cool. Told you you'd love her." Skyfire said.

"That's true." Starscream replied, staring at Arcee.

"You two can stop shaking hands though." Skyfire laughed.

"We should go upstairs. Don't worry about the hearing tomorrow, its just standard." Arcee said.

Skyfire kissed Starscream again, "I'll see you tomorrow in the hearing room, my darling. Please just don't kick off." he said holding both the Seekers hands.

"I'll be looking for you.!" Starscream grinned.

"I'll be there too. See you tomorrow, and I hope you do play up to your audience... Lord Screamy." Arcee added, noticing Starscream shamelessly wink at her.

"Are you honestly trying to insight me to misbehave, for your personal sick amusement?" Starscream asked Arcee.

" Ofcourse. "She answered giving a knowing smile. " When do you disappoint? I bet you've been formulating your rant all night. "

Skyfire laughed." I'm surprised how well you two get on. I told you he was good. "

" He's very good. " Arcee replied.

Skyfire felt he just couldn't let go of his lovers hands." Why does it have to be like this for us?"

"I don't know. But I know how much you love me and know I love you more, and I'll prove it when I'm free. I'll make sure we meet at least once a week. But now you two need to head off, and I need to knock one out. " Starscream said.

* * *

 **Hearing Day**

The small hearing room was jam packed with people standing around the edges and lining the hall for a glimpse of the much rumoured Seeker.

Prime sat in the main seat, elevated from the floor. Near it was a speakers stage platform, with a microphone, where someone stood, as the focal point of the hearing. He was worried that it may turn into a circus.

Skyfire, Bluestreak and Arcee sat in the front row.

All the chattering and conversations stopped and there were gasps of shock and interest as Prowl walked down the corridor with Starscream in cuffs behind him, finally confirming that he was on the base.

As they walked into the hearing room, Starscream was walked to the speakers platform.

Starscream stood on the platform, surveying all the Autobots and casually placed his cuffs hands on the bench in front of him. He saw Skyfire and smiled and controversially blew him a kiss in front of everyone and winked discreetly at Arcee. Skyfire was too nervous to do anything in return as it may result in trouble for both of them. Instead he lovingly slow-blinked at him. Which made Starscream slow-blink back.

Prime leant towards the mic and asked. "Starscream, this is informal, but it is important to let you know why you're here, why you are incarcerated and the current point of negotiation with Megatron."

Starscream leant forward to his mic. "I recognise no proceeding formal or informal. You have no authority over me." his unmistakable voice echod the room from the speakers.

There were gasps, and a sense of shock across the room along with a din of chatter. Prime hit his table to silence the gallery.

"Starscream, I'm trying to assist you here. You are currently a POW pending return to Megatron in exchange for our two dear friends. You are incarcerated due to that and due to the fact that you are a very dangerous and manipulative character. Among your own, and especially here, you are certainly a Svengali figure and a most base comedian. I have gone to great lengths to make sure that you cause no damage here and that you exercise no control over people. "

Starscream stared at Prime with a smug and impertinent look that was present with a cynical smirk at Primes discriptions of him. "You would have nothing at all if I didn't... Just walk into your 'care'. I'm no prisoner, how can I be when I choose to be here. I was never captured, so based on that very principle, I'm merely a mistreated guest." he said as he held up his cuffed hands. "Just look at these bracelets I've been given. Quite uncomfortable and lacking of any sense of taste or style."

Arcee couldn't help herself, and probably didn't even realise, that she was smiling broadly at him. Turned on by his ritual defiance and how he was swiftly making a mockery of the hearing.

She placed her hands on Skyfires thigh and he smiled back at her, placing his hand on hers as they enjoyed the entertainment.

Prowl turned to Prime. "Guests, wanted or unwanted, don't cum all over the walls of their room!"

Starscream grinned. "Ha! Where do you expect me to cum then? There's not so much as a box of tissues in there. I have needs! Sorry, the wall gets it."

Arcee tried not to laugh.

Ironhide stood up. "He's a fuckin sex crazed pervert! Starscream has to be the biggest slut fucking Degenerate whore there is! And I think any ladies shouldn't be comin within a mile of him. I think we should escort Arcee out as he's inappropriate."

Starscream turned to Ironhide "Yet another lisper. Look you mock texan redneck asshole. I think ladies are always cuming within a mile of me. ."

"Did you hear that Prime! That was a dirty fuckin joke about cumin! We should kick him and his traitorous whore Decepticon husband Skyfire out of here as soon as we get our buddy's. "

"No, you're a dirty joke! Calling my husband a traitorous whore?! By the way, I want to tell you something about whores." Starscream screamed infuriated over the lnsult to Skyfire.

"Nothing I'd wanna hear Seeker!" Ironhide said as he sat down.

"When I was last on Cybertron..." Starscream said calmly as he leant into the mic, "I totally banged Chromia."

Ironhide stood back up baring his fists, "No you neva fuckin banged ma beautiful Chromia!"

Starscream shouted, "I did to! I blindfolded and banged her and she fucking luuuurved it. Took so much of my cock I thought it'd come out her mouth! I like fucking that good old pussy cause they have technique! and like bad boys. They're also greatful for everything they get! She was drier then the plains of chaar but I fuckin hit that shit up dry! " He shouted while dancing around on the platform.

Skyfire facepalmed as Arcee giggled excitedly.

"Aaaaand he's orf." Bluestreak muttered to Skyfire and Arcee.

Prime shouted." Starscream! Enough!"

"Prime! I'm fucking fighting this guy!" Ironhide shouting as Hound, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried to restrain him.

"No Ironhide my dearest friend! Don't rise to it." Prime shouted.

Starscream continued. "She couldn't fucking get enough of my cock in any of her holes." he shouted as he bent slightly and thrust his hips upwardly forward. "I filled that old whore up with so much cum, you may as well slap a label on her and sell her as a fresh cream container. She screamed so much that I lost hearing in one audio Receptor for... a whole day! She screamed almost as loud as Elita did."

Prime turned to Starscream." I'm not rising to your lies!"

"You didn't rise for Elita either! Ask her about meeting me in Vos on the fucking sly. She was on her hands and knees, fucking hands and knees before she even knew what day it was. She gave it up for me and, primus, did I give it to her. I fucked her seven times every which way. Ask her! She said I was the best fuck she ever had... Ever had!" he added, screaming at the top of his voice as he slapped his thigh, before the mic got cut. .

Prime finished sending a messege quickly on his phone then turned back to Starscream." You're obviously still fucked up on Coke Starscream. It never happened. "

Starscream screamed back and pointed with his cuffed wrists, " Liar! Ask her, ask them! They rode me like I stole something! All of us ran out of positions to try where we could all get laid at the same time so they Formed a fucking queue! If they deny it then their just ashamed how bad they wanted my cock at the time. Back on Cybertron, I ditched Shockwaves fucking boring lazy ass and met up with Elita-1, Moonracer, Chromia and Firestar for a orgy. I didn't think they'd all fuck me...I didn't! But they did! They fucking did! It was kinky! And It was maddening! I was burnin'! Never had so many fucking femmes licking my cock at the same time before. I tore their asses uuuup. .! "

" You're badly deluded! You think everyone wants you sexually but they don't! "Prime shouted.

"Who doesn't want me?" Starscream asked.

Ironhide shouted, "Well she certainly doesn't, want your brand of filth!" as he pointed to Arcee.

Arcee smiled back at Ironhide and poked her tongue out at Starscream.

"Heh..."Starscream shrugged with a half grin. Bringing his cuffed hands to his face, "These others, they may not want me personally but they do want that good, Seeker cock they keep hearing about, and I'm glad to fucking share it! "

Ironhide shouted" Let me fuckin settle this like mechs!"

" Good luck on that as he's a fucking little bitch. " Wheeljack said.

Skyfire stood up." Shut the hell up Wheeljack. I'd punch you in the mouth... But you don't have one!"

Prime shouted " Wheeljack, Skyfire, my office afterwards."

Arcee pulled Skyfire down.

Prime turned to Prowl," Get that crazy motherfucker off the fucking stage! It's obvious we can't proceed."

Several Autobots started grabbing at Starscream, manhandling him and shoving him off the stage as he was still screaming."

"You all know it's true! I wouldn't say it if it wasn't! I fucked them, they fucked each other, ALL fucked me. Cum all over my fuckin body, I was a fucking mess. Chromias interface port is grey with green guidelights! Elita's is dark pink, blue lights... -" Starscream was silenced as Prowl shoved his hand over the Seekers mouth as he dragged him towards the door.

Prime and Ironhide both grabbed their phones sending texts.

Bluestreak leant over to Skyfire," Hey! How could he know dat shit if it's true discription! Dis ain't goin as good as it coulda. "

" Well, I knew this would happen, if they gave him an audience and antagonised him. " Skyfire said smiling and shaking his head.

Arcee waited until the shouting in the room got to fever pitch and whispered In Skyfires ears " Has he really slept with the resistance girls like Chromia and Elita?"

"Err... Yeah."

"Do you know about all his sexual partners?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. He's told me about everyone from his first experience, right through when he thought I was dead, up to now. He's always been honest to me. But, I was strict with him about not having a Polyamorous relationship. So we're happily monogamous now."

How do you know he was being truthful?

Because he plugged into me and uploaded the information from his memory bank, as a token of honesty. We plugged into each other and saw each others truths. It was so beautiful and intimate. Though some things I didn't want to 'Live' as id have nightmares for life. Different people's sexual habits are mind-boggling. I skipped all those, I just wanted to know who, and when. Nothing else. "

"Does it bother you that he sleeps with so many women."

"Well it hurts, because it's a reminder that he has a taste for an experience I can never give him, but he didn't know I was on ice, and without me for stability and love, he was a bit of a loose Canon. When I woke up and saw him... Wow. He warmed me right back up shortly afterwards."

"What, in the Decepticon camp?"

"Yes. He stayed in my quarters the whole time with me till we got into trouble for it haha. I've forgiven him for any relationships or hook ups in that time I was out of commission. It's all us now, finally."

"So, you only like guys right?"

"What? Nah, I like women too." Skyfire said before clearing his throat and looking back at proceedings.

Prowl turned to Prime from the doorway. " Hes a pathological liar! I bet he even believes his lies."

"And you can shut up cause you fancy me and all!" Starscream shouted as he turned to Prowl, before he got elbowed in the back, "Err... No homo, but you'd get on your knees for me, when you see what I'm packing." Starscream shouted back from the hallway.

Ironhide shouted back "Fuckin typical Seeker! Got a spike you can't even control. You just spend your whole worthless lifes feeding its insatiable needs!"

Prime hit his table, "This is becoming a farce!"

There was so much jostling and interest in hearing the rest of the argument down the hall that there was a massive congestion at the door. Prowl took Starscream away and Bluestreak tried to restore order.

Wheeljack was sulking by the door to Primes office and Skyfire was loitering waiting to be called in aswell, while chatting to Arcee.

Arcee rubbed Skyfires back, "I thought it was sweet when he referred to you as his husband."

"Yeah, he's never referred to me like that before. I don't know if he was just continuing Ironhides reference or not to piss him off, but I liked it. I think it's very accurate."

"Well, personally I think you'd make a great husband for him, he on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

"Why would you think that? I'd whip him into shape. He's not going to be like this forever. He'll mellow as he ages and I'm certain he'll calm down a bit in a few million years. I'm certain he'll turn out just fine in the end."

 **End Of Chapter 10**


	11. Battle Of The Alpha Males

**Chapter 11 : Battle Of The Alpha Males - Thundercracker VS. Skyfire**

 **Summary:**

The swop Happens.

Skyfire has a face off with Thundercracker.

Soundwave faces off Blaster in a Narcotics Turf War.

Soundwave is a certified G...as Savage as fuck.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Battle Of The Alpha Males - Thundercracker VS. Skyfire**

 **Autobot Detention Hold**

Prowl walked in and hit the bars. "OK your fuckin royal highness you're leaving today... Finally. Glad your not consuming any more good Autobot resources."

"So then. Whats for breakfast today then." Starscream asked.

"A home made Energon bun."

"Oh... I was hoping for sex."

Prowl rolled his eyes. "You won't be seeing Skyfire for a good long time, but hey! That ain't a problem! Cause you're banging your boss ain't ya?"

Starscream grinned, "Yeah... But not for several hours and I'm horny now."

"You know. You may just be the most horrible person that I've ever met. I'll be back later to cuff and remove you. " Prowl added.

"Okay, see ya later." Starscream waved.

Starscream went back to sit on the berth. He thought about how he wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Skyfire. He caressed the small white panel of Eastern alloy on his wrist, the unique feel of Skyfire, and he felt a warmth deep in his chest assembly thinking about how much he loved him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In The Autobot Canteen**

Arcee, who looked sad herself, put her arm around Skyfire,"I know you feel down because he's going, but he said he would meet you at least once a week."

"Yeah, I hope that's true. Now you know what he's like, isn't he charismatic."

"He certainly is. I'll miss him." Arcee replied.

"Well, I think that he... -" Skyfire stopped mid-sentance and looked down. He felt his chest.

"Are you okay Sky, honey?"

"Yes.. I just... 'heard' Starscream. He told me he loved me.."

"Oh no. I hope you don't start hearing things." Arcee worried.

"No, I mean really. I felt it and heard it, in my chest." He said as he squeezed closed his optics and looked down, trying to send his feelings back and loving the strange connection.

The Dinobots walked up to the table and Grimlock slapped Skyfire on the back, knocking him out of his meditation. "Me Grimlock told by prime to say sorry to traitorous Ho-mo Skyfire. Me sorry. Right Dinobots?"

Skyfire tried to quieten Grimlock and was horrified, as the whole canteen turned their heads to listen. "N-nah no... That's really not neces...-"

"Yes! me slag say sorry homo."

"Me, Sludge say sorry homo"

"Me, Swoop say sorry homo."

"Me, Snarl say sorry homo."

Skyfire just stared open-optic'd at them. "Sorry Homo? Homo?! That's an apology?! I'm not a homo you imbeciles! " he shouted at them.

Wheeljack, who was pretending not to look, muttered, "Nah if you grab some dudes dick and get excited about it. You're a straight up Homo. And if ya fuck... Well, That's a... Omni Homo."

Skyfire, completely embarrassed, grabbed his stuff, abandoned his food and left.

Prime grabbed Grimlock. "That's not how we rehearsed it! My office, Now! All of you bastards. You too Wheeljack, say hello to disciplinary no. 3 and your fifth diversity course."

"Oh what the fuck.."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Decepticon Base**

There was a knock on Skywarps quarters door.

"Come..!" Skywarp answered.

Skywarps quarters were orderly and impeccably clean. He had a large collection of books about automated psychology and cerebral engineering, as well as scientific manuals written by the most esteemed cybertronian scholars on the subject, next to a wide screened computer centre, where he would upload social media videos for fans. He had a poster from a popular Eastern Cybertronian show on the wall.

His berth was tidy and he even took the time to neatly pack away all the cables from when he would hard wire in, rather then wirelessly recharge.

"Skywarp, what's up buddy." Sunstorm said as he stepped in.

"I'm still a bit down. I'm missing Starscream. I miss his screaming, his bad rotas, his stand up routine where he would warn us to find him funny, his bickering with Thundercracker, his playing loud music next door. The only thing I don't miss is his stealing off my plate. I can actually eat in piece and keep my bun."

" I know, I miss him too. I miss his invitations into his room to watch porn and drink, even though I would tell him off for masturbating in front of everyone. " Sunstorm said.

" Yeah, though the food is good on porno night. Even though he forces us all to eat what he feels like. I remember that argument where Thundercracker wanted to eat something Vosian from home, and Nacelle wanted Kalis cuisine, Starscream wanted that earth style spicy energon cuisine which is all the rage right now, so that's what we ended up eating and Bitstream was so ill with it. " Skywarp recalled.

" Oh Yeah! That In-Gyan style or something like that. "

" Yeah. "

" I know he's such a big character, even though he's difficult. I know it's worse for you and Thundercracker because your a Trine, you should be together."

"Yeah, maybe that's why I'm so down. At least we know he's okay, we'd feel it if he wasn't." Skywarp said.

He had tried to called Starscreams number but had no response back.

"Hey! Why don't we get the boys together and do something?" Sunstorm said.

"Yeah! If no-one has plans!"

"Lets go ask Thundercracker. He'll also fill us in as he was in a meeting with Megatron and Soundwave about the swop." Sunstorm replied.

"Yeah! Let's."

As they stepped out into the long metallic corridor, they noticed there was a strong smell in the corridor as they walked towards the next room which was Thundercrackers. His was the other side of Starscreams massive luxury command room, that had been reduced to gaudy squalor, which adjoined with Megatrons.

Meanwhile in the room past that one, Soundwave heard his anonymous 'pay and go' mobile sound. He checked the text which contained a name, a sale item name, an amount and GPS co-ordinates. He grabbed his other smart phone and checked his account to make sure the subs had been paid.

He went to a cupboard and opened it. It was foil wrapped with a massive heat lamp above eight plants. To the left he had a drying machine with dried buds inside. He collected and weighed the amount, then placed it into a small reseal bag with a note inside offering a 1% discount for the next order.

Soundwave was hanging out his window and pressed a button on his top panel.

"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, prepare for flight. Operation, narcotic distribution."

Soundwave gave them the two small packages and they left for the GPS location. "

" Ratbat, eject. Operation, patron surveillance. Locate patrons of Blaster. Offer 2% introductory offer pamphlet. Continued loyalty discount of 1%." Soundwave ordered.

Soundwave turned on his air-conditioning and a few fans and went back to the tablet on his table and looked at his chart of plant growth time, price per gram, feed and light costs, cost of tiny reseal bags, business growth projection etc.

He worked everything out to the penny to find out his exact outlay and profits. His business was growing.

Skywarp and Sunstorm were headed to Thundercrackers room when they bumped into Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, you smell it too?"

"Ofcourse I do! Someone is retaining tons of fresh Cannabis. Usually, Starscream would automatically gain the blame. But he has not been here... " Megatron replied.

Sunstorm turned to Megatron "You like, know it's Cannabis?"

"Ofcourse I do, you fool." Megatron answered before walking off, obviously in a bad mood.

Soundwaves psychic ability told him that Megatron was coming to his quarters. He left and bumped into Megatron in the corridor.

"Soundwave, I want you to locate the source of the weed haul."

"Sensors indicate the source is very close. Ravage, eject. Operation, weed seek." Soundwave said as he ejected Ravage.

Ravage, who was in on it - ofcourse, bounded off, pretending to look for the weed stash.

"Soundwave, This smell is too strong for personal consumption. If someone's growing cannabis for retail. I want to know, because they fucking owe me my cut." Megatron ranted.

"Leave it to me, Lord Megatron." Soundwave answered as he saluted.

The Seekers continued on and knocked on Thundercrackers door.

"Enter..!"

Thundercracker was sat at his chair, with his feet up on the computer table, looking at his phone.

His quarters were spacious with very few items around. There was a poster of a famous cybertronian femme celebrity and couple of large shockingly graphic pornographic posters.

He had a huge amount of advanced science, physics and engineering books as well as galaxy charts and planetary information. On his desk, he had been working on blueprint calculations for a new space cruiser and a new type of weapon.

As soon as his door opened and the smell came in, Thundercracker double-took, "Fuck me, that's strong!" he said.

"Yeah we noticed!"

"Yeah, between us, it's Soundwave. Speaking of which, wanna joint Sky?" Thundercracker asked as he took out a large metal container and a grinder and started emptying a small amount of the dried cannabis into it.

"Oh sweet! Sure! As this is from your personal stash, how much do I owe you?" Skywarp asked.

"Well, you're Trine, so this one's on me buddy." Thundercracker said before turning to Sunstorm, "You gotta sub me though, bro."

"Blast." Sunstorm said.

Skywarp turned to Sunstorm, "Thundercracker rolls the best joints ever. They're all neat and stuff. Far better then Starscreams which were such a fucking mess that he gave up and started using a weed pipe. "

Thundercracker laughed. "That's cause he has no fuckin' patience."

"You know, we were thinking of getting the boys together to do something. I'm a bit down cause I miss Starscream. Do you?"

Thundercracker grunted. "Yeah, even I miss that spoilt little bitch. But I'll tell ya a shit ton I don't fuckin miss."

"However, I feel that he's okay. He has been the whole time. We'd know if he wasn't, somehow." Thundercracker said casually as he carefully, but quickly, rolled a joint.

"Yeah I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried we won't get him back or that they start mistreating him." Skywarp said.

Thundercracker put his arm around Skywarp. "Cheer up buddy. Have a joint, go get laid, you'll feel better. Everything's under control. The Autobots kept saying they wanted both the hostages or nothing so Soundwave told them they'd get them both... They fuckin won't. They'll get one or fuck all. Megatron ordered that Starscream is to be to be recaptured on sight at any and all costs, even if we have to terminate an Autobot hostage. I got no fuckin problem with that, I'll fuckin break his neck and tear his spark out myself, but I do have a fuckin problem blowing up squishy human targets I mean, what the fuck. Humans are insignificant to us, why kill them for no good fuckin reason.?"

" I agree with you. He's desperate for Starscream back that's why! I'll bet if Starscream thinks he's ever being let out of the base again, he's wrong." Sunstorm laughed.

" At least not without a very short leash." Thundercracker said.

Skywarp turned to Thundercracker, "So, what's happening tomorrow?"

"There's going to be a briefing later. We're all going to stay in alt in the military hanger. The base is overrun with F15s so no-one will think anything of it. They'll be met by Megatron, Soundwave and the others. We offer them one hostage if they only have Starscream, if they give us Skyfire aswell then they get the other. If they give us shit then we attack them. "

" Wow, Megatron is so hot for getting his hands on Skyfire it's not even funny. " Sunstorm said.

" Yeah, every time I speak to Megatron about him, the way he's gonna kill him changes. He's back to beating him to death with his own hands." Thundercracker replied.

" You do realise that Skyfire is a nonissue anyway. Starscream doesn't give a shit about him. " Sunstorm added.

" That's true. " Skywarp chipped in.

" Don't know why you two say that. I reckon those two are an item. Why do you think its all over the Internet that they're an couple?" Thundercracker queried.

" Yeah, like the Internet is always right.." Skywarp added.

Thundercracker turned to Skywarp, " What about the fact that when Skyfire was one of us, all Screamer did was stay in his quarters? They're two different types of robot, that's inter-Type interfacing. That shit usually happens only in weird inter-type porno where you'll see some young standard femme model take a citybots spike up her frontal and aft. No wonder Screamer was always over at Knockouts needing aft adjustments?"

" No, they were working on a science project at the time. Also Starscream was always sticking massive things up his aft anyway. I know, I'd trip over them in his quarters! There was always stuff all over the floor. Drug paraphernalia, crack pipes, burnt spoons, Massive sticky Phallic objects, empty lubricant containers, piles of crispy dirty washcloths, fleshlights and stuff, and the place always smelt of incense, smoke, transfluid and weed." Skywarp answered.

"Oh? That boy is a total whore. But then, what about the massive, signed poster of Skyfire in his room... With cumstains all over it?" Thundercracker said as he pointed at Skywarp.

There was silence a moment "I have no explanation for that." Sunstorm said.

Skywarp thought a moment," Starscream put that poster up to piss off Megatron during one of their fights. I also remember Starscream tell me he only jerks off in an Easterly direction and that poster is on the Eastern wall..."

Thundercracker half grinned. "Only... The east..? That's bullshit! Are you making that shit up? Sounds like you're trying to cover for him."

"Actually Thundercracker, everything in his room has cum stains on it. He sometimes jerks off out of boredom, or from watching porn, or because he's excited about something, or when he finds out he still has food in the fridge, or when he finds an energon biscuit on the floor... Or when he's making the rotas, sometimes when he's watching the news..he always has one hand on his dick." Sunstorm answered.

Thundercracker went on, " What about the handwritten love letter, headed with 'I love you Jetfire, from me, Starscream.' which he accidentally dropped in the canteen until it was found by Hook, and it listed all the sexual things he wanted to do with him? "

" I think that was a joke by Hook. " Skywarp answered.

" What about the well known fact that Skyfire was found to be hiding a ' Seeker style edition' Sex toy in his quarters during a security inspection with another hand written note, from Starscream, saying 'Use this when I'm not around, and when I am for twice the fun.'?" Thundercracker accused.

" Oh that was a forgery with a massive sex toy planted on Skyfire. He has absolutely no interest in sex. " Skywarp added.

" You sure remember all of Starscreams indiscretions! " Sunstorm said.

" No I don't!.. " Thundercracker answered."... I'm reading them from this list Soundwave itemised and printed labeled 'Remember All the shit he's done.'" he added as he handed several A4 sheets to Skywarp.

" Oh fuck! These need to be burned! " Skywarp said shocked.

Thundercrackers mobile went off with a text.

"Ahh Haa! I knew she would text me back!" Thundercracker said as he picked up his massive smartphone.

"Ohh! You? Waiting on a call?" Skywarp asked.

"Ohh it's Nacelle. Some shits going down in the canteen. Come on boys." Thundercracker said.

* * *

All the Seekers gathered in the Canteen to see the Nacelle, The Constructions, Cone heads, the insecticons glued to a laptop.

Soundwave was doing his crossword puzzle in the corner while he stroked Laserbeak.

Nacelle looked up. "Ohh TC. Some shits hit the Internet and you gotta see it.

" It's not me is it? " Thundercracker asked.

" Nah, it's Starscream. "

" What?! "

" TMZcybertron have posted some footage they were sold from a hidden camera inside the Autobot base. Apparently it's some kind of hearing and Starscream is dropping.. Bombs."

" Fuck me... Put it on." Thundercracker said.

They heard the TMZC intro and saw some grainy watermarked footage of Starscream standing on the speakers stage, swaying effeminately.

They heard Prowls voice slightly in the background.

"Guests, wanted or unwanted, don't cum all over the walls of their room!"

There was a roar of laughter in the canteen as Thundercracker looked at Nacelle, "How can you fuckin cum all over walls?"

"Just how much cum does that guy produce?" Bombshell asked.

They heard Ironhides voice come through:

"He's a fuckin sex crazed pervert! Starscream has to be the biggest slut fucking Degenerate whore there is!"

They all heard a creepy laugh from Soundwave. "SlutFucking Degenerate Whore." That should be his new official work title. I will suggest it to Lord Megatron... While he views that footage. " Soundwave said, as savage as fuck.

" Yeah, second in command of all Decepticons, Air Commander and SlutFucking Degenerate Whore. I like it. " Nacelle said.

" Fuck off. I'm Air Commander. "Thundercracker corrected Nacelle.

" Is that really Starscream though? I haven't heard him speak yet. "

" Wait for it... "Hook said.

Starscreams echoy voice rang out in the footage:

"I did to! I blindfolded and banged her and she fucking luuuurved it. Took so much of my cock I thought it'd come out her mouth! I like fucking that good old pussy cause they have technique! and like bad boys. They're also greatful for everything they get! She was drier then the plains of chaar but I fuckin hit that shit up dry!"

" Rewind that shit! "Ramjet shouted.

" Starscream fucks really old femmes. Confirmed." Skywarp said.

" Oh, what the hell. Every time we find out about another of his fucking kinks, it's a new low. " Thundercracker said.

" Well we know he has a thing for geriatrics. " Dirge said as he elbowed Skywarp.

" Rewind it again! " Ramjet said.

"He likes the good OLD pussy.." Dirge.

"This footage will never fuckin get old. Look at the way he runs rings around Prime in the hearing until he's fucking dragged away." Thrust said.

* * *

 **At The Autobot Base**

Prime turned to Hound," I want you to create a hologram of Starscreams likeness. The idea is that what we show is a hologram. If they just attack us then the others will leave with Starscream. If they honour the deal then we have to have the real Starscream there. I am not handing Skyfire over to be murdered. I've told him to stay in the base. He is not to be anywhere near the swop site. "

" Don't worry prime. My holographic projection is already ready. " Hound said.

* * *

On the confinement floor Prowl and Bluestreak recuffed Starscream, removed the immobiliser collar from his neck and lead him out of the cell.

On the second floor Skyfire waited by the lift door as he knew that was the only way out of the hold. Arcee was comforting the emotionally upset Skyfire.

"Its going to be okay honey." she assured.

Skyfire started pacing, his optics moist with coolant. "No its not okay! This is not cool.."

"Calm down. Starscream will go back to his team a hero. Yes they'll laugh at him for being captured but he's a pampered Prince to them." She added.

"That's what I'm worried about. He'll get more of the high life, and his friends will talk badly about me, and Skywarp will get into his mind and turn him against me. I got six months of hell because they all messed with his mind. They'll all poison him against me.." Skyfire muttered as he paced.

" You're making yourself ill. If Ratchet sees you in this state.. "

" I don't care. Everyone In the word gets to be with who they love, but me."

" That's not true either.. "Arcee said.

" You don't know what it's like over there in that team, and you don't know what the Seekers are like. Each one has different allegiances and motives. But Starscreams heavily influenced by his leader and his Trine."

The door opened and Prowl and Bluestreak stepped out with Starscream.

" Starscream.. " Skyfire said, making Starscream turn around and look at him.

Prowl turned around" Oh no, no, no! Skyfire, go away! You two are not to be together. "

" Says who? " Skyfire said.

" Prime. " Prowl snapped back.

" He said nothing of the sort. Have you no spark? Can't I even say goodbye?" Skyfire replied.

Bluestreak turned to Prowl," Look man, justa quick goodbye ain't gonna hurt no-one. Don't be sparkless."

" Make it quick. "Prowl said.

Skyfire resented the small audience as he walked to Starscream and put his arms around him.

Starscream whispered to him," I love you Jetfire. Don't be upset, be strong. I'll be okay, but I want to know you will too. "

" I won't be. "

" Pull yourself together! ya hot mess." Starscream said, unable to even touch him as he was cuffed.

"Hey! No whispering!" Prowl shouted.

"I love you Screamy."

Starscream got on his tiptoes to give Skyfire a quick kiss on the lips before getting yanked away by Prowl.

"No funny business you two. Now we go." Prowl said.

"Oh shut up you repressed homo. You just don't like other people living true cause you can't. Fucking little bitch " Starscream answered.

Arcee comforted Skyfire as they walked out of sight.

/

On the way to the field by the military airbase, Starscream looked out the window as they arrived and noticed that he was in a carrier at a different drop off area. He had a strong feeling inside him that Thundercracker and Skywarp were very close by, he couldn't tell why, but he felt their presence.

"No Decepticons have arrived yet." Bumblebee said to Arcee as they looked out the window.

"While we are over an hour early. We're in the backup team just in case. So many Autobots are secretly arriving to this it's not even funny. " Arcee said.

"So who's in the main greeting team?" Bumblebee asked.

"Prime, Ironhide, Silverbolt and Hound are running that team. They'll be talking to Megatron. Bluesteak promised Skyfire that he would stay with Starscream and watch over him. I think he's also GoProing it back so he can see what's going on."

"Ratchets ready in the medic team because we anticipate this going very badly." Substreaker added.

The Command Shuttle landed and Prime stepped out with Ironhide, Hound, Silverbolt, Blaster and the other officers.

He saw a fleet of incoming Decepticons to the field location.

Prime turned to Silverbolt," Are the other teams on the ground and ready?"

"Affirmative."

A Decepticon backup team cruiser arrived with the Constructicons, Vortex, and The Insecticons.

Megatron landed in front with Soundwave, who was holding Cliffjumper.

"Where's Starscream?!" Megatron shouted as Soundwave dropped Cliffjumper.

"He's right here with us. Where's Jazz?" Prime said pointing to the hologram.

Blaster turned to Prime, "Yeah. Dudes brought the wrong one. Where'd ma dawg be at."

Prime turned to Blaster, "I don't know, yo mutherfucker."

"Ya right. Nobody gives a shit about Cliffjumper." Wheeljack answered.

Prime pointed. "Megatron! you said we would get Jazz and Cliffjumper for Starscream. I know how much he means to you."

Megatron laughed. "I changed my mind, I'm not feeling so lenient recently. Hand over Skyfire and you can have them both."

Blaster turned to Prime. "Sky-Figh-Yarr is right. That G does have a fuckin lisp."

Soundwave turned to Megatron. "Strangely, I am reading no levels of Degeneracy, Whoring, Smugness or Arrogance from Starscream. I read nothing." he said as he pointed to the cuffed 'Starscream' a short dristance behind Prime.

"Skyfires not here. I can't give you what is not mine to give" Prime shouted at Megatron.

Arcee was looking out in the scout group. "How strange.."

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"I wanted to see if any Seekers were here... None. Only those three with the weird heads." Arcee replied.

"Well that's good isn't it?" bumblebee answered.

"I don't think so. Aren't they Megatrons elite guard?"

"Actually you're right. There's a whole load of them too and not ones in sight."

"I'm trying to remember." Arcee said. "The colors and who's who."

"Who cares? They're all enemies."

"Apparently they all split into different factions and allegiances. Some may be reasoned with, especially one that likes energon buns, but I can't remember who's who and what colour. "

"Have you been taking Blasters special? Who the fuck knows if they eat energon buns." Bumblebee wondered.

"Im going to scout the area." Arcee said.

Bluestreak hit his com button. "Jetfoya, you der?"

At the Autobot base, Skyfire was in his quarters, sat on his berth sobbing. He heard Bluestreak calling in with an update. He collected himself a moment so nothing would show in his voice, and he answered. "Go ahead Bluestreak buddy."

"Well, trade ain't made yet. Megatrons here. But dey only brought Cliffjumper wid dem."

"Why doesn't Prime just hand me over? I can take care of myself."

"Cause you'll be destroyed for sure." Bluestreak answered.

"Well there doesn't seem to be very much to live for. Who in the world has to put up with visitations to the person they're in love with."

"Aww man. Don't tawk like dat dude. Ya gonna get sectioned. By da way. There ain't no Seekers here."

"What? That's strange. Give me an update as soon as anything happens."

"I will Jetfoya."

Megatron stared and pointed at Prime. "Give me back Starscream, Now!"

"Where's Jazz?!" Prime insisted.

"Where's Skyfire!" Megatron countered.

"I told you! I don't have him. He's not my prisoner to give."

"Then maybe this will change your mind." Megatron shouted as he aimed his Canon at Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper shouted, "Don't worry about me Prime! Don't give in!"

Soundwave kicked Cliffjumper hard in the side and forced his arm behind his back.

"No!" Prime shouted. "What arrangement can I make for Jazz' safe return?"

"Skyfire or nothing." Megatron rasped back, losing the last vestige of patience he had.

"I can't give you Skyfire!" Prime shouted.

Megatron turned in the direction of 'Starscream', far behind Prime, and shouted. "Starscream! Don't just sit there. Come now!"

There was no response.

Prime shouted. "Cliffjumper, start walking towards us and I'll have Starscream brought out."

Soundwave turned to Megatron, "Confirmed. Not Starscream."

"What are you trying to pull Prime! If I don't have starscream in the next few minutes, then I'm blowing up the airbase and all the people in it!"

"No!" Prime shouted. "Hound! Bring Starscream out!"

From a different location to the side of them, Hound was pushing forward a bound and stumbling Starscream, who had a cover over his head.

"Here he is Megatron." Prime said as he grabbed Starscream, pulled the cover off his head and readied undoing his cuffs.

Starscream looked up and saw Megatron, "Megatron! Megatron! I knew you would come for me! You always do! " he called.

Hook turned to Dirge, "I think that was a poor choice of words."

Soundwave turned to Megatron, "Sensors indicate an overload of Degeneracy, Smugness and Crass Ego. Starscream, confirmed."

Cliffjumper, always in aim of his a canon, started running towards Prime.

As soon as he reached Prime, he uncuffed and pushed Starscream in front.

Starscream ran towards Megatron, grabbed him and held onto his side, causing his leader to move the Seeker protectively behind him with his free arm.

"Decepticons!" Megatron shouted, "We have what we came for! Gather!"

Bluestreak hit his company button, "Bluestreak to Skyfire, "

"Go ahead." Skyfire responded.

"Swops been made, but we only got Cliffjumper. Megatron kept demanding you but Prime said no. Dey seem to be gatherin now."

"So, they have Starscream now?" Skyfire asked.

"Yeah, he seemed very happy ta be back."

"So is Megatron there now?" Skyfire asked.

"Yeah. But tings don't look like they're gonna go smooth. Megatron tinks yours hiding from him." Bluestreak added.

All the Decepticons started to converge. The Seekers in the hanger took off one by one on the run way, much to the shock of the human military personnel on base.

The Seekers all landed around Megatron with Nacelle in front. .

Skywarp shouted" Starscream! "

Thundercracker landed and smiled at Starscream," C'mere you little pain in the ass. "

Skywarp was excited," Trine hug Bonding session!" he called out as Starscream and Thundercracker walked in and they all hugged for a moment.

Then, suddenly Thundercracker pushed them both away."Right! Lord Megatron, do you still want me and Skywarp to esort you and Starscream back to Base."

"Yes Thundercracker! It would seem that we still have a prisoner with which to dispose."

Starscream shouted at Prime "Your accommodation sucks almost as bad as Elita!"

Megatron turned to Starscream. "Prepare to leave. Shoot their cruiser. Soundwave is to crush the remaining Autobots. Carry me to the base. He said as he jumped backwards and transformed. Starscream caught Megatron in his hand."

Starscream aimed the alt gun at the Autobot cruiser and fired several times causing several explosions.

Thundercracker broke into a sprint, followed by Starscream and Skywarp to take off. Starscream tossed Megatron into the air, transformed and caught him him his cockpit before all three took to the air and vanished in three massive sonic booms.

Prime shouted "Autobots! After them!"

Blaster stepped up, "Yo Soundwave! What's yous problem? Takin ma customers and offerin discounts n shit in ma hood! Work your own fuckin part of town, dawg." Blaster shouted.

"Negative. I have assimilated, your customers, into my patronage. I will further expand, with the intention, of cutting you out." Soundwave responded.

"That is some basic bullshit right there dawg."

Soundwave hit a button on his deck. "You want dog. I have dog. Ravage, eject. Operation Narcotic Turf War."

"Aww hell naw!" Blaster said as he hit his eject button. "Muthafuckas. Y'all know your names. Da 'fuck out here n' do shit cause I ain't takin dis shit from dis wigga no mo.." as he ejected his cassettes.

Soundwave pointed at blaster, "You have no business accumen or expansion plan. You grow your cannabis on a windowsil, and use no special feed, nor heat light lamp."

Blaster threw himself at soundwave while shouting. " Don fuckin tell me how to grow no muthafuckin drugs muthafucka!"

Fighting broke out across the board with different groups breaking off into teams and attacking.

Nacelle shouted," Seekers! Gather. Follow me and support group units!"

Hound ran for cover." Commander Silverbolt, what's you're recommendation?"

"You help Ironhide lead the effort here. I'm going to go deal with that Nacelle guy. Him and Soundwave seem to be in charge." Silverbolt said before darting out with his rifle.

Ironhide was in command of ground force, had two guns and was blasting everything in sight, imagining it was Starscream.

Wheeljack was throwing bombs from his position into the Decepticon groups.

Silverbolt darted out and jumped at Nacelle, "I owe you a beating from earlier!"

Nacelle laughed, "Like to see you make good on that, you joke." he said as they both started close quarters combat.

Ironhide shouted over the com to Arcee, "Get over here darlin and we'll reform for a new attack."

Arcee and bumblebee had been flushed out of their position by Dirge and the constructicons. They were trying to get back with the main team lead by Ironhide.

Dirge said over the Decepticon com, "Commander Soundwave, Radar indicates large incoming enemy. No visual yet."

Soundwave, even though he was still skermishing with Blaster over drug money, used his com."Dirge, survey the airspace. Locate enemy and locations of all Autobot factions."

Wheeljack looked up"Hey! What the fucks that's air carrier."

"What the fuck! It's Skyfire! This is fuckin horseshit!" Ironhide shouted.

Arcee avoided shots by Hook and Grapple on the ground and from Dirge in the sky until she looked up after hearing everyone shouting.

Her optics widened looking up at Skyfire until she felt herself get hit in the back of the head, and she fell forward to the ground. She saw two feet either side of her head as her back was grabbed and she was picked up from the ground.

" Well look at this.. Look, at, this." Vortex said as he pulled on the back of her head, forcing her to look up. "When I fuckin saw you in their troop lineup, I started stalking you. You see these tattoos on you?" he said calmly in a creepy low tone, as he pointed to her Autobot logos, "These mean your fucking prey. These mean you're mine. These mean I can do... Whatever the fuck I like to you. You pretty little bitch." he said before hitting her so hard in the head she passed out.

Hook kicked Vortex hard in the back. "What the fuck did you do that for! You fucking gimp freak!"

Grapple pulled her up from the floor and propped her up as she started to regain consciousness. "Good thing he didn't mess her up!"

"She's mine! I saw her first!" Vortex claimed.

"Bullshit. We were tracking her and shooting at her! So she is shareware of the Constructicons!"

Dirge landed, "Go fuck yourselves! She's a Decepticon prisoner so nothing is decided until a officer in command makes a decision! I, as a Seeker have authority over you all."

"Seeker?! Fuck off. You're only just a fucking Seeker, but you're fucking looked down on and laughed at by all the real Seekers." Hook said.

Dirge punched Hook until he noticed Vortex slowly dragging Arcee away.

"Hey!" Dirge shouted as he ran up to Vortex and punched him.

Soundwaves voice came on the Decepticons com, "Insecticons to main battle site, immediately."

Meanwhile, Skyfire transformed and landed in front of the Autobot fleet. He was armed to the teeth with his rifle, face guard, handguns, throwing stars, knives, a magnetic ballistic shield, several rounds of bullet belts around him, grenades and electric dual katana samurai swords.

There was a deafening roar in the air as the Decepticons stood staring at Skyfire, half in shock and half in indecision over how to take him with the chain of command in disarray and Soundwave focused on Blaster doing their drug turf war. All of them wanting that kudos, promotion and the reward money for bringing Skyfire in.

The deafening noise got louder and a jet flew right over everyone's head, very close to the ground, and did a loop in the air. Thundercracker had returned with Skywarp.

Thundercracker transformed and landed facing Skyfire.

"Well... Well! Look, the fuck, at this! Look who decided to show their face the moment my fuckin back was turned." Thundercracker said with his hands up, aggressively dipping his shoulders and hips occasionally as he moved and walking with a slow, alpha swagger towards Skyfire.

Skyfire crossed his arms and pulled the two electric samurai swords out from sheaths behind him on his upper back. "Come get me asshole. " he shouted.

Thundercracker cracked his knuckles and laughed, "You fuckin serious?"

"I'm deadly serious Thundercracker! Where's Jazz? "

"He ain't fuckin here. Swords?! Eastern Cybertronian bullshit, like you. Throw down your fuckin swords and match me hand to hand. Imma fuck me up a bitch. "

"No chance. You may not shoot but they would." Skyfire added as he quickly pulled the ring on a granade and threw it at the gathered Insecticons.

Thundercracker looked around himself and threw up his hands and dropped them, slapping his hips before shouting, "Does anyone have a fuckin sword?!"

Soundwave quickly ninja-kicked Blaster away for a moment and threw at Thundercrackers feet two bloody great Samurai swords in holsters that he grabbed from fuck knows where - probably his subspace, because he's bad like that, and was keeping them to run through Starscream just like he always fantasised about, he was saving them for that day... as savagely as fuck.

Thundercracker bent slowly to pick them up while keeping his optics on Skyfire the whole time.

As soon as he stood up, he slowly strapped the blades belt around his hips, never taking his gaze from Skyfire.

Thundercracker pushed the blades slightly out from their holsters with his thumbs, then all of a sudden grabbed the handles, drawing them out fast before he starting swinging them around like a fucking pro.

"Wait, what?" Skywarp said to Nacelle, who had just bitch slapped Silverbolt.

Soundwave just shrugged, then punched Blaster, trying to keep up his savage level, then looted his body for that weed.

Nacelle turned to Skywarp, "I think because we're Eastern designed originally, we're programed automatically to be able to use them. However, those coneheads are western designed. Which is why they look dumb, act like morons and have the gun culture."

"Oh I see." Skywarp agreed feeling enlightened.

Bluestreak shouted, "What da fuck! Jetfoya and Thundercracker are going all seven samurai on each others ass. Dual welding, jumpin ova each other n' shit."

Skywarp took out his large smartphone and started filming, "If only Starscream could see this!"

"Nah, he'd have a spark attack if he could." Nacelle said over the sound of the swords clashing.

Skyfire was walking slowly towards Thundercracker welding both swords as the Seeker took a couple of steps back to assess how good he was and the potential for damage on his light aerodynamic frame and wings.

Skyfire suddenly launched an attack of co-ordinated and disorientating slashes, catching Thundercracker off guard and nicking and slashing him on both sides so Thundercracker quickly kneed Skyfire between the legs, so hard that his panel dented, and shoved him away hard.

Skyfire jumped backwards and buckled forward slightly.

"Really? Thundercracker, really?!" Skyfire said.

"Like you wouldn't fuckin do the same! Alls fuckin fair in love and war, jerkoff." before holding one of the swords in front, the other over his head, as he spread his legs out to level out his balance.

"I'll remember that, ya fucker." Skyfire said.

"Suck my dick, bitch." Thundercracker said, without actually thinking.

"No thanks." Skyfire smiled, as he jumped up and forward while he slashed the space all around himself as Thundercracker quickly fell to his knees and threw his body backwards flat against the floor to move under Skyfires attack. He then jumped back to his hands and then back onto his feet with some mad martial arts skills and went back on the attack.

Thundercracker half smiled, "From what I've heard you're not much of a man. I'm surprised you're putting up such a good fight without having to stop to paint your fuckin nails."

Skyfire casually responded, "Last I checked, I'm very much a man. I also know for a fact that theres more man to me then there is to even you, Seeker. If you want to get the measuring tape out. I have no time to waste so its a good thing I don't paint my nails."

"You fucking piece of shit!" Thundercracker shouted as he ran towards Skyfire and they crossed swords in all directions in a series of strikes and blocks.

Skyfire was deflecting most of Thundercrackers slashes with his swords, but Thundercracker suddenly made a side kick to Skyfires head, knocking him off balance as he made a slash to Skyfires waist.

Skyfire moved one of his swords to quickly to cover himself, and the Seekers sword slid down the sword and cut into his thigh.

"That should make you happy. Because you like getting penetrated.." Thundercracker laughed.

"Not by you." Skyfire replied casually, ignoring the pain in his thigh as he ducked and made a mid height slash with both swords.

Thundercracker did a jet assisted backflip to gain distance between them and avoid Skyfires retaliatory slashes.

Skyfire ran towards him and there swords met in more multiple guards and slashes until Skyfire swiftly make a diversionary forward thrust to the Seeker's face with the sword in his left hand, which Thundercracker blocked with both his swords.

At the same time Skyfire dropped the sword in his right hand and just punched Thundercracker in the face, throwing him completely off his feet and onto his back.

"You're always on your back Thundercracker.." Skyfire said before kicking him hard between the legs in retaliation.

Thundercracker quickly rolled out the way and jumped to his feet. And did another jet assisted leap backwards. When he landed, he bent forward slightly on one side and stumbled slightly as he visually checked over his frontal panel, which was dented.

"Doesn't feel nice, does it?! And I happen to know you've got a big target there to protect buddy. Especially with your favourite pastime." Skyfire shouted.

"Did you seriously just go there?! Thanks for the compliment, but I'm no buddy of yours, and don't come to me with your fuckin obsession with Seeker dick. " he shouted as he started to run towards the larger mech.

Skyfire smiled shamelessly, "Best thing to be obsessed with." he said before he braced and they engaged again.

Thundercracker had speed and agility on his side as he would spin and back flip out the way, as well as having total body flexibility.

Skyfire was slower being a larger war robot but had strength, endurance, skill and was engineered for combat.

They both showcased their abilities, strategies and amazing combat skills... When they weren't kicking each other between the legs like juveniles.

They were right in front of each other, slashing and blocking when Skyfire pushed forward onto one knee with one sword thrust forward.

The sword ran through the air right between Thundercrackers legs, centimetres below his panel. He looked down in panic a moment then looked back up quickly, headbutted Skyfire and kicked him backwards. Thundercracker jumped up into the air and aimed both swords down to land on, and end, Skyfire. "

Skyfire rolled out the way as Thundercracker landed, stabbing the ground in two places where Skyfire was.

Skyfire jumped to his feet using the same move Thundercracker used and did a cross slash towards the Seeker.

Thundercracker grunted as he pulled the swords out from the ground and held them out to block Skyfire.

Skyfire cross-slashed with his electric samurai swords shattering both of Thundercrackers Samurai swords.

Thundercracker dropped the handles and quickly undid and pulled off the now useless blade belt and cracked his knuckles, ready to jet upwards if Skyfire came at him with the swords.

Soundwave shouted "Don't even ask. I don't have any more Samurai Swords!" as Ravage and Lockjaw were having a tug of war over a weed packet.

Skyfire stopped and put the swords back in their sheaths on his back and assumed a martial arts stance.

Thundercracker, with his new found respect for Skyfire, assumed a side facing combat posture with his fists up.

"This is for a knockout now. Don't stop till one of us is out. I sure as shit ain't. " Thundercracker said as he stood in front of Skyfire, slashed and battered, Energon running from his many wounds.

"Sounds good to me Buddy." Skyfire replied. He was in pretty much the same condition as he wiped away energon seeping through a deep gash on his thigh and wiped a run of energon from his face.

"Then gimme all ya got Buddy." Thundercracker replied.

Skyfire opened with a Tornado kick to the Seeker's head out of fucking nowhere with a really suspicious light pat on his back, knocking him backwards before he quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, countering with a Reverse Rolling Thunder kick to Skyfires head.

They both swayed where they stood a moment before coming back together punching, kicking, blocking and launching new attacks with the aim of hitting each other in the head.

Ramjet landed in the main battle site and saw Skyfire.

"Ohh my fucking Primus! It's fucking Skyfire!" He shouted, "I'll save you Thundercracker!" he shouted before jumping up and throwing smoke granades in between them and taking out his plasma weapon and blasting at Skyfire. This triggered loads of other Decepticons to open fire on Skyfire as they all wanted that reward.

" What the fuck!? " Thundercracker said as he choked in the thick smoke. "Cease fucking firing! That's an order!" he tried to shout over the gunfire.

Autobots started to flood the area as they saw fire concentration on Skyfire. They started to return fire in an all out brawl for the reward.

Thundercracker jetted upwards out of the haze, as he was scanning around for Skyfire, as Skyfire limped back behind the Autobot line with Ratchet starting to run towards him.

"Where the fucks Skyfire gone! I can't see in all this fucking smoke!" Hook shouted.

Thundercracker landed by Nacelle, who was returning fire. "Where the fuck is that fucking cunt Ramjet!" He shouted.

"I don't know, but you have my permission to completely fuck him up! If there's anything left after Megatrons finished." Nacelle answered.

Thundercracker punched the ground, "I fuckin had Skyfire, a few more blows to the head and he would have fuckin fallen! I just needed to get him off his feet one last fuckin time!" Thundercracker fumed.

Astrotrain arrived and landed by Soundwave.

Soundwave ordered, "Decepticons Retreat! Knockout is to board Astrotrain to tend Thundercracker! " Soundwave shouted as he grabbed the handful of weed bags he had beaten out of Blasters tapes.

Soundwave turned to Blaster who had got up and was checking over his tapes, and pointed down at him."Told you I was a mother-fucking-G. " he said as savage as fuck, before running for Astrotrain.

Thundercracker limped onto Astrotrain, finally no longer needing to hide his physical condition, as he was unable to fly.

Frenzy stopped any more people boarding a full Astrotrain. "Get in the fuckin cruiser you schmucks, there's no more fuckin room in here!" he shouted as the door shut in Ramjets face.

Thundercracker collapsed in the corner. "Knockout. I fuckin need Knockout." he muttered as he put pressure on his ruptured linkages.

Knockout ran to him and started tending him at once ignoring all the other badly damaged Decepticons.

Skywarp ran up to him. "TC.. You're incredible." he said hugging him.

"What are you doing in here?" Thundercracker asked.

"I was shot in the wing. Broke my fuel line too." he said as he turned to show his Trine buddy then sat next to him and hugged him again.

Soundwave was hunched in the quiet cargo room measuring his weed haul...like a boss.

Nacelle walked up to Thundercracker," I received a communication from Lord Megatron. He wants to see you upon your return."

"Fuckin great. Now imma get gip because I didn't capture Skyfire." Thundercracker said as he leant back into the seat with his legs spread as Knockout, who was kneeling in front of him, was welding an area on his leg.

"Well, all of your drinks are on me when we get back. Want do you want?" Nacelle said.

"I want to get laid that's what. I think I've earned the rest of the fuckin night off." Thundercracker answered as he reclined on his side, following prompts from the medic.

Novastorm turned to Thundercracker, "Well I have a text offer from this pretty lady.. -" he said as he showed a social media profile on his phone to Thundercracker, "-... She wants you and me specifically, in a threesome. She'd be down for tonight."

Thundercracker looked at his slashed side, "Mmm. Nah. I'm not down for a group tonight, too much effort and I've had a fuckin hard day. I want some TLC, one on one."

"Okay, I'll text her back that your out. See what she says." Novastorm replied.

"Hey Knockout, how fast can you do my bodywork and fix my wings. I wanna look cosmetically good." Thundercracker asked.

"No time at all dude. You're still in somewhat good condition compared to the way Starscream often shows up. At least I haven't seen him in medbay since he came in all fucked up with a full system failure. Also... I'm sick of tightening that guys ass." Knockout said.

Skywarp tapped Knockout," Isn't treatment and bodywork like... Private?"

Knockout looked at Skywarp and laughed," Err.. .. NO! I'm sicka seeing that boys ass and vandalised dick, is all. You keep giving me shit and people will hear bout it. " he said making everyone laugh.

"Oh? What does Megatron go in for?" Frenzy asked.

"Now that shit is private. But, all you animals ain't." Knockout said.

Skywarp turned to Thundercracker, "Can I upload the fight and tag you?"

"Yeah go ahead. Think of all the frontal I'll get when that shit hits online and go viral." Thundercracker said smiling.

"Yeah, this is going to raise yours and Skyfires profiles to epic proportions. I mean, the moment I upload this, TMZC will buy the full footage off me, pick it up and run with it in the media and the fans will go nuts. How much are you happy for me to sell the full uncompressed file to them for?" Skywarp asked.

"More then what you sold that Dirge footage for."

"Oh this'll go for so much more. You really showed Skyfire!" Skywarp said.

Knockout stood up. "Right, these repairs aren't cosmetic but I can do those when we get back. Turn and I'll weld the gashes in your sides."

As soon as Thundercracker stood up and turned, sniggering could be heard around. Then Nacelle shook trying to suppress laughter.

Thundercracker looked around," What's so funny? "

Knockout started to snort with laughter.

" Okay what the fucks up. " Thundercracker said.

"Oh that guy... He's got a sense of humor." Skywarp said.

Thundercracker noticed some of his team mates taking pictures on their phones while trying to look like they weren't.

"Skywarp, what the fucks up, tell me before I belt someone."

Skywarp whispered, "There's a small sticker on your back."

"There's fuckin what? What like a hit me sign or some shit."

"Nah," Skywarp said smiling, "its a square shaped rainbow flag sticker."

Thundercrackers optics widened, "Where?! Get it the fuck off me, NOW! that's a fuckin order!" he said, making the others laugh.

Skywarp kneeled to pick at the label. It's not coming off! Little bits are just peeling away. Knockout, do you, or anyone else have any running alcohol? "

Everyone laughed as Knockout turned to Skywarp, "Rubbing Alcohol? What do you think I am? A professional cleaner?!"

"Just get it the fuck off, Skywarp!" Thundercracker said.

"I'll get off what I can but it's no big deal. Anyway, Knockout will sort it when you have your bodywork done." Skywarp said.

Thundercracker shook his head, half smiling. "You know.. I can't say I know the guy - Skyfire. When I saw him on the battlefield, I had no respect for him. I mean, some big sissy who fucks with Starscream... That ain't cool." Thundercracker laughed, "But, the man I fought today... Was no bitch. He was a skilled warrior and a force to be reckoned with. Decent guy... With a warped sense of humor, apparently."

Skywarp smiled. "Well, I guess youll have to remain 'Proud' until we get back to Base."

"I'm keeping my fuckin back to the wall till then." Thundercracker said.


	12. Gang Mob Mentality

**Chapter 12 : Gang Mob Mentality**

 **Summary:**

Both Teams are headed back to their respective bases.

Arcee is captive and everyone wants a bit. Vortex more then anyone.

Soundwave just wants to do his crossword puzzle in peace while his team are trying to organise a gang rape.

Starscream and Megatron are reunited and he's been gettin his Seeker kicks since getting back to Base.

Starscream throws a fit when he realises that yet again, Thundercracker is in control. They have a couples tiff so he grabs his stuff from Megatrons Chambers and goes to sleep on the sofa... As you do.

Soundwaves fledgling drug empire is about to come crashing down around him as Starscream exposes his horticultural endeavours to Megatron.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

On Astrotrain, everyone was cheering the success of bringing Starscream back.

Thundercracker had been roughly patched up and was very much the hero.

"You're such a fuckin hugger.", Thundercracker said to Skywarp.

"Can't help it. You're my Trine and you kicked major ass today. Kept us safe!"

"No big deal. Nothing you wouldn't do." Thundercracker said as he put his arm around Skywarp.

"I couldnt do that! Not against a guy like Skyfire! I'd be far too intimidated because he's big and tough, strong and talks like he's gonna fuck you up... But like, so politely."

"Well I don't give a shit. Big guys, you just have to get them off their feet. I have to teach you more physical combat."

"Or we can just leave all the brawling to you, buddy?" Skywarp said.

"But Sky, it's purely mindset. Because what exactly is the difference between you and I? I'm not mechanically stronger then you! We're the same. "

"Yes you are. You're just different, like Starscream is different. We're all not exactly the same because we have our own unique abilities and strengths. But, when you say something... You fucking mean it, you sound gruff and they know they'll be fucked up. When I say something, well... I think I sound too timid. Maybe, cause your voice is so much deeper."

"True. And Starscreams voice is sky-high and he can be a total bitch. Hey, wanna see something else I can do?"

"Yeah buddy!" Skywarp answered excitedly.

"Look. Nothing in my hands right?" Thundercracker showed both sides of his empty hands.

"Yeah..."

Thundercracker waved his hands about and seemingly conjured out of nowhere, an Energon goodie, which he passed to Skywarp.

"Thats really cool! I was worried for a moment because I saw you do that once, then just punched someone while they were staring at your hands."

"Haha, yeah. But I wouldn't punch you!"

"I hope not! I don't know how you did that trick though. I was watching closely. If you pulled it from subspace then I certainly didn't see you do it!" Skywarp said as he enjoyed the treat.

"Well, I can't go telling you all my secrets buddy. But everyone likes a good conjuring trick. Especially the ladies. "

"I really don't want to know what you conjure up for them.. You should totally do that to Starscream. I bet he'd love it. But, he'd probably throw a tantrum and demand you tell him how it's done."

They heard Astrotrains voice from above and around, "So then Thundercracker, that's a nice flag you're flying there. You ran out out of girls and are starting on men? You'll have... Hehe... Stiff competition from Starscream."

Thundercracker looked up, "No fuckin way! I don't roll like that. I can't believe Skyfire slapped a fucking Gay Pride sticker on my fuckin back. Of all the fuckin things to do... I'd rather he had stabbed me."

Skywarp smiled," I think he knew just how much it would annoy you. I think he's got a great sense of humor. "

" What?! Do you want a fucking sticker on your back after a scrap with Skyfire?"

"No! Those are your fortes, scrapin' and screwin'. But, I'd still find it funny. I wouldn't feel challenged by it. I'm all man, I got nothing to prove." Skywarp said.

"I don't feel challenged by it, I feel fuckin sullied by it."

Nacelle laughed, "Can't be any worse then you stumbled back to Base, still drunk from the night before, with pink feathers stuck in your seems."

Thundercracker knowingly smiled, "Yeah that was a crazy night!" he smiled at the floor in recollection.

"What was that all about. I never heard the full story." Frenzy said.

Thundercracker looked over to Frenzy, "I met this woman who was having a coming of age assembly party with her girlfriends. She was gorgeous. I went back to the girls place. She wanted us to be quiet cause of the bots she lived with. Had an amazing night, just totally.. Amazing. Long story short, I wake up with her late the next morning, still drunk, wearing a pink feather boa surrounded by stuffed animals under a ton of covers. The feathers were fuckin everywhere. I never saw her again, which is a big shame. If only I wasn't so drunk I'd remember the address. "

"What happened the next morning?"

"Well I took her out for breakfast. I remember we were absolutely starved. Then we forgot to exchange numbers. I always look out for her, but I've never seen her again."

"She's probably never allowed out the house again!" Nacelle said.

"Yeah! Grounded for life after bringin you home." Frenzy laughed.

"Aww, if you fuckin remember her it must have been memorable." Astrotrain said.

"Yeah, well... What I can remember of it. She swiped lots of Energon bottles from the bots in the house for us to get fucked up on." Thundercracker said.

"Haha! Happy assembly day... Here you go! " Skywarp said as he stood up from his seat and grabbed himself between the legs before sitting back down, causing loud laughter all around.

* * *

 **On the Autobot cruiser**

Skyfire was staring at the ceiling as Ratchet was making quick patch repairs.

" You're the man Skyfire. You sure showed that fuckin thug Thundercracker!" Ironhide said.

" I almost had him! He'd had enough, he was tired, he'd run out of endurance and he started to make mistakes, a few more kicks to the head and he would have passed out. Then that pointless idiot Ramjet screwed it up."

" Well if anyone knows what an exhausted Seeker looks like, it's Skyfire. " Wheeljack muttered quietly.

" Yeah he was staggerin on his fuckin feet. I seen it maself! " Ironhide said.

" Exactly! I knew he'd burn up all his energy avoiding my attacks, doing all of his acrobatics. I knew I would win it on pure endurance, which is my biggest strength. Then we would have had a bargaining piece for Jazz. " Skyfire lamented.

Silverbolt walked up," Well, it's the hero himself. " he smiled.

Skyfire smiled back," Hardly. What's you're recommendation. Now?"

Silverbolt shrugged." My recommendation? Screw that. I want to know what your recommendation is, Commander Skyfire."

Skyfire shook his head. "I'm not a commander."

"You are if I say you are. Ironhide is the commander in Primes absence and I'm Air Commander, so you, fall under my command. You are what I say you are. If you're not leadership material nobody fucking is." Silverbolt said in response.

"I have to decline. I've agreed terms with Prime, I'm relieved of active duty."

"Yeah right. That's why you flew in and held Thundercracker at bay for long enough for us to turn the tide. I've never seen anyone man-handle Thundercracker like that. But then, Prime told you to stay in the base! So you're being a little selective with which of Primes orders to follow. "

"I planned to meet Megatron. But I noticed he left as soon as he could, with Starscream..." Skyfire said staring at the floor.

Ratchet stopped welding a moment. "Don't think about it."

"I'm already going to hear it from Prime about this whole thing. I feel like I have so few people I can confide in... Actually, Where's Arcee?"

Everyone started to exchange glances.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In The Decepticon Headquarters**

Starscream was laying in the large berth on his side, supporting his head on his hand, running his finger along the engraving across Megatrons chest assembly.

"I'm glad you obviously missed me so much." Starscream said in a low tone.

"It's a bit obvious when you're absent. This place is so much quieter. " Megatron answered nonchalantly as he picked up his tablet and started reading something from it.

"And for you, I'm sure the long nights are colder. Maybe you appreciate me more?" Starscream asked looking up, fishing for compliments and getting annoyed he didn't have all his lovers attention.

"Maybe"

"Maybe?! " Starscream said, sitting up on his knees and poked and shoved Megatron repeatedly with both hands.

"Alright, certainly."

"That's better. I was about to fucking say. Don't start being mean to me. I've only just got back! And you couldn't wait to possess me, so many times." Starscream said as he rolled onto his stomach and reached into the drawer on the table at his side of the berth, looking for his weed stash.

"I only correct your behaviour when you wind me up." Megatron said as he tapped Starscream with the tablet. "Which, you do a lot... And quite frequently."

"No I don't."

"You're a wind-up merchant." Megatron said pointing at Starscream without even taking his optics off the screen.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are... End of conversation."

Starscream stared at him a moment. "No... I'm... not. Start of new conversation."

"Yes you are! You're doing it now. End of all conversations and end of topic. In other words, shut up." Megatron half grinned knowing that his focus on the tablet would annoy Starscream.

Starscream stared at Megatron a moment. "Give me that!" he said as he started lightly yanking and pulling on the tablet. "Are you watching porn on that!"

Megatron turned to look at him slowly. "Don't be rediculous. What is wrong with you! I'm reading the latest political news." he said ignoring Starscreams random accusation.

"Can I see?"

"No, you'll break it. I need one of these fucking things around here to work. I would'nt even touch the one in the canteen as it's loaded with virus', adware and fuck knows what. Last I saw, it was also stuck to a table. So, no! You'll only fill this with undesirable links."

"Okay, fine. Be like that. I'm having a joint." Starscream said rolling around and facing away, with his back to Megatron.

"Why do you corrupt your senses and cloud your judgement with that stuff?"

"YOLO" Starscream said as he shrugged "Anyway, don't mind me. You just watch porn on your oh-so-secret tablet."

"What the fuck does yolo mean?"

"Oh something you don't know? Oh mighty one." Starscream replied with such sarcasm it bordered on straight up Bitchiness.

"Is this more of your weird slang or have you just made that up to annoy me?"

"No! First, you won't let me touch your precious tablet, then you chastise me for smoking weed, then accuse me of inventing YOLO. What century are you functioning in!" Starscream replied.

Megatron slowly read out from Google on the tablet. "You... Only...live once?! I don't understand. Ofcourse you only live once! This makes no sense at all. Once you cease to function, you cease to function."

"I think your brains have ceased to function." Starscream said, still with his back to the larger mech, and still trying to roll a joint.

Megatron put his hand on the small of Starscreams back and shoved him out of the berth, causing a loud thud as he hit the floor.

Starscream got back in the berth and smiled at Megatron," That wasn't very nice."

"You, are in one of your bitchy moods. I'm warning you. If you act like a bitch, you'll be treated like one."

"Me? A bitch? How can you say such an inaccurate thing! I'm very male, surely you couldn't have helped noticing that. " Starscream answered.

"Prove me wrong." Megatron said flatly.

"I wouldn't offer to share this joint with you if I were such a bitch, and I wouldn't hug you... Like this, if I was such a bitch and I wouldn't tell you secrets I know, if I were such a bitch." Starscream replied while hugging Megatron closely.

"Well I said you're in a bitchy mood. Not that you're a complete unbridled bitch. But, that happens too. What secrets do you claim to know that I do not?"

"So in the space of a few minutes I've gone from a bitch to a complete, unbridled bitch?! Do endear yourself to me further. " Starscream said while he ran his finger down a form line on Megatron and blew smoke in his face.

"I don't have to endear myself to you." Megatron answered with a wry grin.

"Ahh! Passion killer!" Starscream said as he gave up and rolled over onto his back and just continued smoking.

"Are you going to tell me then?"

"Tell you what?" Starscream said in a flat and bored tone, blowing smoke into the air directly above him.

"About these secrets you mentioned." Megatron asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Starscream said, seemingly very excited. "I'll do better then tell you... I'll fuckin show you!" he smiled.

"Are you high already? Or do I have to wait longer.." Megatron asked.

"Why? Thinking of taking advantage of me when I'm high?" Starscream asked excitedly.

"No. That's when the peace and quiet starts."

"You're savage, you know that?" Starscream said.

"I like the sound of that. Do endear yourself to me further."

"Oh!" Starscream sighed, "Come with me." he added as he got up out of the berth.

"Where?!" Megatron asked curiously.

"Well, no point laying here, I'm obviously not going to get laid any more, my time on the clocks obviously up. I want to show you something."

"Well, it depends on how great this thing you show me is. You had better not be wasting my time."

"Don't you fancy some steaming hot tea?" Starscream said rolling his optics.

"What?!" Megatron responded. For him, Starscream may as well have been speaking a whole new language. He objected to any of his warriors using Internet slang. So, Starscream studied it diligently, just to wind him the fuck up...for the Lulz.

Starscream made a beckoning motion with his hand as he walked out the door with the joint in his mouth.

They walked out to the corridor and Starscream impatiently bashed on Skywarps door, but there was no reply.

Bitstream was walking up the corridor on his way out.

"Hey! Wheres fucking Skywarp?"

"He's on his way back from the battlefield. "

"I wanted him to port for me. Nevermind. Is Soundwave about?"

Megatron cut in, "Soundwave is in command of the current run."

"Oh haha! Yes!" Starscream said.

"Do either of you need me further?" Bitstream asked saluting.

Megatron was about to formally dismiss him when Starscream cut in, "Nah, you can do one."

"Yes Commander Starscream, Lord Megatron." Bitstream said before walking off.

"... Do one? That is absolutely rediculous. Have you no common sense? ! " Megatron said, thrusting his finger in Starscreams face.

Starscream walked away, positioned himself in front of Soundwaves quarters door and shook both his hands limbering up.

"Here, hold this." Starscream held out his joint.

Megatron just folded his arms and stared at him angrily whilst leaning against the wall.

"Okay, okay!" Starscream said putting the joint back in his mouth before throwing an almighty frontal kick at the door, breaking it in.

Starscream skipped over the broken door.

"How dare you vandalise Soundwaves personal quarters! Come here now! You will answer to me for this!"

Starscream started to grin, holding in giggling while leaning against a cupboard, in the face of Megatrons indignation.

He flipped open one of the doors exposing Soundwaves horticultural endeavours, stopping Megatron mid sentence.

Starscream was almost too excited. "Oh yes, Yes! YES!" Starscream shouted in an almost sexual way, "The loyal one himself. The fucking martyr of the base, duly appointed by yourself is responsible for the cornoring of the cannabis trade this side of town! Keeping all the dirty proceeds! Driving up prices on poor consumers like me! Cutting you out of your percentage. All the filthy money going into his personal coffers, And! Just think of the electricity bill keeping all this gear running..." Starscream said throwing his index finger in the direction of the heat lamps.

Megatron looked carefully at the plants in question.

Starscream grabbed an armful of plants from right in front of him.

"Starscream! Where do you think you're going with those?"

"Mmm my quarters..."

"No!" Megatron ordered.

"Have you missed the point?! Underhanded growth and secret sales! I need to take these and smoke them as his punishment! " Starscream protested.

"I said no! Leave them here, he is to continue his trade whilst giving me a seventy percent cut. Now, get. Knockout to fix that fucking door!"

Starscream sighed and activated his com. "Knockout?"

Knockout answered, "You're not coming to see me are you?"

A voice could be heard in the background shouting, "Starscream has something stuck in his aft again!"

"No! I need you to repair Soundwaves door."

"Do it your fucking self! I'm not a handyman!" Knockout shouted.

Megatron went on the com, "Knockout, if you're not here within the minute, I'll be using parts of you for the new door."

"On my way at once Lord Megatron!"

Starscream pouted, "Nobody fucking respects me around here!"

"I have difficulty taking you seriously myself." Megatron replied.

Starscream picked up a ledger and threw it at Megatron. "By the way... He owes you money."

Megatron caught the ledger and looked at all the carefully recorded sales and even graphs showing the growth in business.

"You've done well, Starscream."

"Don't I always always?"

Megatron looked at him a moment then casually shrugged, "No.", then walked past him.

"You owe me!" Starscream said following his quick pace.

"My brain has obviously ceased to function. What exactly do I owe you?"

"Well, the list is getting longer every second." Starscream pouted.

"Well, more importantly. Gather all the Seekers upon Thundercrackers return and survey the perimeter. I have no doubt that the Autobots will plan a retaliatory strike and I want us to be ready. However, you are not to leave base airspace."

"Why do I have to wait for Thundercracker?"

"He is current Air commander."

"What?! WHY!" Starscream retorted.

"There will be handover back to you as soon as the threat period is over. Also the fact that I don't want you flying off away from grounds just yet."

Starscream shook his head. "Thundercracker?! Fucking Thundercracker? Really? Well then, you've obviously taken the wrong person to berth with you for hours. You have some kind of fucking affinity for him! Good luck with that!" Starscream screamed and shoved Megatron against the wall as he shrieked.

"Will you listen to reason! For your own safety I want you to remain on base. Are you so foolish that can not understand that?"

Starscream seethed at Megatron, and spoke coldly and slowly, "I would argue the point with you... But I need to gather my possessions from your Chambers... And prepare my berth,In mine!"

"Starscream! cease your pointless inpertinence." Megatron shouted back at him.

Starscream just stormed off muttering to himself.

Knockout passed Starscream in the corridor and asked him, "So, what happened to the door? Is it off its hinges, or is there damage.. ?"

"FUCK OFF!" Starscream screamed at the top of his voice at him and stormed off.

"What the fuck is going on around here... And why does this whole place smell like weed." Knockout said casually.

Megatron grabbed Knockout by the throat and hissed at him, "Fix this FUCKING DOOR!" before shoving him out the way and stomping off.

"What the fuck is going on around here... Those two smashing down doors, screaming at me..." Knockout muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile On The Second Decepticon Cruiser**

Arcee was huddled in the corn or of the cruiser staring around at the Decepticons around her. She didn't see any real Seekers, or anyone she knew. This obviously wasn't a command ship, all the most high ranking Decepticons were on Astrotrain. Then there was 'that guy'. The one that just stood over her the whole journey with his arms folded.

"Why do you just stare at me..?" Arcee meakly said, her voice badly affected by fear.

"I can do whatever I want."

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"My names Vortex. Do you want to know something about me?"

Arcee continued to stare at his icy expressionless face.

Vortex spoke slowly, barely over a whisper. "I'm an interrogater... torturer... rapist... Surgeon...murderer... The list goes on." he said, making a ramjet and Thrust laugh.

Arcee drew her knees up to her chin, unable to stop her bottom lip shaking as she heard an outbreak of laughter on the cruiser.

" You're frightened. I can feel it. I love the way fear chills the air. When we get back to Base... We're all going to have a lot of fun. You'll get to like these guys... You'll never like me. Especially when I've operated on you. I'd like to... Change a few things. You won't be dying for a long... Long... Time. You'll end up my pet for a few years."Vortex said.

Hook walked up and shoved Vortex to the side."If you have any sense, you'll be nice to us. The nicer you are to us, then we'll keep you with all your limbs."

"Prime will pay you all well for my safe return." Arcee stuttered.

"If he does, he can have you afterwards." Grapple said.

"We're nearing the base. We need to make sure she doesn't try to escape! Put this chain around her neck!" Octane said, holding a chain and neck brace.

* * *

 **Back In The Autobot Shuttle**

"I can't believe no-ones seen her!" Skyfire said, "Could she have been left there?"

"No. We were flushed out by Dirge, The Constructicons and Vortex. We got a messege from Ironhide to head back so I thought that's where she was going." Bumblebee said.

"Wait, Vortex was chasing her?" Skyfire asked.

"Yes."

"We have to go back. Now!" Skyfire shouted.

"We can't. We're in no condition to fight. Least of all you!" Ratchet answered.

"Ironhide, please send a messege to Prime. Tell him we have to get her back. Tell Megatron he can have me only if Arcee is returned to us untouched. If they so much as pat her on the back then no deal. Time is of the essence!"

"He'll never agree ta that shit." Ironhide said.

"There's no alternative! That guy is dangerously unhinged. He's the most pathologically psychotic person I've ever met!" Skyfire replied.

"Why don't you check your social media in case anything mentioned there? Or see if Starscream will confirm they have her? If you're friends with him that is." Bumblebee asked Skyfire.

"Yes ofcourse I am. He has two Twitters. One is his personal one and one is his official Decepticon political one. I'll check. Both."

"What's his personal one?" Bumblebee asked.

Skyfire smiled, "AtFuckingStarscream with hyphens, stars and stuff."

"Oh..that's imaginative. Hey! I didn't know you were on Twitter too Skyfire. What's your name and I'll add you." Bumblebee answered.

"Ohh ah, sure I'll send an invite at some point." Skyfire said putting his phone away quickly.

"Nah, do it now, I'll accept."

"Hmm sure... In a moment."

"C'mon buddy! What's your name!" Bumblebee pressed.

Skyfire coughed then lowered his voice, leaning towards Bumblebee, "AtFuckingSkyfire with hyphens and stars." he then turned to Silverbolt, "Have we sent that messege?"

Bumblebee just stared blankly back as if he'd just been personally bitchslapped by Unicron.

"Send a message to Prime and let him know they have her!" Silverbolt said looking at Ironhide.

"I'll fuckin do that now!" Ironhide answered.

* * *

 **A While Later At The Decepticon Base**

They dragged Arcee into the mess hall by a chain leading to a shackle around her neck.

"Look boys! We need to decide this shit before all the Seekers get back or they'll be nothing left for us!" Hook shouted amid much cheering from the gathered troops and screams from Arcee over being manhandled.

Ramjet grabbed Arcees breast essembly, making her slap him across the face.

Thrust shouted, "Ohh she's got fight in her!"

"That's not all she'll fucking have in her."Hook replied excitedly.

The insecticons pushed their way to the front for a better view.

Bonecrusher thrust his hands between her legs groping her thighs.

The combaticons gathered as well.

Everyone there fucking gathered, except for Soundwave who was doing a crossword puzzle in the corner as savage as fuck.

Soundwave put his headphones on and was listening to iTunes so he didn't have to hear the racket, which was destroying the serenity of his crossword puzzle.

He stroked Ravage too... Like a boss.

However, how was Soundwave to know that his miniature and fledgling drug empire was about to come crashing down around him due to Starscreams backstabbing greed... And lust for fucking drugs...and fucking revenge.

" We get the first go. You other fuckers can have her after." Grapple shouted.

"Fuck off." Breakdown shouted, we should get first tryout.

Hook stepped up, "You can't fuck yourself, forget anyone else!"

Octane stepped up, "Why don't we fight for her?"

Shrapnel slapped Ramjets hands away from Arcees aft.

"Bullshit! I ain't fighting shit. I'm too aroused to fight, I wanna fuck, so I'm taking her." Swindle shouted as he grabbed her arm.

"Forget it creep. I'm higher up the command chain, and as a Seeker I need sex more then you fuckers. I should fuck her first, she'll also enjoy it and it'll get her all wet for you all." Dirge stated.

"You actually trying to pull rank here?" Wildrider said.

"Can I just torture her before you all gang rape her?" Vortex said rubbing his hands together. "

Everyone looked at each other...

"Yeah, I got no objections to that."

"Nah me neither."

"Yeah that's OK."

"cool."

"Yeah sure."

"Go right ahead."

"Sweet."

"Yeah that's permitted."

"Go right ahead."

Vortex grabbed her chin and looked intensely into her optics. "I can almost feel the fear in her. I want to chop off her fingers... And then.. Maybe her legs. I want to hear her scream so fucking bad. I want to operate on her face..."

"Can't you do all that after I've fucked her otherwise she's gonna look all fucked up. I like her now!" Swindle said.

Vortex finally stopped looking into her optics and looked to Swindle. "Okay how about I just flog her before you all rape her?"

"Yeah okay." Hook said.

"Hey! Where's reflecter, we need to film this shit!" Wildrider shouted.

"But wait! The matter of first fuck is still an issue!" Blitzwing shouted before grabbing her other wrist.

This caused a riot where everyone was grabbing at her and trying to pull her panels off..

Arcee was held down on a table as punches were thrown and multiple fights broke out.

The double doors opened and Starscream walked in first, with Thundercracker to his right, Skywarp to his left, Necelle and all the other Seekers all behind.

Vortex turned around, "Ohh fuck."

Hook rolled his optics.

"What the fuck is this racket." Thundercracker said.

Nacelle turned to Skywarp. "Restore the peace."

"My pleasure." Skywarp said as he pushed his way to the front of the circular group, shoving people to the ground. "All of you step back. That's an order or I'll stab the lot of you."

Most of them did. Others held on to Arcee.

"Its some riot over an Autobot woman." Skywarp shouted as he pushed Swindle away from her to the ground, and grabbed Arcee by the wrist.. "

Arcee stared at Skywarp wondering which he was and if he was going to start abusing her now.

Starscream looked up and over the room to see Arcee held down and pushed onto a table.

"Why the fuck is this prisoner loose in our fucking canteen! " Thundercracker shouted while alwaving his arms about. "Astrotrain, prepare the prisoner hold for fucks sake."

Starscream rolled his optics, dropped his cup and marched up to, and through, the crowd. "Move, beat it, fuck you, and you, get out my way." he said shoving people out the way.

He looked down at Arcee and saw unabridged fear in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist. "Me first!" he shrilled. "I, fancy it." pulling her off the table and yanking her over to a chair he slowly sat on.

Skywarp looked up with a wide-optic'd stare.

Thundercracker just laughed, then stopped suddenly. "Is he serious?"

Starscream half smiled, "She just needs to be punished...The old fashioned way." he said as he yanked on her arm, throwing her unceremoniously across his knee.

He rubbed his right hand slowly around her backside then slapped her hard making her produce a shocked and breathless noise.

Starscream raised his brows and tilted his head while smiling at the remainder of the crowd and shrugged.

Vortex was visibly seething and folded his arms. "So! Are you just going to fuck her here in front of us all? Is that how this plays out?"

Hook was just angry and sexually frustrated.

Skywarp looked around confused at Starscreams latest erratic and hedonistic exhibitionism.

Thundercracker folded his arms and threw Starscream a disapproving and suspicious smile. "What's actually going on here." he said in a low tone, with a hint of disgust that normally signalled a shift into aggressive and angry mood.

Soundwave finally pulled his headphones off and if he had a jaw, it would drop. This was just another shocking and degrading scene from Starscream.

Starscream seemingly ignored the question and everyone around him as he very slowly rubbed his right hand over the contours of her behind before slapping her even harder. With every slap he would close his optics slowly and sharply inhale as he were being slapped himself, or he was just theatrically playing up the depravity for his captive audience.

His slaps were quite slow, and no one was sure what purpose they served, if any at all. Maybe this was the beginning of some other sick and shocking stunt.

Starscream touched his light blue index finger to her chin, pulling her face up to look at him, "Do you feel humiliated and wet?" he asked in a matter of fact way,as if it were the most normal question in the world.

"What are you do-.." Arcee started but was cut short by Starscream slapping his left hand over her mouth.

"Mmm she likes it. I think she likes it." Starscream said excitable as he started slowly rubbing her between the legs with his right hand.

"Wait!" Hook pointed as he shouted, "You're a fucking pansy who Flip-Fucks with an Autobot traitor! You can have her aft afterwards, but I'm having first real go on her. You can go play girlfriend to your Masculine boyfriend while we do the real mens work! "

Vortex rolled his optics. "Oh is that how you roll Starscream. No wonder you're trying to take our piece!" He shouted at Starscream.

"I'm a fucking pansy? I thought I was a Gay Degenerate Whore?!" Starscream said in a questioning, sugary tone, pausing for effect before pointing. "You're having fuck all, you cunts. Try me! I'll beat you into the fucking ground with my bare fists! And how is Flip-Fucking a bad thing you whiney little fucking bitches! " he shouted before he grinned at Hook. "Do you want me to make this formal or shall I just dismiss you as an asshole like Megatron has?"

Name dropping Megatron seemed to have the desired effect in, not so subtlety hinting, that Starscream can do whatever he likes, and terrible retribution would befall anyone who tried to stop him.

Skywarp and Thundercracker just looked at each other. Skywarp was confused, Thundercracker wished he wasn't even in the building to hear or see any of this shit.

Skywarp wondered what would happen if Megatron had walked into a scene like this. Though more importantly, how did Hook know that Starscream Flip-Fucked. Soundwave must have leaked that info from when he had Laserbeak spy on them when they met in the crop field and he had furnished Megatron with all the Tea six months ago, that earned Starscream such a beating that he forgot what planet he was on. Skywarp knew he just turned off when the conversations took that kind of turn.

Thundercracker turned to Skywarp, "And I just thought he was always 'the girl'. At least he has fifty percent more credit then I would have given him, Little bitch." he said making Skywarp snort with laughter.

"Make the right choice Hook, and sling yours." Nacelle said folding his arms.

Hook, surrounded by Seekers, looked around shocked. "This is total madness! Isn't anyone going to step up for me here? Are you actually going to stand by while this, chick with a dick, Seeker steals our captive woman! The first female enemy combatant we've caught in fuck knows! " he said as the crowd started to disperse.

"Go fuck yourself Hook." Thundercracker said.

"But... He's gay! It's a waste of a perfectly good woman!" Hook pointed with an open hand.

Vortex stepped forward, "Its Decepticon policy to torture information out of hostages! Not to play pointless, rediculous games!"

"Its something we tend to do. There's no fuckin policy about it, jerkoff. Anyway, what the fuck is she likely to know? She'll only be a strong bargaining chip, nothing her in the hold and wait for the Autobots to come begging for her, I say." Thundercracker said as he eyed Starscream suspiciously.

Vortex walked up to Starscream, stood in front of him, and just stared at him with a palpable hate.

"Come for a closer look? "Starscream said softly as he ran his hand up and down her body. "Can you imagine, Vortex, how tight she must be? How well she must suck? What she must taste like and how she must sound when she's being fucked. I'll record it for you. I'll make her scream alright, but in a very different way. She'll scream my name and beg for more... " he said hesitantly, almost curiously and as if he didn't already know the answer to each of those provocative questions.

Vortex stormed off furious, nearly smashing the double doors when he kicked them open while mumbling to himself.

Starscream got up and pulled on Arcees hand, throwing her to the ground.

Arcee tried to hide the relief she felt from her face. Her system which had been racing from fear, now was a wash with a greatful relief. Albeit a little turned on by her very public discipline, in front of all these enemies.

" Looks like I do have something to do tonight." Starscream said as he kicked her. Move it bitch. " he said as he held her leash.

Arcee started to stand until he kicked her feet from under her. "Crawl." he said flatly.

"Ohh poor girl... She won't be at all well by morning. " Astrotrain said.

"No." Thundercracker said, prolonging the sound, as he grabbed Starscreams arm.

"What?!" Starscream replied.

"You, woman. Stand up." Thundercracker ordered.

Arcee stood up watching Thundercracker walk up to her. He reached to her neck and grabbed the collar with one hand and yanked the chain with the other, breaking the chain off.

"Hey!" Starscream protested, "How am I supposed to keep her subdued!

" That's your problem. Whenever this weird game you're playing is done she goes into the hold. Got it? " he said, thrusting his finger Into Starscreams face.

" What's your problem Thundercracker?!" Starscream asked, noting a high level of aggression and hostility radiating from his Trine buddy for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint.

" What's my problem? You, that's what. " Thundercracker replied, not elaborating on his feeling.

Skywarp stepped up by Thundercracker," I second that! "

Starscream pulled Arcees arm behind her back and shoved her out out of the double doors and into the corridor, picking up the pace to head to his quarters quickly.

"But he's GAY! " Hook shouted, "Fucking sexmad Seeker piece of shit... - " which was all he could say before Thundercracker grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"He is fuckin gay and this is a joke.." Thrust said before being grabbed by Nacelle.

Skywarp hurried out and down the corridor to catch up with Starscream, who had Arcees arm bent behind her back as he shunted her quickly down the long corridor. Arcee was now an emotional wreck.

"Screamer, you're not going to... Well... "

"Well, what?"

"... Force yourself on her?"

"Course I am. A bit of fun."

"But...but, what about Skyfire? You love him. What you're doing is wrong!"

Starscream stopped, rolled his optics, turned and marched up to Skywarp, pointing in his face, "Don't fucking try to tell me what to do! You're not the custodian of righteous fuckin behaviour!" he said before turning to walk back to his captive.

"Screw you." Skywarp replied.

Starscream stopped and walked back and stood in front of Skywarp, pointing in his face, "Yeah! Screw me." he said sarcastically, forgetting that he just left Arcee in the corridor ahead. She waited there.

Skywarp slapped Starscreams hand away from his face. He had a neutral expression which told Starscream that he may lash out suddenly.

Starscream walked away and shoved her into his Chambers.

 **End Of Chapter 12**


	13. These Are The Gays Of Our Lives

**Chapter 13 : These are the gays of our lives.**

* * *

Starscream walked into his quarters, then rushed over to a door on the other wall and listened.

"What are you.. -" Arcee started.

"Shh!", Starscream listened, "Checking if Megatrons in his Chambers. Doesn't sound like he is. But we had a fight so he won't come check me out for a while, neither of us want to be the first to make peace. "

"He's next door? I've got to get out of here!" Arcee said in pure panic.

"Yeah you do." he said as he latched the door. Then turned to Arcee to see her sobbing. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"If you didn't come in when you did.. "

"Yeah I know. You'd be getting a lot of Decepticon hospitality." Starscream answered, grinning inappropriately.

Arcee put her arms around his neck but he pushed her away. "Please, don't.", he said, which made her sob even more."Look, I'll get you out of here."

"But what about Jazz?"

"What about him."

"I have to help him. Now that you're here, we have no way of getting him back because Megatron is demanding Skyfire."

"And what exactly do you propose I do?" Starscream said, a measure of irritation to his voice. "I'm trying to balance so many situations that are all starting to race wildly out of control."

"I understand that, I do! But at the end of the day, we are who we are. I'm not asking you for any special favours."

"Yes you are!" He retorted. "You're trying to solicit me to letting your friends go loose. I'm not helping him! What happens to him, I don't give two fucks about."

"Please, I'm begging you.. For real this time. When Skyfire finds out I'm here he'll hand himself in! Your leader will enjoy torturing and killing him in the most horrible way he can. Skyfire will die if he ends up here. "

"No princess. You leave safely, but, I don't care about the other captive."

Arcee went to put her arms around his neck but he pulled them away again.

" Why are you being so cold to me?"

Starscream turned into her," Because I'm trying to think, and you're distracting me, woman." pushing her to arms length and looking away to think.

"Starscream... Please.." Arcee started to say, but then noticed from his changing facial expressions that he was considering outcomes from this or that action as he stared at the floor and occasionally, at the ceiling.

She tapped him, "Starscream.."

He still ignored her, lost in thought, or extremely extensive plans, or some bullshit that only just crossed his mind.

"Listen to me, you egotistical bitch!" Arcee said sternly making starscreams optics widen out of unexpected shock as he turned to her slowly.

"You better tell me exactly what your plans are!" Arcee said as she pointed in his face.

Starscream just grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Behave." he said indignantly.

Arcee pointed in his face with her other hand, "No! Because you'll set something up without explaining it all to me and things will just get weird. Like they did in your canteen."

Starscream grabbed her other hand as well. "Stop it! I've run out of hands!"

"Fine. Be like that." Arcee said as she pulled her hands away and got into Starscream's berth.

"Hey!" Starscream said as he looked behind himself.

"Well look at the state of your quarters! The berth is the only clear space." She said as she looked at all the trash on the floor, sex items, dirty washclothes, magazines, weaponry and jewellery.

"Wanna be my cleaning lady then?" Starscream said sarcastically. "

"Oh so you want me for something... "

"Yeah. Doing some fuckin work."

"Anything else?"

Starscream turned to her and grinned, "Okay, maybe occasional sex."

"Occasional?"

"Well just how much disposal time you think I have?" Starscream sighed.

"Well what exactly do you do? You're not a Decepticon warrior. You have a minor leadership role and are supposed to spend most of your time in science research... Which you're never seen to do."

"Who made you the job discription police? And whats this about a minor leadership role?! One second princess," he said comically, "Let me check the corridor to see if Vortex is still banging about...

"Listen to me. After we made love.. -"

"Objection. We didn't make love, it was just what is known colloquially as fucking."

"The way you held me afterwards, kissed me. There was passion there, more passion then I've had with a boyfriend."

"There see. Typical woman. You've romanticised it. It was just a bit of fun."

"Just fun?"

"Yes."

"Not to get Skyfire the code to see you?"

"Well that was the real reason."

"Okay. Well, when can I next have fun then as you dish it out no-strings."

"Hold on. You were nearly gang banged by all my workmates and now you're pestering me for sex?"

"Yes. If you cared nothing for me, you would have left me to get gang raped and probably watched and cheered. Because your sadistic like that. "

"If you're now trying to sell yourself to me with compliments... Though, come to think of it, I haven't seen a good gang rape in ages, I mean, the porno ones are a bit lame. See you're distracting me. I'm very linear, I can either scheme or fuck, one or the other, can't do both at the same time."

Arcee just stared at him, not sure if he was joking and not quite sure what to say. "Why Starscream, did you help me?"

Starscream started at her flatly, almost as if he were at a loss for words. "Because, you blatantly needed my help."

"So it wasn't because you care for me?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to see you come to unnecessary harm and... Casual brutality. Also, because you're mine. Why should I let all those animals pick you apart? Regardless, We need to wait here maybe an hour, then I'll set up your escape." Starscream said.

"But you won't even kiss me?"

"Why would I?"

"I was hoping because you'd want to."

"Yeah but I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I'll have three people chasing me!" Starscream pointed out.

"Well its dawned on me that this whole situation is your fault. If you didn't stick it around, and weren't so good in berth then none of this would have happened! It's your antics as a modern day bisexual Casanova that's caused all these arguments!"

" I knew this would somehow wind up my fault." Starscream sighed leaning back against the wall.

If you loved Skyfire you should have only slept with him.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Well, I'm going on a field trip with him when I get back anyway."

"Field trip? Where?"

"With a team of Autobots doing some Botanic studies."

"What a waste of fucking time. But it sounds right up his street. Why are you going?" Starscream said.

"Because we've always been good friends."

"Oh? Some fuckin friend you are for him sees as you're always trying to bang me. Yeah, great loyalty right there."

"Starscream... Just think about what you've just said..." Arcee said flatly.

"Stop trying to get involved in my business with him!"

Arcee sat up in the berth, "You know, it's not always about you Starscream. Anyway, I slept with someone else, a while after we slept together."

"Should I congratulate you?" Starscream said as he started to slow clap.

"No. It was horrible. I was bored stiff, staring at the celling, willing It to end. That poor mech, over me, moaning and blissful, satisfying himself. The kisses were the most irritating part. No passion, no excitement, no amazing overload. He thought he was brilliant. I just felt ill."

"Really?! That bad?"

"Well, I'm used to more fun now, and one hell of a larger spike. It's true, Once you go Seeker, you don't go back."

"I did tell you. You can always get yourself a Seeker sex toy. I think Skyfires got one, which he hides in his quarters, for when we're apart."

"No he doesn't! I find that hard to believe. The rumours about that poor man are terrible, and getting worse." Arcee said.

"Well, it's not my personal favourite. Which is the double ended one. I love that shit. No top stresses, you can both get it up your afts." Starscream said casually.

Arcee just threw him a funny look. It shocked her how casually he'd remark about radically different male on male sex while in berth with her.

"Or, better yet princess. I think, you need to get yourself a Seeker partner. I don't know if you managed to get an opticful of any if the guys in the canteen, I mean the ones that arrived with me. I can set you up with one."

"You mean I don't have one now?!"

"No princess."

"I can set you up with Novastorm, he's a rainmaker who looks like me, I think you'd like him and he's looking for someone to regularly kick with. You two would be a good match."

"No. thank. you."

"You're being hard to please."

"You know I'm very easy to please." she said getting under the blankets and ejecting her panel.

Starscream turned to her "Have you ejected your aft panel?"

"Don't start that again!"

Starscream started pulling at her covers as she pulled back. "You need to give that shit up."

"No I don't!", She said yanking the covers hard pulling him on top of her.

Starscream lay on top of her smiling as he propped himself up on his forarms. Arcee reached forward and kissed him.

"You can't resist me can you?" Starscream remarked.

"You're so full of shit, Starscream."

"And you love it." Starscream said as he rolled on his back on the berth and placed both his hands under his head.

Arcee smiled and climb on top of him as he playfully tried to push her off.

"Stop messing around."

"I'm not!"

"Oh! Watch where those hands go!"

"hehe, kinky..."

There was a glow in front of the door as Skywarp appeared in Starscreams quarters, "Listen to me buddy! If you ever fucking come to me and... -" he stopped and just stared wide-optic'd at the scene of Arcee sitting on top of Starscream and them both kissing and giggling.

"I've told you to fuckin knock like everyone else you fucking weirdo." Starscream shouted after grabbing something off his table and throwing it at him.

Skywarp just turned around, threw his arms up, opened the door and walked out completely confused.

"Don't pay any fucking mind to him. Does he do that shit on the battlefield? No! Does he port around the base? All the fucking time! He thinks it's funny to appear in the front of the fuel queue, or behind you at the top of stairs to push you down and shit like that. "

"Who was that?" Arcee asked.

"An arsehole." Starscream replied.

"I can never remember who's who."

 **At A Crisis Meeting In The Autobot Base**

At an leaders action meeting. Sat at the large table were group commanders and influential Autobots. Prowl, Ironhide, Grimlock, Silverbolt, Skyfire, Blaster,Ratchet, among others.

Prime turned to Ironhide, "My dearest buddy, what was the official response from the Decepticon Camp Regarding Jazz and Arcee?"

"Well Prime, I received a fuckin communication from that monotone bastard Soundwave sayin..." Ironhide picked up the tablet with the response, "Jazz, last seen in the Detention block, still functional. Arcee, last seen on the end of Starscream's cock. That's the official fuckin response."

"Well, I find that last bit hard to believe." Prime said.

Blaster chimed in. "Dude I find both bits hard to fuckin believe. Errbody knows brothers always tend to die first! We should have saved that mofo right away."

Prime turned to Skyfire, "Can I have your council? For the obvious reasons."

Skyfire shook his head. "I just can't believe that, Optimus. Not Starscream. If it had been any other Seeker then I certainly would have believed it. That just... Can't be true."

Ratchet chimed in,"I'd believe it. From what little information I managed to glean from his mechanical 'physiology', if you will, Seekers body's are highly complex. He wouldn't really let me near him past the initial health screenings but from what I could understand about how his body works, it's a contradictory programing mess. I reckon he's highly emotionally unstable and capable of anything. Illogical behaviour, sudden outbursts or changes in temperament, programed orientation confusion. Whatever technology designed them... I have no idea what the goal was. These Seekers are a mess."

" So, basically they're claiming they've already assaulted her? " Prowl replied.

Skyfire turned to Prime,"Optimus, if you'd permit it. I can try to communicate with Starscream and find out what's happening down there. I'm the only one who can reason with him."

"Yes Skyfire, my lovesick friend. You do that if you can." Prime replied.

"Prime, I have something to report." Prowl said.

"Yes?"

"I feel that the Decepticons have a mole inside the Autobot base..." Prowl said, trying not to look at Skyfire, "Systems have been tampered with, security footage deleted, items missing..."

Skyfire rolled his optics. "Look. Let me just say it now. For some reason, I'm viewed as a traitor by everyone, but aside from Starscream, I have no involvement with the Decepticons whatsoever. I swear it. I carry the Autobrand and I'm very much one of you. Even Starscream and I have completely different ideologies and when that's brought up its a source of conflict. "

"Skyfire, my large friend. You are above suspicion. I know what motivates you and I know your character. I know you're not the source of the intelligence leaks. Especially after your face off with Thundercracker." Prime said.

"Well they are receiving information at a rapid rate and intelligence from inside our camp. Even things like the leaked footage of Starscream that was sold to TMZC. At first I suspected Arcee..."

"What?!" Prime answered.

"I know for a fact that at some point she entered the Detention block."

Skyfire turned to Prowl. "When? Are you basing that solely on a code use? Anyone could find out a code and use it."

"No. Better then that. I used IT forensics on the system as ofcourse no one would just use their own code to commit an illegal act. Everyone would assume it was stolen. However, the sub protocol used to cause a system failure was written in a binary language signature that only she tends to use, as she worked in security once. A ghost file of the amendments verified that. Its not iron clad, but it's a strong possibility. Unfortunately, due to the way the system overwrites, all other potential evidence and history is lost. So I have no idea of when, how long and how many times breaches occurred. " Prowl stated as Prime and Skyfire looked at him shocked.

"Why on earth would Arcee seek out Starscream? " Prime asked.

Ratchet leant forward on the table, "She did seem overly concerned with looking at him, but I think that was purely curiousity. Whenever she spoke about him it was with distant. They never met."

Ironhide slammed his fist on the table, "Its fuckin Seeker Sex magic pheromone shit. Girls flock to Seekers like lambs to the fuckin slaughter."

Skyfire turned to Prowl, "Was your trace tracked back to the last night of Starscreams stay here?"

"No, the first tamper happened the first night he arrived. It was was out all night, Normal programing resumed in the early hours, just before dawn...Unless, systems seem to go haywire around him." Prowl added.

"That's... Impossible." Skyfire said.

Prime turned to Prowl, "Skyfire had nothing to do with it as he was under arrest at the time."

"Maybe Starscream had informants on the base delivering him information? That boys such a slimebucket I wouldnt put anything past him. He had total control from the moment he arrived. He's planned everything, I have no doubt. He acts like a loose Canon and makes things look random, but nothings ever random. He's setting up future scenarios all the time and weaving people into them. Moving people strategically where he wants them so when the time comes.. They play the part he's set up for them" Silverbolt said.

"I believe that's the case too." Prime said.

"Let's just attack them fuckin head on! Settle this the old fashioned way!" Ironhide shouted, hitting his fist against the table.

"Me, Grimlock have good plan."

"What's that fuckin plan?" Ironhide asked.

"Me Grimlock say we all fly there in Homo and land on base, attack from above."

Prime facepalmed.

Skyfire stood up with his hands flat on the table, "What's your fucking problem Grimlock! Stop calling me a Homo! I'm going to punch you in a moment, do you realise that? "

Prowl said, "That's sort of a good idea. We could all fit in Ho-Skyfire and get into their airspace before they know what's happening."

Ratchet turned to Skyfire, "You know Starscreams business, is it true that the Seekers patrol their perimeters?"

"Don't we have intelligence to tell us if they do or not?" Skyfire asked.

"Why are you fuckin avoidin the question! This is what I mean. He has divided loyalty. He has information but won't tell us!" Ironhide replied.

Prime turned to Ironhide, "My oldest, red friend. I understand and respect his answer. I have no doubt that if it came down to it, he would answer any question to save one of us, but you're asking a question that betrays Starscreams potential location and places him at risk."

"I can't believe you're fuckin indulging Starscreams bootycall here." Ironhide said.

"I am no-one's bootycall!" Skyfire said as he shoved Ironhide, who shoved him back and they started jostling, until Skyfire shoved him hard, making Ironhide go flying against the wall.

"Enough you two!" Prime shouted.

"I wish people would stop getting into physical fights with Skyfire because they'll always loose." Ratchet sighed.

 **Back At The Decepticons Base**

There was loud music playing in Starscreams messy quarters.

Starscream was laying in berth and seemed to stare off into space as he smoked a joint, then passed it to Arcee. She took a long drag.

" You know what, my prince?" Arcee asked.

"What.. ?"

"The moon gets 1.5 inches farther from the Earth every year."

"You know what, Princess?"

" What, Prince?"

"If we got a 3D printer we could illegally download Lego..."

"Wow...just...wow..." She said smiling at him before she passed him back his joint.

"Mmm, I know..." Starscream said, slowly nodding his head.

"You're so... Smart." Arcee said.

"Yes, Yes. Well... You know what one of my team... Purple guy, told me?"

"What?"

"That the human brain is the only organ in their system that named itself, and that psychology is its struggle to understand itself."

"That's so deep."

"Yeah, you like deep."

"Mmmm."

"Maybe I shouldn't have called him an ass because he thinks up good shit... And I laugh at him for it. I really shouldn't push him around so much or he may punch me again."

"You look distracted, Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Starscream said as he pulled himself up and off the berth. He went to walk but tripped over loads of shit thrown on the floor, "Look, I need to go check on something. I'll be back very soon, about twenty minutes, is that okay? I have to start setting up your escape. This is my door code. Don't open to anyone! Just stay here and stay silent."

"Yeah.. I'll wait for you, bolt the door and polish off your weed."

"If you want more I can go get some off blue guy."

"Nah. I'll finish this and wait for you." Arcee replied.

Starscream turned back, trying not to trip, and walked back to the berth to her, held her tightly in his arms, stroking her back.

"I've missed you." Arcee whispered.

"I've missed you too. It was nice to catch up."

"Catch up? That's a new word for it. But at least this time, we were cosy in a berth and it wasn't awkward." She responded.

"This is true! Now wait here. I'll be right back." Starscream replied before leaving his quarters.

Arcee got up and made wide steps in the room due to all the stuff on the floor. She looked trough the tracklists on Starscreams Mp3 player. She started picking things up off the floor wondering how things got in such a state. She picked up a large book on advanced science and one of his project books. Inside was a cum-stained poleroid picture, stuck to the book, of Skyfire and Starscream in a berth in the Decepticon Base when Skyfire still bore a Decepticon logo. The picture was taken by Starscream, whos arm could be seen holding the camera high up above then, looking down. Both smiling, in each others free arms. On the bottom of the poleroid was scrawled 'I love you Jetfire' and 'I love you Starscream' with drawn hearts... Which they coloured in.

Behind her, there was a purple glow as Skywarp appeared. He grabbed her, pulling her arms behind her back and dragged her into the bathroom while covering her mouth to stop her screaming. He lifted her off the floor to stop her struggling.

"Stop screaming! Listen to me. " he said lowly in her ear.

Arcee stopped struggling a moment so he would lighten his hold on her.

"If I take my hand off your mouth will you scream?"

She shook her head.

"I'm here to help you indirectly, but if Starscream finds out he'll go mental." he said taking his hand off her mouth.

"Where did you come from? The doors locked."

"No time to explain. But I'm willing to help." Skywarp said.

"If...I let you rape me?" Arcee sighed.

"What? No! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Which one are you?"

"My names Skywarp."

"Ahh Purple. Are you the sensitive one? That likes Energon buns?"

"I'm not sensitive! I'm very dangerous!" He said pointing in her face, "-... And I don't like Autobots or helping them! But this is for Screamer, who has no intention of freeing your friend. The idiot doesn't realise that a messege has come through, Skyfires going to trade himself for you."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Megatrons. But, Starscreams my close buddy and Trine leader and I sometimes have to help him on the sly when he can't help himself."

"I'm so confused by all you Seekers, you all have different allegiances and agendas. I know Starscream well, purple is sensitive but friendly, blue is thuggish, Gold is an ally of Starscream, white, dark blue, red, green, yellow and black are to be avoided and those sharp headed ones are dumb and obviously willing to participate in attacking women! I'm trying to remember.. " Arcee touches her forehead while still visably shaking from the memory.

Skywarp shook his head confused," What are you talking about?! We're wasting time! I have to get you out of here."

" You don't have to, I... Have a way out." Arcee responded.

"What?! How?"

"Starscreams going to let me go."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes."

"I don't even want to know how you bought your freedom off him. But then, that sorts the problem. Good, then you don't need me, im off."

Arcee grabbed his arm, "I do!"

He turned back to her, "Why?".

"Because I'm not leaving without my friend in the hold. But Starscream won't help me."

"And this is my problem, how?"

"Well, if I refuse to leave, I'll be tortured and killed, Skyfire will be here for nothing, and be killed... Ruining Starscreams life and you could have prevented it."

"Wow...don't over sell it to me."

"So we have to escape together, me and my friend."

Skywarp looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay listen, conseal this micro communicater someplace Starscream will never look, like in your frontal panel."

"Trust me, that's a bad hiding place."

Skywarp shook his head, "I Don't want to know. Just hide it and let me know what's happening and I'll cause a diversion and let your friend out."

"Starscream will be back in about twenty minutes." Arcee said.

Skywarp looked confused, "Really? Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"That's alright, just check the text communicator every few minutes so you know what's happening. As soon as a commotion happens, prompt Starscream to use it to get you out, tell him to open the lift hatch, climb on top of the lift and jet you up to the top of the lift shaft. The top floor will be empty. Smash the window and maybe if its clear, Starscream can fly you to safety. I'll clear the way in the prison section for your friend to escape. "

" How do I know you'll do that? "

" You'll just have to take my word for it. " Skywarp said flatly.

" This is very kind of you. Can I hug you? "

" No! Don't be ludicrous! We're not friends. I'm not doing this to help you solely." he said aiming his arm gun at her." Don't you come anywhere near me! "

" Okay.. But, thank you. " She said with her arms up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Near The Decepticon Canteen**

Starscream walked down the long corridor in his usual slightly bouncy walk. He opened the double doors and looked around.

" Hey you! " He shouted at Swindle before doing a two tone whistle.

Swindle got up from the table where his team were and he walked up to the door seeing Starscream grin and motion him to follow, which he did.

He caught up to Starscream, who put his arm around his shoulders. "Swindle, buddy. You're going to do a little something for me...like, now. In a hurry."

"Ohh hold on! Hook warned me about this. If it's give you a blow job, the answers no."

"No! It's not! I was going to-... Hold on! Why would Hook warn people that I demand random on the spot blow jobs?! I honestly never thought of that shit...its a good fuckin idea."

"Ohh.. No."

"Look swindle, back to business. I need a weapon."

"Ohhh.. Ahhh I see. I can get hold of anything. Anything at all. You want tech, I'll get tech, you want porn, weapons, upgrades, new Euro ip Netflix passwords and codes for Skywarp, whatever. I can fence you. There's nothing I can't get. What does your little heart desire?" Swindle said rubbing his hands together.

"I want a standard issue Autobot infantry weapon. How long can you get it to me?"

"Not long. I have a man on the inside willing to do anything for me. I'll set up the deal... But!"

"But what?"

"But! There's the matter of payment, and Autobot weapons fresh from their base don't come cheap."

"How about for payment, I don't demand a blow job off you?"

"I need money Screamer, and I know you ain't broke."

"Okay, source it and bring it to me and I'll go get the dosh from Megatrons expenses account."

"How do you have access to his funds?" Swindle asked shocked.

"We barter between ourselves all the time."

"Okay, gimme half an hour. I'll go speak to my contact."

"Let me ask as well. If you were shot at close range with one of these weapons, how powerful is it?"

"Well, they're not very strong. Leave a nasty wound and knock you out depending on where they hit you. Nothing at all like a fusion weapon which can kill you instantly." Swindle replied.

"One more thing. Can you get a messege to Skyfire?" Starscream asked, handing a folded and sealed piece of paper to Swindle.

"My contact can slip it under his door. I'll add that to the price." he answered as he took it.

"OK cool. Give me a shout when you got the goods." Starscream said walking off.

"Will do, buddy boy."

Starscream walked back into his quarters. He noticed Arcee had been tidying up. "What are you doing woman?"

"Making it so we don't break something just walking about. Have you sorted everything out?"

"Yes."

"So what's going to happen and when?"

"Can't tell you just yet. I have to wait half an hour before I'll know."

"Hmm... What can we do in half an hour?" Arcee said with a smile, throwing her arms around his neck. Feeling a rush of excitement.

"What can't we do in half an hour?" he half grinned back. "Get the fuck back in that berth!" he said smacking her backside.

They heard a knock on the door. Which was weird in itself as usually team members just bash at the door or start shouted.

"Get into the berth now." Starscream said flatly as arcee climbed into the berth. Starscream threw covers over her.

He walked to his door and typed the code to open it. Soundwave was standing inthe doorway with his arms folded.

"Where is Skywarp?" he droned.

"In his quarters, drunk." Starscream said.

"Where is Thundercracker?" Soundwave asked.

"In his quarters, drunk."

"Where is Nacelle?"

Starscream rolled his optics, "Wanna take a mutherfuckin wild guess? Fuck off."

Soundwave placed his hand in the doorway, blocking the sensor. "Where is the prisoner?"

"I'm not done with her yet." Starscream shot him a smug grin.

Soundwave looked past Starscream, "I see nothing."

"Well what exactly do you wanna see ya dirty perv?"

"I see no prisoner."

"She's in berth. Passed out due to the complete... Trauma. She's in a terrible state... All those awful things she made me do to her... Over and over again."

"Why are you grinning like an adolescent. " Soundwave demanded.

"Well... Cause... BUSY!" Starscream went to shut the door, but Soundwave stopped him.

Soundwave pointed, "You, are incapable of raping a woman as you could not even locate the target area."

"Well... How do you know its not just... business as usual then."

"Vortex and Hook were right! You are even messing up the physical acquisition of the female captive."

"... Physical acquisition.." Starscream said making fun of Soundwaves voice and coupling it with idiotic movements, "... Na... Naa...naa...naaa."

"Pervert!"

"Fuck off before I rape you too!" Starscream shrieked as the door shut.

Soundwave shouted through the door, "You, could never overpower me, in order to perform, such a threat!"

A hatch slid open so all Soundwave could see were Starscreams optics, "Fuck off or I'll rape Ravage." he said before it slammed shut again.

Soundwave looked horrified...and quickly fled.

Arcee threw off the covers, "Oh my Primus, that was so funny I nearly couldn't stop laughing. Hanging around you is like a constant comedy show. I heard you kept your team entertained by winding up the higher ups but I didn't believe it."

"Well, that's what they get for being bitches."

There was another tap at the door.

"That's it!" Starscream announced. "At a moment of my choosing...", he shouted as he tapped in the key code to open the door, "I fucking raping Ravage." he shouted as the door opened.

Swindle stared at Starscream, "What is it with you a weird sex acts?"

Starscream pushed swindle out into the corridor and into a cornor. "Right! Let me see it! I wanna fucking see and touch the goods now, before I pay you for it."

Hook walked by and stared at Starscream and Swindle horrified. He walked away and as soon as he was out of sight, he shouted "I knew it! I warned you! I'm telling the others!"

"These fucking guys!" Starscream rolled his eyes.

"Psst, Arcee!" came a whisper from the bathroom in Starscreams quarters.

She walked into the empty room. The door shut behind her and she turned around to see Skywarp leaning against the wall, with his arms folded, behind the door.

"You keep startling me!" She said.

"I went to deactivate the system in the hold but it's already been vandalised. Your friend doesn't know it yet but, hes basically sitting in cell that he can just open and walk out of."

"So, what now?" Arcee asked.

"There's going to be a commotion soon. Prompt him to use the opportunity to get you out." he said before turning around around to vanish.

"Thank you!" Arcee said, hoping he heard her before she vanished.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Megatrons Command Centre, The Complaints Were Pouring In**

Hook, Vortex and Soundwave stood in front of Megatron, who looked harressed and was tapping his table while supporting his head on his hand.

"... And then... He claimed he was planning to rape Ravage!" Soundwave said.

"He's running rampant in the base lording it over everyone!" Vortex said.

"Demanding sex from Swindle!" Hook said.

"Acting gay." Soundwave cut in.

"Raping a female captive for hours after spanking her publicly... But in a gay way." Hook shouted.

"Yeah! Rape is my job! You've placed a boy in charge of men." Vortex said.

"Gay Peter pan..." Soundwave cut in

"Silence!" Megatron shouted, "Bring me that fucking guy."

* * *

Starscream walked back into his quarters. "Arcee, I have a little gift for you." he said tossing her the gun.

"Where did you get an Autobot gun?" She said looking good at it, and it's defaced serial numbers.

"You'll need it when you 'escape'." he said taking the gun, "Gun blowjob!" he said aiming it into his mouth, then pulling it out and holding it up to Arcee's head.

"I don't think I'll need it."

"Yeah.", he smiled, "Maybe you won't."

* * *

 **Meanwhile In The Busy Decepticon Canteen**

Skywarp shouted, "Guys! Look what Nacelle and I have found online trending!"

" Hey! There's a new thing viral on the Internet. It started on the Femmes resistance site but it's gone viral among the fangirls. " Nacelle said.

" What's that? "

" Its Starscream. He's trending all over social media."

"What? For being a jerk?" Thundercracker said.

"Nah, it started with this StarscreamGivesLegendaryHead hashtag. Apparently there was a conversation on femme net and they're all talking about they're experiences and according to this, he gives women the best eatout ever. The fans have got hold of the idea and really running with it. He's more popular then ever! " Novastorm read out.

Skywarp pointed, " I told you all! Ladies love Starscream! He beds more of them then anyone but has cultivated this gay wrap to hide the fact that he's a chick magnet and complete womaniser! And up to his knees in.. - "

" Bullshit! "Thundercracker said," Let me see these fucking websites! How can he have such a big female fan base!"he said in dispair, looking at the Web pages devoted to Starscreams mouth and general shameless antics.

Novastorm said while looking at the screen, " Well the threads have even been liked by the admins Chromia, Firestar, Elita and Moonracer. Someone calling themselves 'TheMastersPrincess' has added her personal testimony too... Kind of making graphic statements about the kind of thing he does with his tongue. "

Thundercracker held his head," This is a fuckin nightmare! "

" Well, according to all these testimonials, he's eaten them all out, and fucked the lot of them. " Nacelle said.

"Certainly knows the way to a girls spark. " Skywarp added. Ionstorm read out:

"TheMastersPrincess says 'He made me feel so special, and as for his oral skills, I've never cum so hard in my life.'"

Nacelle read out, "Another person calling themselves ShinyChrome said:

'I met him on Cybertron. He was so charismatic and witty. Had meal. Had sex. #IGotImfamousOral #Starscream we've Set up group sex for later with friends. Let's get him!'"

Nacelle raised a brow.

"No! They're hashtagging. How can we stop this shit!" Thundercracker said, while. Pressing buttons.

Bitstream read out, "You can't. Another person calling themselves ' Lita' posted too! She said:

'We made plans to meet on Vos for a dirty weekend, though he arrived with a massive sex toy as well and insisted on sex in public. I fucked some sense into that egotistical bitch. #BestFuckEverVos. #IGotInfamousOral #Starscream'"

"Look, all the fans are asking for sightings to find out which clubs he frequents." Sunstorm said.

"This can't be happening!" Thundercracker muttered while shaking his head.

Soundwave ran to the computer and was horrified with Starscreams underground fame, but starting taking screencaps.

"Why are you taking screen caps?" Skywarp asked.

Soundwave savagely turned to Skywarp, "I need receipts to send to Skyfire, anonymously!"

"Hold on... You can send something... To Skyfire!" Thundercracker said angrily.

"I can get a messenge to anyone." Soundwave said.

"Starscreams gone to number one on " Skywarp said.

"Oh what the hell! I've been stuck on number three for a year and I've been fucking day and night to raise my fucking profile on that thing. What do these girls want?" Thundercracker said dejectedly.

"Infamous Oral apparently." Skywarp answered smiling.

"Shut up Skywarp." Thundercracker answered.

"Oh guys.. You do not want to hear this one." Thrust said.

"What the fuck now?" Thundercracker answered.

Thrust read out:

"I'm an old retired resistance femme wrote on the site 'I'm a retired resistance elder and I met #Starscream at a political rally. I asked him about policies and he said we'd talk indoors. I thought something was in his optics as he kept winking at me the whole time. When we were indoors he pushed me into a sideroom and he told me to 'stop talking' cause we were 'going to fuck... - '"

"Hold on! That doesn't even sound consentual! " Thundercracker answered.

Thrust continued reading " Oh wait, the rest is.. :

"That boy gave me the best sex of my whole functionality. #TriedAftSex #IGotInfamousOral.' "

Thundercracker covered his mouth, obviously wretching.

Skywarp stared blankly," He nailed an elder..."

"That's fuckin sick, man." Nacelle said.

"Why is he fucking everybody?!" Thrust said.

"That's what Degenerate Whores, do." Nacelle answered.

"When will you all realise. He's the biggest womaniser here. Why is it that only I see that? I don't know what appeal he's got but I want some, just look at the way women look at him." Skywarp said.

Nacelle pointed to the floor, "Hey can someone please pick those up? They look like the shattered remains of Thundercrackers ego."

"Fuck you." Thundercracker said as he sat in front of a laptop looking online trying to do damage control by leaving a bad review.

"You're welcome TC." Nacelle smiled.

The lights suddenly flicked and red emergency lights came on, followed by the sprinkler systems.

Thundercracker turned around, getting soaking wet , "There must be a fire in the fuckin building! Knockout, follow me."

Megatron stormed into the canteen, "Soundwave! I want a maintenance report and investigation at once! Nacelle, take the constructicons and non main Trine seekers and sweep our area and secure our base against attack. I'll personally defend the main entrance in case this is the opening salvo of an enemy attack. "

" As you command Megatron. " Soundwave said, glad that he captured those receipts of multiple infidelity from Starscream on a straight fuck rampage.

Starscream grabbed Arcees hand and started running down the long corridors to the stairwell. Arcee looked down to see so many levels below them, all lit red as the alarms went off and the whole place was soaked by the sprinkler system, and she knew that now the lift was out.

Starscream lifted his leg over the rail, " Hold onto me. "

Arcee threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let go of the rail! We're not going to fall!" he said as he used his thrusters for a smooth controlled decent straight down to the bottom floor.

As they turned the Last corridor he hesitated. This is as far as I can take you. Just down this corridor and first right, then right again, then transform, smash through the glass and leave as quickly as you fucking can, but only go south, no other direction, just south. Got it? South. "

She ran back up to Starscream, who was lit only by the flickering red emergency lighting, and pressed her lips so hard against his that she was glad she didn't depend on air. After a long final kiss, she broke from him as Starscream folded his arms and leant against the wall. she started to run away from him down the corridor.

He used his com, "Thundercracker, I need you and Skywarp down at ground level immediately. There's been a breach in the hold level. I'm investigating now, but somethings definitely wrong!"

"We're just by the stairwell, we'll jet down." Thundercracker said.

"Help! Someone help!" Jazz shouted from his cell in the inconsistent red light.

Arcee ran down a side corridor, "Jazz!" she cried.

"Oh Primus. What you doing here!" Jazz replied.

Arcee grabbed the cell door and just pulled it open.

"We have to leave, south only. Hurry!" She said.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against multiple Decepticons, in the Decepticon Base,?!

" Oh wait! Take this. I have a gun." She said as she handed him the gun. They ran out of the side corridor and rejoined the main one.

" What the fuck! Decepticons!" Jazz shouted as he quickly drew the weapon, aimed and fired in an instant shooting Starscream just below his neck, making him fall to his knees then fall over.

"No!" Arcee screamed as she ran and knocked Jazz' arm, but was too late.

"A fuckin Seeker! The worst one too!" Jazz shouted as Thundercracker ran around the corner to find Starscream shot.

"Starscream?!" Thundercracker said, grabbing under his arms and pulling him up against the wall, "Are you still functioning buddy?!"

"Get that mutherfucker! You just missed him!" Starscream pointed down the corridor and screamed at such a high pitch it hurt Thundercrackers audio receptor.

Thundercracker started to run down the corridor chasing Jazz, followed quickly by a confused Skywarp.

Thundercracker shouted into his com," All air capable warriors ground floor now! We have two escapees and Screamers been shot."

Jazz transformed and smashed through the glass with Arcee and headed south.

"Seekers!"Jazz shouted.

Thundercracker caught up with them from above, transformed and landed on top of Arcee holding onto her.

" I can't shake him off me! Even at top speed." she braked suddenly, hoping to throw him off but the stop only threw him over, dragging him after her on the floor. He reached around quickly while she was stationary and tore her break line.

Arcee transformed and tried to kick him off her. Thundercracker pinned her to the floor. "Get off me!" she screamed.

"Stop struggling. You're making this harder then it need to be.." he said reaching behind himself for some cuffs while keeping her pinned down. She knew if he got those on her then that would be it.

She struggled punching and slapping him while trying to keep her hands apart.

"I'm not going back!" Arcee said as she struggled.

Thundercracker grabbed her arm and yanked it behind her back, then quickly rolled her over onto her stomach. He sat on top of her back, cuffing that wrist and grabbed her other arm.

"Nooo!" She shouted realising that she was too far subdued to escape but keep kicking and waving her arms about.

Thundercracker put her in a headlock, pulling up on her neck, "Look, if you stop the resistance, I'll personally guarantee your safety and that your left alone until we ransom you back to your team. If you keep this up I'm going to have to get rough with ya. Final warning."

She continued to struggle until see noticed Thundercracker get shot and fall off her.

Jazz offered his hand to help her up. They noticed Thundercracker starting to stir on the floor.

"Let's get out if here, he's only stunned, he'll come round in a fuckin moment." Jazz said before noting a shot hit the ground near him, "Another Seeker!"

Arcee turned to see Skywarp in the distance taking cover, "Don't waste ammo Jazz. I think he just wants to make sure you don't try to capture Thundercracker."

"Take cover Arcee!" Jazz shouted.

"No, I don't really have to, but we need to step away from this blue guy." Arcee said.

"Man, let's get the fuck out of here!" Jazz said as they ran South.

"Autobots! Ahead! " Jazz shouted, seeing Skyfire waving, Prime, Silverbolt and Prowl. "

"Skyfire!" Arcee shouted as she ran into his arms.

"Arcee! You're finally safe! Get in me, hurry!" Skyfire said as he transformed and everyone got Into him.

"Jazz, my dear mofo. Good to see you back." Prime said.

"Glad to fuckin be back prime! Decepticon fuel sucks."

Skyfires voice rang out around them, "Are you okay Arcee?"

"Yes I am. I'm lucky you came when you did!"

Prime turned to Arcee, "We received a messege saying that Starscream was mistreating you. Then Skyfire said he had intelligence to come pick you up here."

"Don't worry, I shot that mutherfucker in the head." Jazz announced.

"What?!" Skyfire said.

"Yeah dude. We ran out of a corridor and I saw him behind us so I shot him. Though Arcee tried to stop me." Jazz said with pride.

"No I didn't! It was dark due to the emergency lighting and I got confused."

"No he didn't assault me, but he stopped everyone else from harming me. They have some absolute psychopaths on the loose there. Really dangerous people." Arcee said.

"Why do you think I left? Weirdos and irreconcilable ideological differences." Skyfire said.

* * *

 **The Next Morning In Knockouts Bay**

Megatron and Soundwave walked up to Knockout.

"Why is Starscream on in your keeping?" Megatron said.

"I discharged him about three hours ago when he came back online and I checked all his systems were working."

"And Thundercracker?" Megatron asked.

"He was a quick fix last night. Damage to his right shoulder. I got him fixed in about forty minutes, it's all the cosmetic work he wants done that takes the time. Straighten this seem, polish that, bleach his face allow, make this uniform, make that the same shade of fucking blue. He's always trying to look perfect for thr fucking girls."

Megatron turned to Soundwave," I want a full systems investigation as well as the whereabouts of everyone from yesterday morning, by the minute. I want blast analysis on the control panel damage to the prison level and to Starscream and Thundercracker."

Soundwave nodded, "Perliminary Investigation indicates, that all blast damage, came from a standard issue Autobot firearm. Origin unknown."

"Yes. Starscream tried to stop the fleeing prisoners and was shot by the Autobot carrying the same gun. There was no such weapon on the base. Maybe the incompetent who booked the prisoner initially did not notice a concealed weapon." Megatron answered.

"Ballistics prove, that the shot, that neutralised Starscream, occurred from an individual, approximately his height, from a distance of about twenty feet."

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Location unknown. He was was not in command this morning, so Thundercracker re-assumed authority. My suggestion, is to check his berth... Where he seems to spend the majority of his time."

* * *

 **In Starscreams Quarters**

Megatron walked into Starscreams Chambers and yanked the covers off Starscream, "Are you even going to get out of berth motherfucker!"

"Why should I!? And you have a lisp... Muthafukaa." Starscream shouted as he snatched the covers back and covered himself again, turning onto his side, with his back to Megatron.

"Because you have a squadron to command!" Megatron shouted back ignoring the insult.

"Ohhh, nooow I have a squadron to command. Why don't you ask fucking Thundercracker to do it for you as you seem to love him so much." Starscream said as he put the pillow over his face.

"Now is no time to throw one of your primadonna tantrums!"

"Bullshit!" Starscream shouted, muffled from under the pillow, "Whatever you're after, get it from him, not me." Starscream added as he threw the covers over himself completely.

Megatron yanked the covers off again and pulled the pillow from him,"Just because he had command when you failed me AGAIN. "

Starscream sat up." Oh Yes!? Everytime I fucking turn around you're giving that dirty fucking thot power!"

"What the fuck is a thot, is this more of your weird slang?!"

"Google it on your secret tablet! " Starscream said arrogantly as he tried to snatch the pillow back.

"Why are you so difficult! I'm warning you Starscream, get out of that berth or i'll get you out." he said as he waved his fist in the Seekers face.

"Fine!" Starscream shrieked as he snatched the pillow and stormed off into the living area. "But I'm taking this pillow."

Starscream grabbed a packet of energon biscuits and slumped on the sofa with the pillow under him.

Megatron followed him in and stood by the sofa with his hands on his hips and an impatient look.

"Are you going to go and lead your team today?" Megatron said impatiently.

Starscream took a big bite of the energon biscuit and chewed it obnoxiously while staring at Megatron petulantly. "Yes!" he said with his mouth full.

"When...?"

"Soon." Starscream answered looking away.

Megatron slapped the packet out of his hands and gripped him by the throat, "I've grown tired of your attitude, intern. Get the fuck out of here and do your fucking job or ill have you turned off for a week."

This stopped Starscream chewing obnoxiously as he started to choke while grabbing at Megatrons hand. "Yes! Yes! Okay! You're hurting me!"

Megatron released him.

Starscream stared at him a moment while rubbing his neck. "You, need to stop doing that...-" Starscream snarled as he got up and walked slowly around the sofa and stood by the door, "-...You twat!" He shouted before turning and running out.

Megatron smiled and shook his head.

Soundwave ran in because he psychically heard the fight."Can we just de-activate him?"

Megatron shoved him out of the way, "Shut up and sell that fuckin weed and give me my seventy percent."

Soundwaves world collapsed and he felt broken inside. All savagery escaped him.

Next : Comical Finale


	14. Luxery LEGO Playhouse

**/ In The Canteen /**

Thundercracker kicked the double doors into the canteen, Marched in and stopped in the center of the room, "What the fuck are you fuckin cunts doing sitting fuckin in here?! I've been out doing my fuckin job and I go to set up fuckin backup and there ain't because you fuckin cunts are fuckin hungry! I'm the only decent Seeker in the fuckin air because all my main fuckin talent is on the fuckin ground doin other duties and I'm stuck with you cunts!" He shouted at Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Ionstorm, Sunstorm and Bitstream.

Sunstorm whispered to Ramjet, "Oh shit. He's in one of his rages. What the fucks happened to cause this shit?!"

"I don't know.." Ramjet answered as they all looked at each other.

Thundercracker stormed over to the table, "What?! Gonna fuckin sit there fuckin whispering like a bunch of fuckin little girls at a fucking tea party!" he swept their food off the table and started to point into each ones face, "YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, AND YOU, FUCK OFF!" he screamed, making them start to scurry out. "FUUUCKING USELESS FUCKIN ASSHOLE PIECES OF SHIT! !" He screamed after them.

"Would somebody fucking send in Slipstream to calm that fucker down! He's gonna kill someone." Dirge said to Novastorm.

Ramjet called Slipstream on his mobile. "Slippy. Thundercrackers on his period big time. Can you please do something so that he doesn't kill us?"

"He's what?" Slipstream answered, obviously amused.

"Yeah he just went fuckin nuclear on us in the canteen for no reason!"

"Ohh I'll check him out." she giggled.

They passed Starscream in the hall as he casually walked into the canteen followed by Skywarp, who joined the fuel queue. Starscream walked right by the squabbling fuel queue and started grabbing whatever he wanted, including the whole container of light energon milk. He casually walked back to the Seeker dominated table and slumped down at the Seeker table, followed shortly by Skywarp.

Novastorm turned to Starscream, "Late again this morning?"

"Shut up, you bitch ass faggot." Starscream muttered as he started chugging down the drink.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Novastorm said getting up, "Cause the only bitch, and faggot here is you."

Thundercracker laughed.

"And you can shut up too, cunt." Starscream said to Thundercracker, prompting him to get up and grip Starscream by the throat, lifting him off the ground as he pulled his arm back and clutched his fist ready to punch him, until he saw Megatron and Soundwave walk in.

Novastorm sat back down and Thundercracker dropped Starscream, "Looks like you're off the hook just now, you little cunt. Don't push me.. "

Starscream grinned at Thundercracker smugly, then stood up, grabbed the Energon bun off Skywarps plate and started to walk towards Megatron until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to get punched in the face by Skywarp, a hit that landed so hard it spun him around and knocked him over. Skywarp casually walked up to him, sat on his chest and punched him in the face again, "-.. and that's for Novastorm" , and punched him again, "-... And that's for Thundercracker.", and again, -.. And that's a final fucking warning, you spoilt little bitch, if you ever take off my fucking plate again, I'll kill you. I will kill you! !" He shouted while picking up and bashing Starscreams head against the floor in time to his threats.

Skywarp casually got up, dusted himself off, and walked calmly back to the table and sat back down.

" Wow, dude loves his energon buns." Novastorm said as he got up to get Skywarp another.

"I'm getting him one too!" Thundercracker said as he got up to join the fuel queue. Both of them patting Skywarp on the back as they walked by him.

Starscream touched around his face. "Megatron! Megatron! did you see that! Skywarp accosted me!"

Megatron folded his arms, "Yes Starscream, and it was long in the coming. Now, stop antagonising him and get up off the floor! I'll have Knockout look you over later. You need work anyway. "

Starscream got up, his pride badly damaged. He knew he had to sit back at the Seeker table, as not to do so would be even more humiliating. At least he knew that Skywarp didn't tend to hold a grudge, and after a fight, the matter was always settled with no hard feelings. Also, Skywarp is, on his side.

He knew Skywarp was like that. A frustration would build in him for the longest time, then he have to vent, then after, he was fine.

"Starscream!" Megatron called as Starscream got up.

"Yes?"

"Come here, what's happened to your wrist?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here."

Megatron grabbed Starscreams arm and turned it to see the inside wrist, looking at the silver-White glittery panel with small diamonds down the side. "

" This is Eastern style metal. Where did you get this?"

" I've had it forever, but recently fit diamonds on it. I think it becomes me, don't you?"

" Where's your light blue panel? "

"In my quarters. Somewhere around my berth.", Starscream grinned to Megatron,"Want to help me look for it?" he added quietly.

"Mmm, I dont have time."

"You never have time."

"Don't start. We'll talk later."

"Don't have time and later. Story of my life." Starscream sighed.

"You, are insatiable. We'll talk, later." Megatron answered as he noticed Soundwave with his head turned staring at them from the other side of the room.

"Fuck off Soundwave." Starscream said quietly, wondering if Soundwave could psychically hear it.

Thundercracker was sat at the Seeker table chatting to Skywarp and felt someone sliding their arms around his neck from behind.

"Hey TC!" Slipstream purred.

"Oh hiya sweetheart. I thought you were out on recon." Thundercracker said as he tapped her arms, locked around his neck.

"We've all got back. What's this I hear about you being scary to the boys, ya big meanie?" she asked.

Skywarp tore his Energon bun in two and handed Slipstream half.

"Not at all, my dear. But, If the boys in question are certain assholes known as Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Sunstorm, Ionstorm and Bitstream, then let me tell you sweetie. They keep sneaking off for extended fu...dumb breaks while I'm busting my ass working." Thundercracker replied.

Slipstream winked at Skywarp as she sat between him and Thundercracker.

"I certainly don't want you busting your ass...when you could be busting mine.." She grinned.

Thundercracker turned to look at Slipstream with an intrigued raised brow.

Ramjet snuck back into the canteen thinking it was safe but froze when he saw Thundercracker still in the canteen and sat there with his head turned to Slipstream.

"Errm, Ramjets skiving again." Skywarp pointed out.

"Who gives a shit about him Sky, I'll deal with him later." Thundercracker said calmly as he supported his head on his hand while looking at Slipstream, "So tell me, what are you up to this afternoon darlin?"

"I'm quite busy with work, but I'm certain I can... Fit you in somewhere." she said while running her finger down his orange cockpit front.

They saw Starscreams blue hand slam down on the table inbetween them, "Get a fuckin room! You're like two whores in fucking heat. Just go to your quarters and fuck each other so I don't have to see any more of this shit."

"Fuck off, Starscream." Slipstream said while pushing him away.

Skywarp looked up at Starscream, "Screamer, Ramjets skiving."

"He's not, now. I gave him a two hour lunch break." Starscream said casually.

"Ahh why? He's basically been doing nothing but bunk off."

"Because he's my friend and he does what I say and gives me shit. Leave him alone!"

Ramjet heard Starscream so quickly sat at the table looking smugly at Thundercracker, but gutted that he was getting no reaction from him.

* * *

 **Later in Starscreams Quarters**

Starscream was in his oil bath, reclined backwards holding his large smart phone in his left hand, aimed downwards while stroking his spike, recording another jerking off video that he was going to send to Skyfire, Windblade and Arcee.

As he touched and caressed the length up and down, seeing the dual panels of small blue guidelights light the bath oil around him, and moving at varying speeds as he moaned his pleasure building.

He would either run a lightly gripped fist inwards towards himself, or gently run his open hand under the long length of his spike, watching precum transfluid tickling out and into the bath.

He had a casual sex relationship with Windblade and thought that as soon as the shit hits the fan and Arcee found out about it, after she's calmed down, he'll suggest a three way, and see how well the suggestion goes down.

He ultimately wanted a fourway with Skyfire involved but he knew that Skyfire would read him the riot act if he suggested it, Even if he only interacted with Starscream during it. He knew that unfortunately that dream will never go down, he'd probably get the same reaction from Megatron, but would be too frightened to suggest it. Knowing his luck, even if Megatron was down, he'd get so distracted by the girls he may end up ignoring Starscream entirely, possibly even on purpose to enjoy the annoyed reaction from him.

He heard his quarters door, which was weird as he locked it.

Megatron and Soundwave walked it, much to Starscreams disgust. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?! You're ruining my build up to the money shot!" he said stopping his filming and throwing his phone to the floor and sitting up in the bath.

Soundwave pointed down to the bath stating the fucking obvious, "He was filming himself masturbating on his phone!"

"This is a matter of our security, Starscream!" Megatron replied ignoring Soundwave... For once in his life.

Starscream looked at Soundwave, then back to Megatron, "Why don't you just sell tickets at the door? Do I hold audiences when you're in the bath?"

"He's here with the security data that vindicates you, as I knew it would."

"I bet he loved finding that!" Starscream grinned smugly at Soundwave.

"You were shot with an Autobot firearm which was also used to vandalise the security system in the hold. Also the security footage was all missing. All the evidence points to the prisoners having inside help. Did you not see the perpetrators?"

Starscream shrugged," It happened so fast. I was walking the female prisoner back to the hold and then the lights flickered and the emergency lights came on. Someone jumped out from down the hall and shot me. Then the female ran to assist the shooter, who I later found out was the Autobot prisoner. I was badly injured defending what is most important, our base. "

Megatron placed his hand to his chin in consideration," Skywarp said he saw you dragging the female down the hall back to the hold as he went to the canteen to debate some bullshit they had found online. He said she put quite a struggle. "

"Interesting. She did struggle quite intensely! It was hard to pin her down."

"By the way, Hook says he saw you with Swindle. He claimed you were sexually propersitioning him, is that so?"

Starscream looked up and tilted his head to stress the lunacy of the allegation. "Absolutely False."

"Soundwave confirms that you took the female Autobot to your quarters after a Fracus in the canteen. What was your intention Starscream?" Megatron pointed down to him.

Starscream shrugged,"Trivial pursuits...I believe you would call it." he said as he shot Megatron a half grin.

"You are not to take command over any more prisoners unless I am informed."

"Why?! I am your lieutenant and second in command! And that is a fundamental part of the job discription!" Starscream protested, raising his voice considerably.

"Starscream, you were not involved in this little escapade, but I believe this is merely a small part of a greater issue yet to be realised, and it has your workings written all over it. I sense deception in you, even now."

Soundwave turned to Megatron, "He is lying and withholding information."

Starscream looked incredulous, "What have I done? I was captured and brutalised by the Autobots because you placed this incompetent in charge of my personal bodily safety, then I am shot during a vicious assault from within our own base. Yet again, another failing of our head of security, Soundwave. I put my body and spark in the line of fire for you, and you suspect me of intricate plans?"

Megatron placed both hands on the bath edge and leant down to face Starscream. "I don't trust you. Just know, anything I have no knowledge of now, I will come to know, and I swear that if I find, in any small measure, that you have been acting against me, or even indulging in your own follys and intrigues, then I will have you permanently deactivated."

" My only folly and intrigue is my pursuit of some motherfuckin sex, which is seriously lacking around here. That, I am guilty of. Shall we talk about that? " Starscream said as he tilted his head in comical frustration.

"He is trying to use a diversionary tactic. " Soundwave replied.

"Speaking of which, what was the name of the female captive?" Megatron asked, completely ignoring Starscream.

"I can't remember." Starscream grinned back.

Soundwave turned to Megatron, "It was never spoken in the canteen. Nor was she directly asked. Vortex spoke a lot to her on the cruiser. Maybe he will know."

"Mmm." Megatron placed his hand to his chin, lost in thought and analysis.

"The female prisoner should have been incarcerated at all times." Soundwave added.

Starscream grinned, "You can thank Thundercracker for that."

Megatron turned and looked down at Starscream, "what do you mean? "

"She was shackled by the neck. Thundercracker broke the chain." Starscream replied.

"Why?!" Megatron retorted.

"Ask him. He doesn't function logically around females. His primary concern is fucking young femmes."

"Starscream. Consider yourself grounded for the time being. There is a line of enquiry I wish to pursue."

"Why? Because I can't remember the name of every wench dragged through here?" Starscream shrugged as he laid back, spread his legs and reached down. He pushed his middle finger into his aft port entrance as he sighed. " Mmm that feels so good. I'm nice and tight again. "

" I am leaving! " Soundwave declared.

" Starscream! Are you paying attention?"

" Yes! " Starscream snapped

" Then what did I just say? "

" You just asked me if I was paying attention! Want to join me in here? It's so hot."

Megatron put his hand in the oil, "You've just been sat in there for ages! This has got cold! It's lukewarm warm at best."

"I wasn't talking about the oil. But masturbating well takes time."

"Well. It's nice to see where your hourly rate is going! You Seekers already have your ten minute jerkoff breaks! Why are you wasting time now?! "

"Don't give me shit! Some of them use their jerkoff break for other shit like handheld gaming, Ori-fuckin-gami, reading and once I even fucking saw knitting! I actually use my jerkoff breaks for jerking off. Oh pass me my phone I need to film the money shot because it's coming."

Megatron looked to the side in thought,"And whom, the fuck, was knitting."

"I'm saving that info for later..." Starscream grinned.

" Why are you recording yourself?! "

" For the fans! Fangirls, fanboys, anyone who wants to see my more personal glory. Don't worry I'm not showing my face or anything. "

" You and your bullshit sex addiction! You're obviously malfunctioning. I'm going to have Knockout look into trying to sort that out. " Megatron announced before leaving.

* * *

 **An Hour Or So Later**

Starscream took out the package that Ramjet gave him. "Oh Boy! Curved pieces!" he said as he opened the top of a Lego container with lots of curved parts.

He slid out from under the berth a Lego mat with a large house he was building. He started sorting pieces and adding new walls to his little luxury home until he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me! Skywarp!"

"I'm busy!"

"Busy... building a Lego playhouse?"

"Hold on...can you see it?" Starscream asked confused.

"Actually yes!" Skywarp said from behind Starscream, in his quarters.

"Stop porting in here!" Starscream said as he tried to hide the house.

"Hey! Let me see that!" Skywarp said as he knelt down next to Starscream. "It would be cooler if it had a nice reception hallway and maybe a veranda." he suggested as they started sorting pieces.

"Oh yeah! Good idea. You build that while I build the media room." Starscream said.

"Okay. Hey! I think the reception should be purple." Skywarp announced.

"Why?" Starscream asked.

"Its my favourite colour."

"Okay."

"The colour of kings..."

"Alright."

"The hardest colour to naturally produce..."

"Okay, okay shut up and build!"

"Are you coming out with us tonight Screamy? I hope you do."

"Yeah, I might just to troll everyone."

"That would be great! I'd love to see it! But... I'd better tell you. Slipstream's going too."

"Then I'll certainly troll, especially that bitch."

"I wish you two would get on, or at least be civil."

"You only say that because she's banging you." Starscream shrugged as he added more pieces to the room he was building.

"No. I say that because you both expend a huge amount of energy attacking each other."

"Save your words Skywarp, she's mugging you off too and playing Thundercracker for a total jerk. She doesn't give a shit about you and she doesn't prefer you as I'm sure she's told you she does and swore you to secrecy about it. This is her MO, She's a manipulative cowbag and should just be avoided."

" Wow... Just wow. You've got it all wrong Screamy. " Skywarp said casually as he snapped pieces onto the house.

At that moment, Skywarps com went off.

" Skywarp, Thundercracker here. Astrotrain wants to fuckin know how many of us are fuckin going out tonight. Its no good asking Starscream as I bet he just wants to stay in his quarters watching fuckin cartoons all evening."

Skywarp turned to Starscream, "Thundercracker told me you were watching Dogtanian or Thundercats, is that true?"

"No. False. It was SuperTed and its none of his fuckin business! Do I lecture him about having to fucking hear women groaning all night through the walls with whatever the fuck he's watching.

" He says you're a retard with a mental age. " Skywarp said.

" He's such a judgemental asshole. Fuckin ragging on me for watching fucking SuperTed.

* * *

 **Later that evening in Starscreams Quarters**

Arcee texted the number Starscream gave her, with 'Hello Prince.'

A text came back, 'Hello Princess...'

'Do you miss me?'

'Sure!'

'Can I call you for a video chat?'

'Go right ahead, but just to warn you I'm not decent. '

'You're never decent'

The video feed came on aimed at the floor.

'Hey! Show your face!'

'You first!'

'No way!' Arcee insisted.

'Well I can't just show myself to any random number that calls me. Where did we meet?'

'in prison - We fucked, then again in the base - We fucked'

The camera swung round and she could see Starscream laying flat in his berth, holding his phone up above him.

She turned on her camera, "Hey you!"

"Hey Princess. Take off your frontal and aft panels, take pictures and send them to me, I need new jerkoff material."

"You're a disgrace Starscream."

"Thankyou. But I'll send you a file of me jerking off."

"No Thankyou. Send that to Skyfire."

"I did. Its his new jerkoff material."

"What is wrong with men in general." Arcee sighed.

"Don't be a prude, woman! Anyway, I have questions for you and you better be honest with me."

"I'm always honest with you Starscream."

"You had help. How did your friend escape? You needed help."

"Yes. But I'm not going to give you details, because you wouldn't help me."

"Ohh I know! I'll bet it was Thundercracker. Ya fucked him and he let your friend free..."

"No!"

"Ohh I'll bet it was Hook, ya fucked him and... -"

"NO! Never."

"Ha! Someone I would never suspect! Soundwave! Ya fucked him, and..."

"No!"

"Which one of the Constructicons was it."

"None."

"It was a Seeker wasn't it?!"

"Are you going to list everyone of your team?"

"Wasn't Megatron was it? Although he wasn't around. But then, he nailed Nightbird behind my back and I'm never letting that shit go... "

"No way! I didn't fuck anyone, but you."

"I need to know who can't be trusted!" Starscream said grinning.

"Starscream, why are you smiling like that? Anyway, if you had helped me I wouldnt have to make other plans!"

"Woman, You ask too much of me! You need to learn that our relationship is nothing to do with our works! Skyfire understands that!" Starscream stopped as he heard her laughing.

"Aah ha! We have a relationship!"

"You know what I mean."

"So, are we bootycall for each other?"

"Mmm yes."

"That works for me! When's our next hookup?" she asked optimistically.

"On the first and third week of the month, Im free and available for all hookups and bootycalls during my perimeter flights when I bunk off anyway. Let me check the schedule on my phone. OK, I have Skyfire on the hill on Mondays and occasionally Fridays. I can fit you in... Or should I say, you can fit me in, on Tuesday and maybe Thursdays. "

" Oh I can certainly do with you twice a week. " Arcee said.

" Good, you need to get laid. Some people get assy if they don't get a piece of ass. "

" All of you are assy."

"Well...-" Starscream laughed, "The latest here, is that Thundercracker... Blue guy, is fucked off because his work wifey, Slipstream dumped his royal blue ass."

"Really? Why?"

"Cause rumor has it, she's dating someone else who gave her an ultimatum. He told her she's to stop sleeping with other people, especially TC, or her new boyfriend won't date her. So, her and TC had a flaming row in canteen. Ofcourse everyone watched that shit."

"Who is it, the guy she's dating?" Arcee asked curiosly.

"No one knows. I'm trying to find out that shit! I was there! I saw TC just fucking burst in the canteen shouting at Slipstream demanding to know why he got some 'Bullshit text' saying they 'weren't cool' as he put it."

"Its a shame. This Slipstream, though I've never met her, seems like a fickle woman."

"Nah she's a cunt and a prossi. Can't stand the cow." Starscream stressed.

"Well TC seems decent." Arcee replied.

"Nuu, he's an asshole and a bully who thinks he's the next air leader and Primus' gift to women. I enjoy winding him the fuck up. I plan to pay a girl to totally rip into him at the club and tell him he's talentless, ugly, crap in bed and a waste of metal."

" Wow Screamy... You know how to hit home with people. "

" Yep. With him it's best to hurt the ego. " Starscream said before giggling to himself.

" You know the same could be said about you... "

" No. Because I don't care what anyone thinks. Their opinions don't matter to me. Only I matter to me. "

" I'm sure that's not true. "

" It is. Anyway, I have to go princess."

"I can text you in this number, right?"

"Whenever you like, and I'll get back to you when I can."

"Okay Prince, stay alive."

"I always do, don't I?"

* * *

 **Later... In The VIP Area Of The Decepticon Fleets Favourite Nightclub**

Thundercracker and Slipstream were ignoring each other and couldn't have been sat any further apart. They were both trying to look like they were having nothing but fun and not get caught looking in the others direction. However, the occasional glares Slipstream could blatantly see in her side vision made her just want to go home. She knew he was keeping a loose eye on her to see if she was going to pull, or betray the identity of the team member she was now exclusively dating.

Thundercracker wanted to ask Starscream to find out who her boyfriend was, as Starscream finds out everything.

The only person who knew immediately who Slipstream was dating, was Soundwave, as he read a teammates mind and learnt the identity of her boyfriend and he conformed it by reading Slipstreams mind.

Soundwave turned to Starscream, "You are not to get blind drunk, nor are you to engage in any form of sexual behaviour with females or males."

"Well then, there's fuck all to do this evening with you killing all the fun."

"These are Lord Megatrons orders."

"Well he can go fuck if he thinks I'm not going to have fun."

"What is your definition of 'Fun'?"

"Drink... Drugs... Screaming... Fire... Loud music." Starscream said excitedly.

Soundwave just stared at Starscream blankly.

"Watch. First, I'll piss everyone off. Just drop some lies to fuck people off.. " Starscream said as he walked by Soundwave and stormed into the club.

Starscream, once in the club, immediately pulled everyone's attention. He pointed at Soundwave and shouted" unmarried parent! "

" What?! " Soundwave responded.

Starscream bent down to Ionstorm, who was talking to a pretty femme." He never calls back then brags about how he fucked you. "

"What the fuck Screamer?"

Starscream walked by Skywarp who was adding a girl to his Instagram.

"He can't get it up..."

"What?! That's untrue!"

Starscream bent down between Thundercracker and a group of girls he was impressing. "He prematurely Overloads." Starscream said as he tilted his head towards Thundercracker.

"What the fuck? That's a fuckin lie!" Thundercracker said pushing a girl off his lap to get up and chase Starscream.

Starscream ran to the next seats cause he could see Thundercracker getting up to chase him.

He ran pass Thrust who was at the bar sharing a drink with a femme. "He's got AIDS!" Starscream shouted as he ran by, pointing at Thrust.

"What the fuck is AIDS?" Thrust exclaimed.

"I meant Cosmic Rust!" Starscream shouted before stopping, spinning back around and shouting. "Faggot Flu!"

"That's a fuckin lie! I don't!" Thrust shouted.

"That boys spent too long on Earth. It's some Earthlings affliction. Often used as a schoolground insult. He uses lots of weird British and Internet slang. " Sunstorm said.

" If anyone's got Cosmic Rust it's him and Skyfire would've contracted it off him. " Thrust responded.

All this causes a fracas of chasing and shouting that caused such a commotion that Starscream could slip out of the club before he could eject Ravage to track him.

"Starscream? Starscream where are you?" Skywarp asked after he saw Starscream slip out.

"Here!" came Starscreams distinctive high pitched voice in a hushed tone.

"Why did you cause all that shit in the club? Thundercracker is going to kill you, and You even lied on me!" Skywarp said as he walked around the building to see Starscream and Skyfire.

"Ohh no.. No, no, no! I am not seeing this." Skywarp said as he turned his back, and for some reason, covered his optics.

"Come on Skywarp." Starscream said.

Skywarp kept his back to them, "He's a traitor! A primus dammed traitor and you bring him into my presence?! I can't believe you've done this to me. I feel sullied by seeing him, and I feel treacherous myself, now."

"Skywarp, please." Skyfire said, rolling his optics.

"I don't want to hear him." Skywarp replied, having been shocked to hear Skyfires voice in so long, "I'm strongly tempted to arrest him."

"But why?" Starscream asked.

"Because I am under orders from Megatron."

Starscream turned to Skyfire, "I can't believe this guy. He's so loyal it hurts."

Skyfire stepped forward, "I understand your conflict Skywarp, and I think it's noble of you. I respect you, and I thank you for the part you played keeping Starscream alive. I just wanted you to know that. I'll leave you both."

"Wait!" Starscream said to Skyfire.

Starscream turned to Skywarp, "So you're still under orders now? At this time in the evening? while holding a cocktail? And chatting up girls? Do you realise how stupid that is!"

"Megatron demands complete loyalty at all times! It's for the Decepticon cause." Skywarp said, while taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Soo. Let me get this straight. If you're in berth, middle of the night, banging some girl and Megatron calls and demands you order a pizza and wait for it, pay for it, and bring it to him. You would jump out of berth right away and do it?" Starscream asked, making Skyfire try to stifle laughing.

Skyfire knew that often Starscream would diffuse a situation by the injection of ludicrous logic.

Skywarp shouted, " That analogy makes no sense at all Starscream! Also, Megatron is logical, he would not waste time, that could be spent on delivery, calling me, to call them, to delivery to me, to deliver to him! Don't you think he would call them directly?!"

"I don't fucking believe this guy." Starscream said, while Skyfire was in stitches behind him. "Just answer the fucking question. Because I think, even Thundercracker would say fuck It "

Skywarp thought for a moment, "Well I guess...if it was a direct order, I'd have no choice."

"What the fuck.." Starscream said.

"Look, I'm going back to the club. I don't want to see, or be party to, any more insubordination." Skywarp said.

"What?! Even though we're on our own time?!" Starscream shouted after Skywarp, who was walking away, "Even though if Thundercracker had lined up a bunch of girls to fuck and Megatron told him to do something, he wouldn't do shit! Biiiiitch! " he continued to shout as he looked at Skywarp in the distance.

Starscream felt Skyfires arms around his waist. "What the fuck am I going to do with him."

"A more appropriate question is, what the fuck am I going to do with you..?" Skyfire said into Starscreams audio receptor.

"Well I did tell Megatron I was out at the club drinking and then getting my bodywork done, two nights with you and my aft needs tightening again."

"Good. Shame we couldn't meet up after your bodywork. I want to keep old Knockout employed. Get your stuff. You've pulled."

"I like the sound of that." Starscream said as they started to walk off together.

"How about this. Romantic candlelight meal prepped by me, movie picked by you, a kiss and a cuddle."

"Can the movie be a porno?"

"Well I was hoping for something a bit more romantic. Like, boy meets boy, boy falls in love with boy, boy loses boy, boy gains boy back, happy ever after kinda deal. "

"Nah! I have this new porno which has a storyline!"

"I dread to think." Skyfire said before putting on a funny S-fronted camp voice, "Oh you've come to repair Energon storage machine? Oh deeear my panels have fallen off by accident! And don't trip over that sex toy that's just there... on the floor.."

"Haha! You're so my type of guy."

"I know! And that's a good thing, because you can't shoot for shit"

"Ha-ha. Hey! How many kisses and exactly how many cuddles?" Starscream asked as he turned to Skyfire and put his arms up around around him.

"Depends on how much drink I have, and how much time you have."

"Bitch, What are we waiting for!" Starscream replied.

"We're waiting on you, bitch, like always."

 **~ THE END ~**


End file.
